


The Goddess Prince and The Prince Of Jomsvikings

by margointhesea



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: (good thing that doesn't really happen), Action/Adventure, Angst, Attempt Rape, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Gore, Canonical Trans Character, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, Festivals, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Gore, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mild Gore, Non-Explicit Sex, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Norse religion, Old Norse, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Trans Character, Understanding, Viking Family Feels, Vikings, Violence, Wedding ceremonies, Weddings, accidental dad askeladd, daily life of vikings, great uncle Thorkell, i love this giant doofus, in this house we love and protect cordelia, norse lore, tag will be updated, thorfinn recognized as the prince of jomsvikings, vikings family, wow my tag is all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margointhesea/pseuds/margointhesea
Summary: With a discovery of Thorfinn's royal heritage, Askeladd plans for Thorfinn to marry the Princess of Demark. But little they knew that in actuality was Prince Canute, one deemed as a spare son. Unloved by the King, Ragnar takes a chance and arranges for Canute to marry Thorfinn. Canute's beautiful look earned him the title "The Goddess Prince" from the Vikings and mercenaries.Will Canute be able to survive among the ruthless Vikings?As for Thorfinn, he cares not that Canute is a "Goddess Prince" for the young Viking is no believer of the old gods.But will he believe in love?Can two of them walk together, hand in hand in the path of fate?
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 87





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askleladd and Ragnar has a plan. A risky one, Thorfinn and Canute's life will change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicating this fic to my twin sis, Angie.

Winter was melting away and spring had approached. It had been long, cruel war between the Viking and the Danes. King Sweyn understood that Askeladd, Thorkell and their men were impossible to defeat. And if the Danish King chooses to expand his territory and wage war against the English, he'll need all the possible allies. So, he offered them what they desired; riches, land of their own and a royal status to their name. This came surprising to the Viking lords; they expected another four years of war. And they certainly did not expect the Danish king to send in treaty so soon. In the make shift tent they called headquarters, Askeladd, Thorkell and Bjorn stared down at the letter on the table.

While Askeladd remained silent, Bjorn rubbed at his whiskers.

“It’s not a bad deal chief.”

Thorkell took a swig from his horn and burped. Surprisingly for a drunken man his sentences were very well put together. 

“He said that in order for the peace treaty to work, he wants one of our kids to marry the second heir of the Danish king."

Bjorn stated the obvious.

“None of us have kids.”

Askeladd did a fact check.

“Thorkell don’t you have a son? Or was it a daughter?”

Thorkell shrugged.

“A daughter. But my wife ran off with the child to who knows where.”

Ideas formed in Askeladd's calculative mind.

“How about Thorfinn?”

The tallest man cocked his brow.

“My great nephew?”

Askeladd threw him a quick look.

“How old is he?”

Scratching his reddened nose, Thorkell barely did the numbers.

“I reckon 19.”

Askeladd nodded in approval.

“He’s passed the marriageable age. I heard the second heir is 19 as well. It’s a good match.”

He then added.

“How come you didn’t find suitable bride for the lad sooner?”

The taller shrugged and corked his ale.

“Didn’t know I even had a great nephew. And that boy was too busy going around trying to kill you. Marriage was probably far from his mind."

Grabbing the parchment, there was huge arse eating grin on Askeladd’s face. No doubt he was plotting.

“That settles it then. THORFINN THE PRINCE OF THE JOMSVIKINGS, will be in engaged to the second heir of the Danish King!”

Thorkell nearly choked.

“ Whaddya just called Thorfinn?”

Even Bjorn was taken back by the sudden title which was bestowed upon Thorfinn. The feather pen glided on the surface of the crispy parchment as Askeladd hummed mostly to himself.

“The Danish king offered a princess; we need to at least offer our best to show that we give a damn about this treaty. Thorfinn is son of Thors Snorresson, the Troll of  Jom . And Thorfinn’s mum, Helga, is daughter of Sigvaldi, the commander of Jomsvikings. Not to mention, Thorfinn IS your great nephew. That’s good enough qualifications as being a Prince. Now that I have said it out loud, our lad here has a good pedigree.”

Bjorn never doubted Askeladd, but image of flea covered Thorfinn pissing on a tree stomp was so vivid that it was hard to believe in his chief’s words. While Bjorn kept his opinion to himself, the jolly, giant Vikings was practically hoping on his feet.

“My great nephew! Marrying the Danish princess,  ** HA!! ** ”

Slapping his knee, Thorkell ran toward the mouth of the tent.

** “I MUST SHARE THIS WONDERFUL NEWS TO FINNY!” **

Thorkell boomed, and with that, he was gone. Bjorn hesitantly stare at the dust cloud which was shaped of Thorkell.

“Should I stop him?”

Shaking his head, Askeladd cackled.

“Nah. But I must say, I wish I could see the little bastard’s face when that news is delivered to him.”

Outside, Thorkell was causing a ruckus. Although he was jogging his way around the camp, his weight and power shook the ground. His wide grin scared off everyone as the monstrous Viking shouted.

** “HAS ANYONE SEEN MY NEPHEW?!” **

The on looking Vikings complied by answering.

“Dining hall!”

With a good manner, Thorkell the Invincible waved at them.

** “THANK YOU!!!” **

The dining hall was simply a large tent were long tables and chairs has been set. It reeked of blood, piss and stew. Most of the men minded their own business, some were getting into a fist fights, drank their mead or filling up their sour, empty bellies. Thorkell did a look around and saw his great nephew at the edge of the table. 

No matter what, Thorfinn had a look that could kill. Even when he was chewing on a cold potato. 

With large grin, Thorkell runs toward him.

** “FINNY MY BOY!!!” **

The giant leaps, belly sliding on the surface of the long table with such an impact that he sent all the plates and food flying. The dining men yelped and shouted, but had no balls to confront Thorkell and his weird ass antic. Thorkell slid as if he was gliding on ice, and by the time he got to the end of the table, Thorkell placed his left hand on his hip while propped his face on his right knuckles. He looked so causal like he was lying on a mound of far. 

Thorfinn had the bowel of potato stew on his palm and continued to chew his meal. He didn’t look as if he wanted to kill his great uncle. The young Norse man had mildly annoyed expression. He cocked his brow to indicate what the bloody hell Thorkell wanted.

With unending cheery disposition, grinned ear to ear.

** “SO, TELL ME MY BOY! WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU LIKE?!” **

The question was loud enough for everyman in the dining hall could hear. And they wondered if an answer or a knife would fly out of Thorfinn.

Not even bothering to look at his great uncle, Thorfinn spat.

“What the hell do you want?”

Still in his ridiculous pose, Thorkell announced.

** “YOU ARE ENGAGED THORFINN! TO THE PRINCESS OF DENMARK!” **

This was a shocking new for all the warriors. 

Thorfinn? The smelly brat with death glare was going to marry a royalty? While most of them laughed their belly laugh, half of them waited attentively to see what will Thorfinn do next.

Thorfinn glanced down at the bowel.

Then frowned.

He sat the bowel on the top of Thorkell’s head. Thorfinn was walking away, while Thorkell perfectly balanced the bowel of stew on his head, he called out to his great nephew.

** “FINNY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!” **

The young Viking gave his great uncle a murderous side glance.

“You are too simple to conjure up a plan like that. It’s Askeladd’s idea wasn’t it?”

Pulling out his infamous two knives, Thorfinn growled.

“I’m going to see Askeladd and remove his spine. I’ll definitely kill him this time.”

As Thorfinn runs toward headquarters with a murderous rampage, the witnesses wondered if Thorfinn could truly handle a person as delicate as the Princess.

\----------------------------

Against the roaring fire, shadows and ashes mixed together into the foreboding darkness. Although Spring had arrived, the Danish court was cold. Winds constantly wailed, making the court hollow and soul less. The king sat up on his throne at the head of the room, beside him, a step below was a throne reserved for Harald, the next in line. The court ground was covered with the members of the court; high ranking officers, nobles and advisors. 

In the midst of the chill. the King's eyes narrowed. In his eyes, cruel ecstasy dance with delight. He folded away the parchment which had been sent to him, and called out to his children. 

Specifically, Canute.

“Canute, walk forth.”

The feeble prince did a quick glance at his chief retainer, Ragnar, and when the elder nodded, Canute indeed took a step forward.

Among three of his children, King Sweyn saw Canute utterly useless. The second born son of his was weak from birth, too sickly to hold a sword while the oldest son, Harald was a true warrior. Even his daughter Estrid had use. She was a girl and could be used as mean of political marriage. 

But Canute? His true purpose was a spare son, other than that, who would want a misshaped weakling like him?

However, it seems that Canute had a chance to make him  **_ proud. _ **

On his throne, King Sweyn looked down on his useless heir and  ** smiled.  **

Instantly, Canute was taken back. It was such a kind and loving smile.... nothing he had ever saw before. It was a smile reserved for only Harald, the favored and beloved son. And it was something Canute had desired for so long. Harald too, noticed the changed behavior of his father, but remained silent.

Canute felt his heart racing, and stuttered.

“F-father?”

Holding out his rough, aged hand, King Sweyn called out to the youngest.

“ ** My son ** , won’t you come closer? Your father’s eyes haven’t aged well. Let me take a closer look.”

Part of Canute wanted to rush over to his father, but his cautious nature made him take a slow step. All the while Ragnar kept watchful eyes on his prince.

Canute stood at the throne steps and before he stopped, the King motioned him.

“No. Closer  ** my son ** , closer.”

This time Canute’s eyes widen, he had never gotten this close to the throne before. Much less so close to his own father, the king.

King Sweyn chuckled at Canute’s expression.

“Come, come.”

Canute takes a careful step, he nearly tripped but managed to catch himself. All eyes were on Prince Canute and the more made him nervous. When Canute stood in front of his father, bellying his feeble appearance, the King took a hold of Canute’s wrist and yanked him forward.

Propping the Prince on his lap as if he was a child. In close inspection, the king’s skin was covered by unknown diseases and several of his teeth were missing. In other words, he was terrifying.

Members of the court murmured, because this made Second born Prince Canute, indirectly sitting on the ruling throne. 

While Canute was internally panicked and confused, the old king hummed.

“I haven’t hold you like this in a long time. My how seasons changed, it feels like only a yesterday when you were a toddler. Remind your old father how many winters has passed since your birth.”

Canute felt like he was a rabbit having a heart attack, but he managed to squeak out an answer.

“Nin-nineteen f-father.”

Oh how he hated the pathetic stutter of his youngest son, but Sweyn shoves that annoyance deep within side of him The King’s eyes widen with mock concern.

“19 already? Looks like I have neglected my duty to find you a suitable partner. But fear not  ** my son ** , I have found someone to take your hands.”

The young prince hiccupped.

“You....you have. Father?”

Nodding, King Sweyn boomed. His deep, harsh voice carried out through the court.

** “LISTEN WELL MY ROYAL SUBJECTS, AND REJOYCE! THE WAR WITH THE NORSE MEN HAS ENDED WITH PEACEFUL NEGOTIATION!” **

Immediately, there was flurry of words covering the court.

War with the Vikings were over? They were sure it was going to take much longer!

The King once again spoke over his servant.

** “THE PEACE TREATY WILL BE SOLIDIFY BY A MARRIAGE. PRINCE CANUTE OF DENMARK WILL BE WEDDED TO PRINCE THORFINN OF JOMSVIKING!” **

From a flurry, it became a roar.

The Prince will marry a Prince of the Vikings?! But not just any Vikings, it was the Jomsvikings! The legendary ruthless warriors! It was so scandalous that no one seem to able to shut up. King Sweyn went over to his last part of the announcement.

“ ** PRINCE CANUTE WILL DEPART TOMMOROW, MAY THE PEOPLE SEND HIM OFF WITH PRAYERS AND GOOD WISH!” **

Turning to Canute once more, the King’s smile turned crueler. As if he had broken a kitten’s neck.

“ ** My son ** , you have my blessings. You will bring honor and glory to me.” 

Canute’s eyes begin to turn frosty and his skin turn pale with dread and fear. But for the sake of self-preservation, Canute answered.

“I-I will father.”

The king nodded with satisfaction, and released his hold on Canute.

_ He’s their problem now. _

Canute walked quickly toward Ragnar and both of them exited the room. The Prince’s legs were giving out because of fright and he had to lean on his taller and bigger retainer.

In panic Canute shook like a leaf and bit his lower lips, preventing himself to cry out loud.

“R-Ragnar. W-what did father do to me? W-was I s-sold to the V-Vikings?”

Ragnar kept a stoic face and comforted the Prince.

“Don’t worry your highness. Everything will work out.”

Before they could turn to the hall, someone caught up to him.

**_ Harald.... _ **

Crowned Prince Harald was nothing like Canute. Unlike the younger Prince, he was tall and robust. His body was a body of a seasoned warrior, and his eyes.... oh how much they were like father’s.... cold, calculative and ruthless.

Ragnar stood protectively in from of the young prince and greeted Harald.

“My liege, I assume you are here to give your brother, Prince Canute your blessing as well?

The older Prince completely ignores Ragnar and focused on his younger brother instead.

Canute…. Frail….beautiful….useless Canute…..

The moment Harald saw Canute’s terrorized face, the older prince burst out laughing. His cruel laugh mixed with the screams of the wind. Snapping his head back down. Harald smirked.

“How did you like sitting on father’s lap? Remember, that’ll be the last time you’ll ever be sitting on the throne of this court.”

Clicking his heels away, Harald roared with mockery.

“PERFECT! JUST PERFECT! BECOMING AN ARGR TO A SAVAGE PRINCE! IT’S A ROLE YOU WERE DESTINED FOR!”

Ragnar wanted to yell at Prince Harald for his obstructive words yet, the retainer had no power to do so. The old man leads away frail Canute who was in near tear.

The two turn away from the cruel, court of the Danish kingdom. Ragnar had his guiding hand on Canute, it was firm and warn.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The said bride arrives. But Thorfinn and the mercenaries realized that Canute is a he.   
> Will the warriors receive him well? Or will there be blood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes at the bottom if you guys want to read about Vikings' customs!

** Two weeks later...... **

Although Spring had returned, winter still had its cold grip on the earth. Snow speckled the ground below but it wasn’t enough to call off the meeting.

Askeladd had a lot on his hands. He had the town to  fee d, an army to lead and a snot-nosed brat to prepare for the arrival of the princess. Thorfinn wasn’t exactly agreeable to the situation. In fact, he straight up opposed it. It’s taking at least six men to get Thorfinn ready.

Most importantly Thorfinn needed a good scrubbing.

One of the warriors gagged.

“LAD! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU WASHED?!”

Another scrubbed at Thorfinn’s pit rigorously.

“WHERE’S YER PRIDE AS VIKING?! YA NEED TO KEEP YER HYGIENE!”

Other three men ran around in the background, continuing to pour hot water into the tub.

“DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY LAVENDER??!!!”

“I HAVE THYME!! IT SHOULD BE GOOD, RIGHT?!”

“STAY STILL LAD!! YOU ARE NOT A BLOODY OTTER!!!”

The tallest warrior screamed at Thorfinn’s hands.

“THERE’S SO MUCH DIRT UNDER HIS NAILS AND NONE OF THEM ARE COMING OUUUUUTTT!!!”

The Viking men fret like midwives while half-naked Thorfinn kicked and punched in the wooden tub like a wild animal. It wasn’t Saturday but since Thorfinn had skipped so many bath days they had to make an exception.

Askeladd walked in and snorted at the sight.

“Thorfinn, you are a grown-ass man. Stop acting like a toddler.”

Sighting their chief had the squabbling men stop in their tracks. The young Norse man glared bloody daggers at the commander, while Askeladd held up a bucket to a nearby man.

“Here’s another heated water.”

It was cold weather, and since they haven’t found any hot springs a makeshift bath in the tent had to do. One of the warriors took the bucket and poured the water onto growling Thorfinn. The water has gone into his nostrils, which had him hacking.

Askeladd took a look at the muddy water and wondered if all those mucks had indeed come from Thorfinn.

Shaking his wet hair, Thorfinn hissed.

“Whatever the hell you’re planning, I  ain’t going through with it!”

Askeladd rubbed at his declining hairline and sighed. 

“Thorfinn, we have been through this. Thorkell is the closest thing of a father to you in this damn place. He approved, so you’re marrying the princess.”

But both he and Thorfinn knows that nothing comes for free. The soaked blonde glared at his father’s murderer.

“What’s in it for me?”

The onlookers blinked.

What? He’s about to marry a freaking princess. He'll have nobility, riches, and power! What more did he want?

Thorfinn gave him a reminder.

“You know what I want.”

Chuckling loudly, Askeladd crossed his arm.

“At beginning of every month, I will let you duel me!”

Knowing that Askeladd is an avid dealer and businessman, Thorfinn prodded.

“I won’t have to work for it?”

Ah, how the boy reads him.

“Only on one condition, if you ruin the marriage with the Danish Princess, the deal's off.”

A smile as wicked as Loki stretched on Thorfinn’s lips.

“Deal.”

The onlookers were baffled but knowing that there was a complicated history between the two, they made no comments. Suddenly Thorkell snap opened the flap of the tent and beamed.

** “WELL? HOW IS HE?! HAS OUR LAD WASHED FOR THE OCCASION?!” **

The giant’s eyes fell on squeaky clean Thorfinn who was climbing out of the tub. While the young man covered himself with the sheep's skin, Thorkell lets out a belly laugh.

“HA  HA HA ! FINNY! YOU LOOK LIKE A NEW MAN!”

He held up a bundle of fabrics and presented it to Thorfinn.

“Guess what?  Yer great uncle got you new clothes!”

Shaking the water out of his hair, Thorfinn looked around the tent.

“I don’t need new clothes. My old one is just fine.”

Askeladd snorted.

“That old thing? A colony of fleas was living in it. We had it burned.”

Thorfinn looked like he was about to jump up and murder everyone in the tent. Knowing what Thorfinn was thinking, Askeladd smirked.

“Relax little warrior, your father’s keepsake is back in your tent.”

Only thinking of his short swords, Thorfinn huffed.

“I’m getting my sword.”

His great uncle hummed as he approached Thorfinn and held up the new clothes. 

“Grabbing  yer sword before covering  yer bare bum  bum . You are a true warrior.”

Thorfinn cringed.

“Damn it Thorkell don’t say those words.”

Thorkell only puckered with confusion.

“What? Bum bum? Why not?”

“Ugh, never mind.”

Like queue, Askeladd motioned for helpers to moved out of the tent so Thorfinn could change into new clothes. The washers will be handsomely rewarded for what they have done. They even have bite marks to prove their ordeal.

While Thorfinn stripped buck naked and wiggled into the outfit, Askeladd questions the giant.

“Where did you get those clothes? There isn’t any shop around here. Did you raid a villager or something?”

Shaking his head, Thorkell crossed his arms and stood taller.

“I found locals from a mile from here. I had ta haggle!”

“What did you trade?”

“For the new clothes, they wanted a bear hide.”

“And where did you find the bear hide?”

“Oh, I had to find a cave and cull one meself.”

“That explains why you smell like blood and shit.”

“Don’t matter what you say, I HAD FUN!”

When Thorfinn put on a final piece, the seasoned warriors checked on the younger.

Thorfinn fashioned dark navy trousers, for a top he wore a bright turquoise knee-length tunic and rich onyx cloak. The cloak was fastened by a brooch, it’s soft glimmering silver glided and twisted into a delicate design. The material used was wool, with silk details displaying gold and silver thread. The cloak was embroidered and lined with marmot fur.

All in all, Thorfinn looked like a prince! A warrior prince with a glare that can decapitate.

Askeladd looked fairly pleased that Thorfinn looked the part. Only if they could do something with Thorfinn’s bird nest of a hair.

Thorkell produced a comb from his pocket and approached his great-nephew. Thorfinn slapped away his great uncle’s hand. Despite the objection, Thorkell dealt with it fairly easily. When Thorfinn was about to make a run for it but the giant was on to him. His hands moved faster than a striking claw of a bear. Thorfinn’s eyes widen when Thorkell grabbed him by the throat. 

Then combed his nephew's hair with careful precision. Might as well say that Thorkell looked like he was brushing a wolf cub’s fluff.

Thorfinn was taken back by that action because he never thought that his monster of a great uncle could make such gentle movements. This reminded him of the kind old English woman who combed his hair… When Thorfinn was in an unexpected trance, Thorkell had completed his handy work.

“Won’t  ya look at him?! All handsome and proper like a prince!”

Askeladd held in his laughter as they ushered them out.

The moment Thorfinn took a step out of the tent, the Viking who knew him since boyhood begins to laugh.

“BY ODIN HE CAN LIVE WITHOUT MUCK ON HIS FACE!!!”

“WHO DID YER HAIR LADDY??!!”

“OHHHH HE’S ALL FANCY AND PROPER NOW!”

“HE LOOKS LIKE A THIEF WHO STOLE THE ROYAL’S LAUNDRY!!!”

Thorfinn noticed most people pointing at his hair and quickly looked at his reflection in a nearby puddle.

It appears that Thorkell had combed his front bangs into a perfect split and the rest of his messy hair into round, comb submission. He looked like a fucking apple. Immediately Thorfinn ran through his hair shook it. This distressed Thorkell.

“Hey, I put effort into that!”

Before there was a dispute between the great uncle and the nephew, Bjorn ran into the midst of the camp.

“They are here!” They are at the port!”

This caused Thorkell to screech like an owl.

** “IT’S HAPPENING!!!!!” **

Immediately Askeladd takes command and motioned at Thorfinn. 

“Front and center boy! Here she comes.”

Glancing at his warrior, Askeladd shouted for all to hear.

“BE ON GUARD, BUT ALSO ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR! ESPECIALLY YOU THORKELL!”

Thorkell frowned and pointed at himself. Nearly half of the mem snorted until soldiers marched in. 

Exactly six to be precise. They came in a circle formation, protecting whoever walked within the middle. Was the King trusting of the Vikings? Sending little security to the precious cargo.

One beefy man  leads the soldiers; he had a full dark beard, a nearly pointy bald head, and piercingly valiant eyes.

Thorkell’s eyes twinkled.

“I’m  gonna ask for him to dual me later.”

Askeladd made a stuffy coughing noise, indirectly telling Thorkell to focus.

"You can flirt with him later. But right now, we are here for Thorfinn's little matchmaking!"

Without missing a beat, the beefy man marched right up to Askeladd.

“I am Ragnar, his highness’s retainer.”

Nodding, Askeladd offered Ragnar a handshake.

“I am Askeladd, the chief.”

Askeladd kept his introduction short, after all, this wasn’t about him. Glancing down at Thorfinn, the retainer motioned at the chief.

“Is the lad your son?”

Both Thorfinn and Askeladd spoke in unison.

“Hell no.”

Picking up where Ragnar has left it off, Askeladd points at the sharp, young warrior.

“This is Thorfinn. Uh, the Prince of the Jomsvikings.”

Askeladd introduced the rugged royalty lamely. 

Ragnar had met many people in his lifetime, within the courts and out in the battlefield. And with one look, he knew that Thorfinn was a strong one. His eyes were like daggers, full of strength, tenacity, and... rage. The Prince’s retainer puts the concerning fear aside and bowed.

“It is my honor to be in your presence Prince Thorfinn of Jomsvikings.”

For battle-hardened Thorfinn, he found the respectful bow from the elder quite ...... uncomfortable. He blew at his bang and huffed.

“Don’t call me Prince. Thorfinn’s just fine.”

Nodding, Ragnar rose his head.

“If you wish.”

Clearing his throat, Ragnar motioned for the soldiers to approach.

“Where are my manner? Allow me to introduce-  ** PRESENTING! THE SECOND HEIR TO THE THRONE, PRINCE CANUTE OF DENMARK! ** ”

One by one, the soldiers moved out of the way. Revealing the Prince for all to see. The prince of Denmark fashioned a long red cloak, chain armors, and silver helmets with an eagle’s wing on each side of his head. The most noticeable thing about the prince was that he was ahead taller than Thorfinn.

While Ragnar remained silent, the confused warriors chortled.

_ “What the?...” _

_ “Wasn’t it supposed to be a princess?” _

Askeladd snapped a question at Ragnar to get it over with.

“Was there a mix-up? I know for the fact that the king has a daughter.”

The retainer shook his head and stood his ground.

“There is no mistake. The King fully intends for his son, Prince Canute to be wedded to Prince Thorfinn of the Jomsvikings.”

Askeladd chuckled.

“Well, I'll be damned. But no matter, we'll still continue with the marriage plan.”

Thorfinn saw himself within the shadows of Prince Canute, then moved away quickly.

For what reason had the king sent a prince? Did he not take the peace treaty seriously? Not that Thorfinn cared about the damn peace treaty. But if he was forced to marry, at least he deserved an explanation.

** …..Was the King calling him an Argr?! **

Without missing a beat, Thorfinn hissed.

“The hell with this.”

Thorfinn’s voice dripped with poison. Like a flash of erupting lightning, Askeladd was grabbed. Thorkell has yanked Askeladd by the shirt and lifted him up in the sky. The giant’s scream was loud enough for everyone to hear.

** “ASKELADD!!! DO YOU KNOW WHY PEOPLE GET MARRIED?! TO HAVE BABIES!!! BABIES WHO WILL GROW UP AND ENTER BATTLEFIELD! THEN THAT GROWN BABIES WILL HAVE BABIES OF THEIR OWN WHO WILL ENTER THE BATTLEFIELD! AND GUESS WHAT ASKELADD?????!!!!! ** ** I WANT GREAT  ** ** GREAT ** ** GRAND BABBBBIEESSSSSS ** **!!!!!” **

Despite that he was being held up, Askeladd nonchalantly shrugged.

“This marriage is more important than having offspring. Their marriage is political and the meaning stands. If Thorfinn wants a child, he can have a second or even a third wife.”

Thorkell wasn’t buying  Askeladd’s words. So he decided to start up a drama.

“THEY THINK WE ARE ARGR!!!!!”

Instantly, there was a roar of outraged voices. Sure, the Viking doesn’t mind gay couples. There was nothing wrong with having a same-sex couple within their community.

And getting a laugh out of Thorfinn’s demise was fine to. But if Thorfinn was representing them and the King was treating him like an Argr, then the Vikings had a problem.

Dark clouds rolled in, covering the sun and any hope for the peace treaty.

** “SEND THEM BACK!” **

** “WE DON’T TAKE SHIT FROM YOUR KING!!!” **

** “KILL THEM!!!” **

** “CUT OFF THEIR HEADS AND SEND IT BACK TO THE DAMN KING!!!!” **

The growing tension intensified; soldiers gathered around Canute protectively while Ragnar had his hand on the hilt of the blade. Thorkell was rousing the warriors by thrusting his sword into the air. For  Askeladd he was massaging at his temple, already getting exhausted from overreaction from his men.

But most importantly, Thorfinn and Canute stood. Unresponsive and silent. Not even making an eye contact once. They were still, as if neither of them admits that each other existed. 

Yet, a figure was cutting through the crowd. Leading them was Bjorn.

“Askeladd! Askeladd!”

The chief welcomed his trusted comrade, for Bjorn was the only one who will listen to reason.

“Something wrong Bjorn?”

“No, but Atli’s here.”

“Why?”

“He’s carrying Granny Inga on his back.”

“Granny Inga?”

When that name was uttered, the raging Vikings calmed. Even Thorkell. 

Atli, the tall blonde warrior got on his knee, and on his back, a tiny old lady took a step down. 

She was such a small thing among the sea of brutes. Dawning her hair in beautiful braids were long past her. On her head, she wore simple white headdresses. Her eyes were kind and closed, eyelids and wrinkles heavy with ages. Under her chin, she covered her neck with pelt of white foxes. And running down to her midsection were necklaces made with river stones, feathers, and fangs. Her apron dress was  ashy green, like the earth she had roam for many years. This tiny old woman was a volur; one who tells the shaping of the future. And for those who believed in Odin and the old gods, she was someone to admire, heed to, and to respect.

And why was someone so important doing here?

Askeladd questioned the newly arrived.

“What are you doing here Atli? The village is about a day away, why have you come?”

“It wasn’t my intention chief, Granny insisted that I bring her here.”

The old volur’s shaking hands clutched onto her cane, and she spoke softly and gazed up.

“I wanted to be here.... When my Goddess Freyja arrived.”

Askeladd peered at the wise old woman.

“Granny Inga? What do you mean by that?”

She gripped on her cane and nodded.

“I saw. I saw a wedding feast. A wedding between a mortal man and Freyja in flesh. Whatever happens, this marriage is a must.”

Although all of the warriors believed her, they could not decipher what she meant.

“Our goddess? Freyja’s here?”

Slowly but surely, Ragnar’s eyes widen.

_ This…this is our chance!... _

Despite how the soldiers had tensed up, Ragnar motioned for Canute to approach. The Prince took careful steps and stood beside Ragnar.

And right in front of Thorfinn.

Quickly Ragnar placed his hand on Canute’s helmet and pulled it off.

As if commanded by heaven, the sunlight streamed between the clouds. Shinning its glow on only Canute and Thorfinn. 

All saw witness to a great beauty without bound.

Hair locks that were like river of gold, eyes purer and serene that the deep crystal ocean, which was hidden behind by lush, full lashes. A soft, feminine face that puts all the flowers in the fields into shame. And a perfect, rosy lips that was parted ever so delicately. 

His beauty and delicate feature made people doubted his gender, for his presence was so ethereal it was hard to believe that he was a human.

A fairy perhaps.

No....a goddess.

A flawless goddess was standing before a mortal man.....

Granny Inga fell on her feet as tears streamed down on her aged face. She had witnessed so much horror and hate in the world, in presence and future. But for the first time in her life, her vision had brought her comfort into her aching heart. Sobbing softly, Inga prayed.

“Our goddess walks among us. She has come to relieve us from our suffering.”

Canute only gazed down in uncertainty and fear. While Thorfinn even with knitted brows, only stared.

_ Never saw anyone this pretty before..... _

Realizing what he had thought, Thorfinn resumed his glaring. This had Canute shuffle back and hid behind Ragnar.

Thorkell glanced at everyone and then pointed.

“That’s a girl, right? Right?”

Bjorn agreed.

“Yeah. Surely they meant a Princess. Not a prince.”

Most of the warriors were coming out of the trance and spoke to each other. They just saw it! Odin was streaming his blessing on Thorfinn and Canute!

Riding off from the tailcoat of the phenomenon, Askeladd spoke up.

“You approve of this Granny Inga? What did Odin has revealed to you?”

“Without question. I have saw in my vision....  Thier marriage will bring peace and prosperity to our people.”

This was changing the tide......the warriors agreed among themselves.

“If Granny Inga foresaw it, it’s good, yeah?”

“Odin showed his blessings.”

“And who are we to go against his wishes?”

“Especially Freyja is among us.”

If the goddess Prince comes with them, prosperity and victories of battle is guaranteed.

In excitement, the warriors shouted.

** “FREYJA!" **

** “FREYJA!" **

** “FREYJA!" **

** “FREYJA!!!!!” **

The earth and sky were shaking because of their shout. Askeladd was rather pleased with himself. An interesting turnout, but it all worked out itself. He leaned closer to instruct Ragnar.

“A carriage waits for both of you. We’ll discuss details  during our travel back to town.”

With determination, Ragnar nodded. He leads the way as the prince stayed close behind in safety. However, due to his nervousness Canute’s leg gave out and he tripped over. But instead of falling on to the ground, he falls directly into Thorfinn’s arms. 

The young Viking grabbed the prince while the taller fully leaned on him, making Thorfinn taller and stronger. They were so close, lips nearly grazed one and the another. While Thorfinn glared and remained motionless, Canute’s eyes darted back and forth from  sheer  panic. But neither of them moved away.

To the onlookers, it appeared that the young couple was lightly embracing each other. The warriors' wolf-whistled and jeered.

** “HA  ** ** HA ** ** HA!!! LOOK AT THE YOUNG COUPLE!” **

** “THORFINN’S IMPATIENT! LOOK OUT!!” **

** “I DON’T THINK THEY’LL MAKE IT UNTIL THE WEDDING NIGHT! LET’S SET THE TENT AROUND THEM!” **

It was Canute who shifted away and gazed only at the ground. He fled to Ragnar, and the retainer protectively guided him.

Bjorn laughed and slapped Thorfinn’s back.

“Well, well haven’t you turn all grown up?”

Looking around, Bjorn added.

“Wait where's Thorkell?”

Someone in the crowd yelled.

“HE’S POUTIN’!”

Indeed, he was, the giant had squatted down on the ground. With his cheeks puffed with air, he had childish pouty lips that resembled a fish. He drew on the dirt with his long finger. What presumably was Thorkell flexing and six smiling children dangling on his arms. Chances were those children are his desired “great  great grandbabies".

Knowing that Thorkell needed a distraction, Bjorn spoke up.

“Thorkell, can you take Granny Inga back to town? I need Atli here.”

“….”

“Thorkell?”

“……fine.”

Under Askeladd’s words, the troops set in motion. As everyone got in position and busied themselves, Thorfinn stood as if he was planted.

He saw the Prince getting inside of the carriage and drove away, accompanied by rest of the foot soldiers.

Thorfinn’s eyes narrowed then looked down on his hands which held the prince for a brief moment.

_ He was trembling so violently…like a lamb before the slaughterer….. _

\---------------------------------

Inside of the tight sealed carriage, Canute cried out.

“L-LET’S JUST GO B-BACK RAGNAR! YOU CAN B-BEG TO FATHER F-F-FOR ME! ASK HIM TO CA-CALL OFF THIS  M- MARRIAGE!”

Canute continued to shake, stutter and buried his face into his own palms. But no matter how much he covered his eyes, the reality remained the same. While the young prince was in absolute distress, Ragnar remained stoic and calm.

Then he broke the news.

“The marriage wasn’t his highness’s idea.  ** It was mine. I insisted to have you marry Prince Thorfinn ** .”

Canute’s head snapped up, his eyes were filled with disbelief and agony. He got up so quickly that he fell over and sat on the floor of the carriage. He only managed to weakly to hit Ragnar’s thick knee caps. Tears streamed from Canute’s tragically beautiful eyes. His eyes were so shaky from betrayal.

“W-why?! W-whatever possessed you to have s-such horrible idea?! H-how could y-you out of all p-people do this to me?!”

Canute held up his head and sobbed loudly like a child, then folded up on himself and cried onto the floor bitterly. The prince felt the familiar sturdy hand on his shoulders, Canute expected a hug or comfort, but instead he was yanked up.

He was face to face with his retainer, his face was dark and serious to the point it made Canute fearful.

“R-Ragnar?...”

With voice deep, desperate and hasty,  Rangar informed his prince.

“My Prince, do you trust me? 

“I-what? I don’t-”

“Answer my Prince.”

“I....”

What kind of question was that? There was no one Canute trusted but Ragnar.

“I trust you, Ragnar....”

“Then trust in me. I will explain everything to you in due time.”

Canute shook his pale golden head with distress.

“B-but...b-but...”

Although Canute was confused Ragnar’s expression remained stoic, he brought the prince into a tight hug.

“Please my Prince...you must have courage. Do it for this old fool.....”

Canute doesn’t answer, instead, he sobbed into Ragnar’s heart. 

And Ragnar’s lets him. Allowing Prince’s tears to spear his heart and soul.

\------------------------------------------------

They marched halfway to the town and stopped for a short break. Throughout the march, Thorfinn had his brow knotted. He was attempting to figure someone as beautiful as  Canute could really walk the earth. He had saw many things when he traveled with Askeladd and his bands of troublemakers. But never did Thorfinn saw anyone who was graceful as the Prince.

The Prince whom he’ll be marrying in a week or two.

It was a surreal event he had a hard time wrapping around his mind. Actually, the whole ordeal was baffling. Yesterday he was a dirty nobody, today he was freshened up and called a Prince.

_ Do I really qualify as a Prince? _

He wasn’t too sure. He had always believed that his parents were  commoners who lived off the coast of Iceland. Well, there was a fact that his father was a ruthless warrior, Thors the Troll. But that didn’t really validate that his father was royalty. 

_ Maybe it was mom? _

That was a believable assumption. His mother was an elegant and fair woman, not to mention she was beautiful. If anyone was royalty, it was likely that his mother was one.

They did call him Thorfinn the Prince of Jomsvikings.

**Jomsvikings......**

He quickly turned and walked over to his great uncle for a fact check. The giant was picking at his nose after he had settled Granny Inga on the lightly snow-covered flower bed. Thorkell noticed Thorfinn walking towards him, the taller flicked away his boogers and chortled.

“Nephew.”

“Great Uncle.”

“Yeah I’m pretty great.”

“Shut the hell up.”

Thorfinn scratched at his own newly washed hair.

“How the hell am I a prince?”

The giant stood taller and crossed his arms.

“What you mean by that Finny?”

How Thorkell addressed him was a little reminder to Thorfinn that Thorkell was his blood-related. No way in hell he let anyone call him "Finny" and see the next daylight. The only one who had earned that privilege was Thorkell. Thorfinn hoped that Thorkell had the answers for him.

“I said how the hell am I a prince? My parents were just commoners.”

Thorkell grin widen.

“Oh, curious about  yer heritage aren’t  ya ?”

Crossing his legs, Thorkell sat on the  wet grass with his chin propped up by his palms.

“What  ya wanna know?”

Thorfinn frowned.

“You’re just  gonna tell me straight up? No tricks? No favors? No suicide missions?”

The great uncle rolled his large, expressive eyes.

“I  ain’t Askeladd. He play his games, I play mine. But withholding information isn’t my thing. Especially we share the same heritage great-nephew.”

Thorfinn hesitated but didn’t show it.

“Tell me about mom.”

Only Odin knows that the last time he saw her. When he departed Iceland, Thorfinn was so small. Too small to have an interest in family trees or his heritage. The only thing he recalled about his mother was that she was a beautiful, sickly, and kind woman. Nothing else after that.

Cackling Thorkell wore a big smile.

“Ah Helga, she was such a small thing. Never strong enough for me to take her out into the battlefield. But boy did she wrapped her little fingers around my heart. She made sure I smuggled her treats before dinner.”

Thorfinn assumed that Thorkell was talking about his mother during her girlhood. Thorkell continued.

“You are related to the nobility of the  Jomsvikings leadership through Helga. She’s the daughter of Chief Sigvaldi, my brother. If Sigvaldi and I croak someday, you have every right to lead the  Jomsvikings . And if  ya ask me, you are perfectly capable to do so.”

This was something that Thorfinn never heard of. It was strange to be part of something without fully realizing that he was involved.

Snapping his finger, Thorkell chuckled.

“Remember when I said ye look nothing like Thors?”

That was something Thorfinn wished that it weren’t true. Sure he loved his mother, but he has always wished that he took after his father. Dawning wavy, coal-black locks.

“Yeah. You said I look more like my mom.”

“Now that I think about it, you have a keen resemblance to Sigvaldi!”

“You mean... my grandfather?”

Laughing to himself, Thorkell pointed at his great-nephew.

“Both of ye got eyes that could kill and  yer boyish charm!  Yer granddaddy is well over 50 and I bet he’s still got that damn charm of his.”

Thorfinn merely shrugged.

“Who knows. I’ll never meet the guys so one can assume.”

“What  ya mean by that?  Yer gonna meet him tomorrow.”

That came as a shock to Thorfinn.

“What?”

“ Errr ... didn’t I tell ye?”

Irritated already,  Thorfin aggressively growled.

“No. WHAT?”

Thorkell pressed his index fingers together like a young girl who got caught spreading rumors.

“I sent out invites to Sigvaldi a few weeks ago. Cause his grandbaby was about to marry the Princess of Demark. I’d assume he’ll be here tomorrow sunrise.”

Thorfinn screeched.

“YOU SONNAVA BITCH!!!”

The giant only snorted as he got back up.

“Don’t you be insulting  yer great grandmommy young man!”

When Thorfinn pulled out his  short swords , Thorkell’s eyes twinkled.

** “ALRIGHTY! COME AT ME BOY!!!” **

However, there was a loud cough from Askeladd. And the  nephew and great uncle turn to him.

“Neither of you is allowed to fight until the wedding is completed. I need Thorfinn alive and you Thorkell, make sure that you don’t scare off our guests.”

Thorfinn only death glared at Askeladd while Thorkell snorted once again.

“Hey Thorfinn, it was Askeladd’s idea that I send out the invites.”

With the last statement, the giant runs for it. If Thorfinn could act on his instinct, he would have marched over and tried to fight Askeladd. But the  young man stayed put for his battle will come to him in due time. Askeladd perfectly read Thorfinn.

“Good lad. I’m glad you can heed to reason. Anyway, since your great uncle ran off to wrestle a boar or something, you carry Granny Inga back to the town.”

Thorfinn merely shrugged.

Aksleladd added.

“Be ginger and don’t offend our volur.”

The young man eyes were like a knife, he got on one knee so that the old woman could climb on his back. The moment he set both feet on the ground, Thorfinn grumbled.

“Granny, I don’t believe in the gods.”

The old woman placed her hands on his shoulder, she didn’t rebuke him nor criticized him. Instead, she sighed sadly.

“I can see. Goddess Hel has taken your father too soon from you.”

Thorfinn was stiff but he kept walking. Granny Inga soothed his shoulders as a means of comfort, something Thorfinn have not received for a long time.

“But tell me my child, do you believe in love?”

He doesn’t answer.

“As long as love exists, I believe there are gods.”

All Thorfinn managed was a tired huffed.

“I don’t get i t,  Granny.”

An only soft smile bloomed on the sorceress.

“You’ll know in due time.”

The march continued, stomping out the winter and incomes spring.

Where all wedding begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vikings and bath- believe it or not the vikings love to stay clean. they bathe at least once a week and washed their faces every day. as of Thorfinn..since he was separated from his family from such a young age, he didn't develop clean hygiene as of yet. more on that in the future.
> 
> Vikings and same sex couples - same sex couple wasn't condemned by the vikings. It was accepted to a certain degree, but the major point was the have children. As long as there was an arrangement that the men would bring in a wife to have children, he could have multiple male lovers. so again, same sex couple wasn't frowned upon, it was a matter of baring children that was the bigger issue.
> 
> freyja- freyja was godess of war, sex, love, fertility, beauty and death. she was one of the most renowned Norse goddesses. and Canute was believed to be her because of his etheral beauty. 
> 
> volur- sorceress is often associated with Odin, who practice sorcery himself, sorceress were deemed good back in the time of old gods, for they shared wisdom and foretold warnings to the people.


	3. The Wedding between a Man and a Goddess part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the start of the wedding ceremony. Thorfinn meets his grandfather for the first time, while Canute's secret was revealed.

It was long, cold, miserable night for the traveler. Half frozen rain descended upon them .  For the sake of precious cargo, they had to  stop for the night.

At a pitched tent, two man sat. Single table between them  while their intense  glare strung around. Askeladd cackled lowly as he placed his feet on the table.

“You saw how everyone was gapping like a guppy? They really believe that lily frilly prince of yours is truly Freyja.”

Ragnar’s frowned deepen as he glared at the  man he didn’t know  he  could be trusted or not.

“You mock my Prince one more time, and you’ll have hell to pay.”

The chief of mercenaries batted his hands.

“ Oh, come now, let us both admit-”

With  dagger-like  eyes, Askeladd stabbed at the weary truth.

“-the moment I saw his face, I knew that his face wasn’t a face of a king. You know that too. That’s why you cooked up this political marriage so that I and the  Jomsvikings becomes  the young prince’s sword and shield.”

Askeladd indeed hit the bull's eyes and Ragnar’s knuckles creaked from clinching.

“Indeed, you have found out my plans.  So what of it? I say you aren’t too honest with the proposal you sent to the king either . Prince Thorfinn? I saw him and he is no prince. He knows nothing of royalty. A battle harden lad you caked up that’s what.”

The blond man shrugged and placed his hands on the back of  his head comfortably.

“Eh. You got me. But Thorfinn is indeed a Prince. He just learned his manners from mercenaries that’s all. Anyway. Offers. Tell me offers.”

Ragnar snapped.

“What in the name of God are you talking about?”

There was a shit-eating smirk tugging at Askeladd’s lips as he hummed darkly.

“I can make His Highness’s stay happy and healthy or miserable. Make your choice.”

Growl boiled in Ragnar’s throat but he let it drown within him.

“There’s a massive dowry his Majesty is sending upon the marriage, which will be given to Prince Thorfinn. The bridal price will be paid to Thorfinn’s father.”

The blond interrupted.

“The lad’s father is dead.”

“Who is next of kin?”

“His great uncle is around. Thorfinn’s grandfather, the chief of the  Jomsvikings will arrive tomorrow. They’ll figure things out.”

“ Hmph . I see.”

Then Ragnar continued.

“My Prince will receive allowance once in every month from the King as well. Indeed, he is ignored by the King but my prince still has rights to receive his wealth. And since your town will be watching over the prince you will be exempted from paying taxes and receive monthly mead and supplies from the court.”

Askeladd let out a sharp whistled.

“Hmm cushy. Extra mead for my town sounds pleasant enough.”

Ragnar gave him a crucial reminder.

“You do realize that this also means if we ever go on war with England, all of  your men  a re  required to give your service to the king?”

“We live on killing. I see no problems.”

The more hours pass, Ragnar didn’t  wanted to leave his precious prince in this place. But it was too late to back out.

“I too have demands from you.”

“Is that so?  I’ll grant it if I can manage it.”

Ragnar let’s out a heavy sigh. Of course , Askeladd won’t make it easy but that didn’t  mean that the retainer will back down.

“Make sure that the dowry goes to buying the best clothing, jewelry and outfits that truly fit for a goddess.”

“Ok, make him look like what everyone assumes him to be. Got it. Anything else?”

“Make sure you give three GOOD meals.”

“We feed Thorfinn, we have no problem feeding extra mouth since the King himself is sending allowance.”

“And my final request.”

“Alright?”

“.... build  my Prince a private study and a secret garden. One  lush with flowers, small pond and swans.”

“Why swans?”

“Only my Prince will understand it.”

“Eh. Sounds fair.”

Getting up from his chair, Askeladd stretched and yawned tiredly.

“Don’t you worry about your pretty little prince. I’ll keep him fed and watered.”

The chief walked away, then stopped at the mouth of the tent.

“But Thorfinn...he’s another issue. He barely listens to what I have to say.”

Ragnar watched quietly as the chief leave. In alone and silence, Ragnar’s mind wondered toward the Prince of  Jomsvikings . For a person who was still considered  a boy , his golden eyes were burning with vengeance. And indeed, how well Thorfinn will handle Canute? Was it possible for bloody thirsty young man to show mercy or even love?

\----------------------------

Bjorn  thrust the bowels into Thorfinn’s hands.

“Here  ya go  yor _ Highness _ .”

Thorfinn cringed with disgust at his new title. No way in the hell he’s going to get used to being called a prince. But before he lashed out, he had other questions.

“Why the hell are you giving me two bowels?”

The  second in command was walking away for his own portion.

“Askeladd said you need to deliver that food to Prince Canute.”

“I  ain’t a slave.”

“Nobody said that you are. In fact, it’s quite the opposite. You are  a  Prince now .”

“Ugh, don’t say that. And can’t you just give it to him instead?”

“No can do. Askeladd wants you guys to get along. And he figured  delivering food was a good start for the two of you.”

Although Thorfinn wanted to argue, he decided that it was best to get it over and done with. He stomped his way to the visibly, the fanciest tent that was pitched. 

_ Ugh, that’s like a visual dinner bell to the bandits. Good thing we are around. _

When Thorfinn was in close range, the soldiers stood  in front of him.

“Halt! State your business!”

Thorfinn only rolled his eyes.

“The damn prince charming.”

One of the  soldiers hissed.

“Don’t mock me boy! State your business or have your ass whooped.”

Thankfully the other soldier recognized Thorfinn’s face in the dark and quickly spoke up.

“ Oh Prince Thorfinn! My apologies! We didn’t recognize you!”

The on-guard soldier frowned.

“Wait. This short stock is the prince?!”

When Thorfinn’s usual pissed face  twisted further by anger, the more well-mannered soldier hushed his comrade.

“Just shut up and let him through.”

They partway so that the Prince of  Jomsvikings could walkthrough. Thorfinn made sure that he stepped on the feet of the soldier who mocked him.

As he entered, he noticed the color and the smell of the tents. Canute’s tent was covered in furs and  fine pelts t o keep him warm, there was also scent of lavender oil and thyme. Low  candle  light was kept within the tent to comfort the young prince. 

And the said Prince himself was soaking his cold feet in the hot water. His long, white exposed legs poked out from his robes. Immediately, Canute blushed and twisted away. He closed his robes and pulled on  the blankets to cover his slender legs.

Although while Thorfinn stared.

_ …. _ __ _ damn _ _....that’s _ _ a pretty sight. _

But he didn’t allow the beautiful legs to distract him. Thorfinn quickly set one of the bowels down on a nearby small table. He waited for Canute to say something. But Canute only steal glances and not a single word came out from his pink, plump lips.

Thorfinn huffed.

“I was told to bring you dinner. But this don’t mean you can treat me like a servant,  ya hear?”

Canute said nothing and only stared.

The shorte r  blonde huffed and waited.

Nothing.

Winds howled in the back, a hang fire.

Canute’s beautiful blue eyes only darted. Nervously staring at the  man he knew he was going to marry. He was terrifying. When Thorfinn walked in, Canute thought that he was a wolf. His footstep had no sounds, he prowled like a beast who wanted to shred his prey to pieces . Canute truly wondered if this man was a prince at all. Or was Viking Prince different from the rest?

While Canute was buried in his own thoughts, Thorfinn’s patience was eating away at him and he spat.

“Oi! Princess, don’t you have a tongue?”

Canute’s eyes widen.

_ P-Princess? _

Sure he had received insult from his father and brother but he was never  insulted by a stranger  before.

_ How prudent! I need to say something. _

But he didn’t.

The prince of Denmark simply bit down on his lower lips and hung his head down. Letting his bangs to fall over and cover his eyes.

Thorfinn tighten the bowel in his hand and growled.

** “Don’t you have something to say? This whole wedding?! Come on Princess!” **

_ We’re getting married for fuck's sake! _

Mentioning of the wedding cause Canute to shrink, he wrapped the blanket on his body and cower. This made Thorfinn agitated.

_ He has no strength in his eyes. _

“A r e you really my age? Pathetic.”

Canute’s eye turned glassy when he heard those words.

And Thorfinn swore if he stayed any longer, he will only frustrate himself. The young Viking quickly left the tent. Anger and impatient boiled within him and the fact that he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with this noob made his head hotter.

_ It’s going to take a miracle for me to get along with that princess. _

\-------------------------

It was a miracle.

By the time they arrive into the town in early  morning  , spring had come in by the full force. The sun shined so kindly and all the warriors begin to murmur about it was because Freyja in flesh had entered their territories. There were  birds singing, butterfly flies dancing and flowers blooming.

Indeed, this was all the good signs.

The town’s people welcomed Askeladd and the successful battle/peace treaty. It was thanks to Askeladd that their small village had flourish into a town. A place big enough to have a central castle located at the back of the town. And their prosperity was about to double thanks to the arrival of the “Princess.”

Askeladd gave a happy wave on his high horse while the town’s folk noticed that Thorfinn combed his hair for once in his life. 

They stopped at the entrance of the castle, and allowed the precious cargo to step out. Town’s folk who was cheering and tossing flowers  cease d . None of the people were immune to Canute’s beauty and they too called out the name of the goddess.

“It’s....by Odin....It’s Freyja.”

“She’s so beautiful .... more beautiful  than anything else I have ever saw.”

“What's s goddess doing here?”

Canute and Ragnar stared at the “castle” the young Danish Prince was going to stay. It was as if the drunks had worked on the castle. The stone masonry was a nightmare, the aged building was barely standing and the whole place smelled like piss and blood. While Canute cringed and moved his head away, Ragnar mentally noted to send additional money for building repair.

Askeladd noticed the pair and approached.

“Don’t fret! We’ll start the construction today! It’ll be presentable during the wedding day!”

Ragnar’s nose crinkled.

“I sure hope so.”

One of the watch  men shouted from the above .

** “CHIEF! THEY ARE HERE!!!” **

Askeladd clapped his hands together.

“Excellent!”

Twisting toward the group of men, he shouted.

“ THORFINN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!”

The old retainer was flabbergasted and questioned the chief.

“Is that how you address your Prince?”

The blonde man scratched at his nose and snorted.

“Don’t compare Viking Prince to a prince who grew up in the court, they are two entirely different breed.”

Of course, Thorfinn comes stomping and exhibit the same horrible mannerism.

“The fuck  do you want ?”

Both Ragnar and Canute’s eyes widen by the foul language. And the moment Thorfinn noticed Canute, he huffed.

“Hey Princess,  your tongue still  tied?”

Canute answered by hiding behind Ragnar. Recalling what his Prince told him last night, Ragnar bowed his head.

“Ah. Prince Thorfinn, please allow me to give thanks for brining Prince Canute his dinner last night. I hope such task did not offended you. Still, we are  grateful .”

Indeed, Thorfinn felt awkward getting respect from Ragnar. Thorfinn always had to earn his respect, but receiving them simply because of a mere title felt  _ wrong _ .

“ S’nothing .”

He grumbled.

Not far from them, Thorkell jogged toward them.

“ ** ASKLELADD! YA CALLED?!” **

As Thorkell’s boomed, Canute got a better look at Thorkell and was in shock by the sheer size of the man. While Canute stared with pale face, Thorkell didn’t read the young prince right.  Peering down at Canute, Thorkell boomed.

** “WELL! SO! YOU MUST BE THE GODDESS PRINCE. I AM THORKELL THE TALL, THORFINN’S GREAT UNCLE! YOU CAN CALL ME UNCLE KELLY!” **

Sure Thorkell was pouting since yesterday  because he won’t be able to grand babies anytime soon, but he decided to give this young Prince a chance.

Askeladd noticed how Canute was shaking like a newborn pup and had to tell Thorkell to stand down. 

“Back it up Thorkell, your  gonna scare off the prince.”

The grown man Thorkell responded by blowing raspberries at him.  Askeladd and Thorfinn rolled their eyes. Clearing his throat,  Askeladd let’s out his grand plan.

“The wedding will be held this sunset.”

Ragnar couldn’t believe it.

“What? That’s not enough time!”

The chief chuckled and rubbed at his chin.

“Nonsense, we had two weeks of preparation time. You folks brought mead so the process is faster. Plus, today is Friday and we have excellent weather.”

Ragnar groaned.

“True...but....”

Thorkell interrupted by tapping onto Askeladd’s declining hair line.

** “What about Kransen for the bride? **

“Prince Canute isn’t a girl so it isn’t necessary. We’ll have him washed, dolled up and put a crown on his head.”

The disregard  Askeladd had for tradition was astounding to Thorkell. 

Thorfinn frowned at his great uncle.

“Why the hell do you care so much about the Kransen?”

** “SO THAT YOU WON’T BE MARRYING A GIRL! YOU’LL BE MARRYING A WOMAN!” **

Ragnar added.

“My Prince is a male.”

Thorkell threw his long arms in the air.

** “I ** ** T’S THE IDEA! OKAY?!” **

The giant then twisted around and pointed at Thorfinn.

** “What about Thorfinn? No way only  ** ** great nephew  ** ** of mine isn’t going to break into a grave of his ancestor!” **

Askeladd hummed and crossed his arms.

“I won’t worry too much about it. Your brother is going to take care of it.”

“ Me brother ?”

Then the ground shook,  sound of perfect marching echoed  throughout the fields. In coming was the warriors of  Jomsvikings . Unlike Askeladd’s band of misfit, the warriors of Jomsvikings was a sight to behold. Their uniforms,  matching shields and armors shined brightly. Their  movement was in sync, never out of beat.  Unison of the warriors created an illusion that they were more powerful, bigger and deadlier!

And there was Thorkell running toward them like a b ig happy child. He waved and greeted his older brother.

** “ ** ** Siggy ** **!!! It’s been too long!” **

Leading the intimidating warriors was their chief.

Sigvaldi the  U ndaunted.

He was a sturdy man with his dirty blonde hair slicked back. He fashioned a medium beard and heavy bear  fur  coat . His eyes were color  of icy blue and the gaze had shape  edge to them. 

The  moment he saw Thorkell running towards him , the chief of the Jomsvikings did the same. Comically happy smile  was pulled on Sigvaldi’s face.

** “Kelly!!!  ** ** How have you been?!” **

It seemed like a brotherly hug was called for. The moment they were a  foot away from each other, the glint in the brothers’ eyes changed. Immediately Thorkell swung his battle axe and Sigvaldi drew his sword. With a  swing of weapons that was unnaturally fast, the two crossed  paths .

While Askeladd’s men stared in awe the warriors of  Jomsvikings didn’t even bat  an eye. For this was a regular occurrence to them.

In a snap, the chain of Sigvaldi’s  pendent broke. This caused a happy out burst from Thorkell.

** “HA! I WON!” **

But the elder brother clicked his tongue and  put away his sword.

“Never claim victory too quickly my dear brethren.”

“Eh?”

Instantly,  Thorkell’s headband broke and a blood was drawn from his forehead.

The giant cursed but he looked happy doing so .

“Aw damn it! Ok, how about best out of three?”

Shaking his head, Sigvaldi became serious.

“I’m done entertaining you for the day. You must report  to me what in the name of Odin you have been doing for the past three years.”

“ Oh come on Sigvaldi!”

In a voice that could chill the sunlight, Sigvaldi spoke lowly.

“I haven’t heard from you in years than two weeks ago you had the audacity to write me. Inviting me to my so-called grandson’s wedding.”

The chief of  Jomsvikings ’ eyes narrowed and recalled someone who was dear to him.

“Child of Helga ..... ”

Then bitterness surfaced.

“Son of Thors. He deserted us. And I don’t know what kind of child he had raised away from the battlefield. But don’t expect me to give him my blessing.”

Thorkell wiped the blood off from his forehead and produced another headband that looked just like the ruined one. 

“I know you are anal about Thors but what is done is done. Not to mention-”

With huge grin on his face, Thorkell raved.

** “LET ME TELL YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE THORFINN! HE’S A GREAT FIGHTER.” **

Turing toward Thorfinn and Askeladd, the giant called out to them.

** “GET OVER HERE YOU GUYS!!!!!” **

Askeladd quickly instructed Ragnar and motioned for Thorfinn to follow.

“Ragnar, take Prince Canute to the castle. Granny Inga will help you get the prince ready. Thorfinn, looks like your  gonna meet your granddaddy.”

Thorfinn only clicked his tongue but followed anyway. Bug-eyed Canute stared at the strange warriors, he continued to watch wearily as Ragnar lead him away.

As Thorfinn and  Askeladd approached, Sigvaldi rushed over. He drew his swords and swung at the young warrior. Like an instinct, Thorfinn drew his short swords. He leapt up and twisted in circular motion and quickly landed on his toes. With the momentum, he leapt forward. Meeting the blade that swung at him with his own. There was a light clash, Sigvaldi responded by twisting away, then with the full force swung stuck the young lad. This time, Thorfinn ducks. Using his short height as advantage, he thrust himself, moving closely to the attacker’s left side. He turned his blades downward and was about to struck the sword into the ribcage of the other. Sigvaldi realized what the young warrior was about to do, he re-held his sword and takes in a huge gulp of air. Putting strength on his right side, he turned his long sword quickly toward Thorfinn. Even Thorfinn was surprised at how fast the older man had swung the long sword toward his direction. Before he got his arms chopped up, he threw himself backward and skid against the dust.

Immediately, he hel d up his two blades and awaited another attack.

The attacker ceased and put his sword away. He approached and commanded with his deep, icy voice.

“Put your blades away. Let me look at your face boy.”

Thorfinn’s frowned at the command, he lowered his weapon but did not put them away. Sigvaldi looked down on the young man and practically saw himself in boyhood. In fact, it could even be said that Thorfinn was exactly look-alike when he was younger.

Same dirty blonde hair, nose, eyes and downturned lips.

Both of them had same battle harden eyes. The only difference was that Thorfinn’s eyes were honey-colored, the same as Thors Snorresson.

They glared until Sigvaldi broke away.

And made a burst of hardy laughter.

“H AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

He raised his arms and embraced Thorfinn, pulling the young man close and then lifting him off the ground as if he was five.

“TRULY! YOU ARE MY FLESH! MY BLOOD!!!!”

While Thorfinn was absolutely taken back, even the warriors of  Jomsvikings was rather surprised .

He sets Thorfinn down and placed his hands on Thorfinn’s shoulders. There was fire dancing in Sigvaldi’s eyes as he studied his grandson.

“By Odin! It’s like I had a son instead! A true warrior at that.”

Thorkell butted in and beamed.

“See? Isn’t he great?”

Sigvaldi glared at his young brother.

“Silence. I can’t believe you hogged my grandson to yourself. You should have  written to me sooner.”

While the Chief of  Jomsvikings and his brother chatted excitedly, a firm voice broke through.

“Excuse me Chief. I must remind you that Thors the Troll has deserted the battlefield. He is a traitor to us, and his son is no exception.”

Floki approached and bowed his head in deep respect to his higher up. In the back,  Askeladd snorted.

“Oh. It's that asshole.”

The man with a scar on his right eyes glared but remained silent. To Floki’s words, Thorkell waved it off.

“Meh. Forget about that. Sure , Thors deserted the battlefield, but Thorfinn here is a real fighter. He’s been on multiple suicide missions and look at what he did to my hand! He maimed it the first time he fought with me! Uh, we didn’t kn o w we were related.”

When Thorkell showed off his damaged fingers, Sigvaldi was  in awe.

“This mere boy done damage to you?”

Floki’s eyes widen at the shock.

_ A child did this?! _

Despite the fact that his fingers were gone, Thorkell looked rather proud of his great-nephew.

“Yes indeed! We call Thorfinn, Karlsefni! The Promising one!”

Sigvaldi only nodded with approval and turned his men.

“It is true that Thors have left us. But this was long before even Thorfinn was born. Despite how young he is, he is a great fighter. He is indeed my flesh and m y blood. And I will gladly take him under my wings. If any harm comes his away, there will be a price to be paid. Understand?!”

In defeat,  Floki lowered his head in submission.

Thorkell smile only widen, he knew what this meant.

Turning Thorfinn toward the Jomsvikings warriors, Sigvaldi shouted.

** “ALL HAIL PRINCE THORFINN, THE HEIR OF THE JOMSVIKINGS!” **

This meant that Thorfinn was official successor to Jomsvikings  i f Sigvaldi ever breathed his last. Immediately, the warriors of the Jomsvikings placed their axe to the ground and bowed to Thorfinn. And they roared the command.

** “ALL HAIL PRINCE THORFINN, THE HEIR OF THE JOMSVIKINGS!” **

** “ALL HAIL PRINCE THORFINN, THE HEIR OF THE JOMSVIKINGS!” **

** “ALL HAIL PRINCE THORFINN, THE HEIR OF THE JOMSVIKINGS!” **

Thorfinn swore the sky were shaking with their voice. It appeared that Sigvaldi was in a better mood as he studied Thorfinn.

“I meet my first grandson at his wedding. Well, how about that?”

Askeladd stepped in and added.

“ Good master! I t seems that you have taken Thorfinn through the ceremonial battle for the wedding. Since you are the closest next of kin, will yo u  do the honors of leading your grandson the rest of his Groom’s preparation?”

Sigvaldi stood and studied Askeladd. The chief of mercenaries looked like a deal maker and no doubt he was plotting something. But what he was suggesting was harmless.

“I’ll be honored to do so. However, this isn’t Thorfinn’s homeland. How is he to break into his ancestor’s grave?”

Of course,  Askeladd was well prepared.

“We will provide an alternative. Not to mention, breaking into ancestor’s grave is a bit o f a  set up. All we have to do is to place a new sword into the grave.”

Turning to his own men,  Askeladd questioned them.

“So where did you guys put the ceremonial weapon anyway?”

Half of the men fidgeted, half of them were practically giggling.

“Well Chief, since you trained Thorfinn all the time, we- uh,  ya know, used you as replacement  **_ pa _ ** for Thorfinn.  Sooooo , we put it in the grave of your closest kin.”

Thorfinn’s eyes flashed like lightning and quickly comment it.

“It’s inside of  Askeladd’s uncle’s grave isn’t it?”

The young Viking makes a mad dash to the graveyard and Askeladd shouted after him.

“I SWEAR TO ODIN, IF YOU DISTURB MY UNCLE’S BONES, YOU GOT HELL TO PAY!!!”

Before Thorfinn ran past Floki, he stopped.

“By the way, Thors’ dead. You happy?”

The young warrior’s sharp eyes stabbed at Floki. And the old warrior felt phantom creeping on him.

_ Those eyes...they are just like his..... _

Before Floki had the chance to talk, Thorfinn had already left.

And the Jomsvikings went after him.

For the grave robbing meant that his boyhood is meeting its death.

And he will be emerged in to life as a man.

\----------------------------

Slowly and  calmly , Granny Inga combed through the milky golden lock s. 

A Bath after a long journey supposed to feel good. But for Canute he only felt like a lamb being prepped before a meal. He refused to sit naked in front of a stranger, so he dawned on a  thin white garment. The wet fabrics clung to his skin while the rest fluttered around him in  t he water.

Canute sat in step down bath made with  stones . He was glad at least the old castle had decent bath and running hot water. On his he ad a Kransen was placed  a circlet made out of flowers. Long ago, he had imagined his wedding.  A grand wedding surrounded by people he loved. It was a simple wish, yes, b ut this was beyond his imagination. While Canute sat in silence and misery, Granny Inga slowly spoke.

“Your hair is long and beautiful. That is good. It will allure your husband.”

Canute only flinched and shook his head. Not even once had he spoke to Granny Inga, but the old volur seem to understood his body language.

“My Goddess Prince. Do you believe in love?”

Canute thought about it for a moment, then he slowly nodded in  an  a _ greement _ _. _

_ Yes _ _ , I do believe in it. I saw it bestowed on others. And I too desire it. _

The old woman’s face gained extra layer as she smiled.

“You see my Goddess Prince, when our people wed, it is all arranged by the fathers. We believe that love will come to the wedded couple in due time. Allow your relationship to grow and it will bloom into love.”

Canute’s eyes widen.

_ That rude man wolf? Absolutely not! _

Granny saw his face and chuckled.

“Do you not believe that  Thorfinn  is capable to love?”

Canute nodded.

_ The rocks will love better than he can! _

The old man popped the cork of the lavender oil bottle and poured them into the bath water.

“Thorfinn had face a great loss. But before that he was dearly loved and he too loved back. At the moment, he had forgotten how.”

She continued to comb the knot and dust out of Canute’s hair.

“You are little different from him. You did not received love from the people who should have. But you have received love from someone you did not expected.  Even so,  you learned to keep that love and treasure it.”

Canute thought of Ragnar, and indeed, the old woman was right. He allowed her to continue.

“It will be just as the same. But this time, this love will be deeper. Pulling  h is  and your soul into one.”

Canute’s face turned a shade redder, and it wasn’t because of the hot water he was sitting in.

“My Goddess Prince. You must remind Thorfinn how to love again.”

The Prince wanted to yell why.

But he didn’t.

Just then Ragnar entered carrying many boxes, he  nodded to Granny Inga.

“Thank you for your help Granny. But if you can, I would like to have a private word with his highness.”

Granny gingerly nodded and did as he requested.

Ragnar had several things in his arm and set them beside the bath. Canute fiddled his silky hair with his fingers and murmured.

“Granny said my long hair will allure my husband.”

With only Ragnar around, and also with  temporarily calmed  heart, the young prince did not stutter. Turning toward Ragnar, Canute sighed. The retainer turned his head to Canute.

“Do you wish to shave your head my Prince?”

Canute shook his head and rubbed at his chin.

“No. I can’t grow out whiskers no matter what I try . My hair can compensate for that . Besides, I like my hair long.”

He combed through his  locks with his hand, then fingered at the kransen carefully.

“This is a tradition for girls. This kransen represents my so called ‘girlhood’. When I finish this bath and take the kransen off. I would be entering ‘womanhood’. But I am no woman Ragnar, exactly what am I getting out of this?”

The retainer chuckled.

“Clean body and nice smelling hair?”

Canute whined in exasperation.

“Ragnar!”

The old retainer smiled sadly at the Prince with fondness. This was the type of tone Canute used when he was younger, especially when he didn’t want to eat his vegetables or wanted to skip out on studies

Ragnar rubbed at his beard for a moment, then  suggested.

“Why don’t we think of this  as entering your adulthood , my prince ?”

This did not satisfied Canute.

“But I too wish for preparation that makes me a man! Not a woman!”

Lifting his brow, Ragnar questioned Canute.

“You wish to get in a sword fight, break into moldy  graves, wash in unscented wild springs and share lewd jokes with married men?’

Canute cringed with disgust.

“Is THAT what they DO?”

“I’m afraid so my Prince.”

Canute thought about it for a moment, then sink deeper into the bath.

“Alright Ragnar. I guess this is preferable.”

He let his eyes wonder and his curiosity peeped.

“So what have you brought me?”

“Gift from the king. For your union.”

“Father sent them?”

“Yes my prince.”

As the curious prince watched,  Ragnar takes each box and opened them for Canute.

The first box was a beautiful crown.

“A marriage crown. This was your mother’s”

Canute only saw his mother in inscription, he didn’t how he should feel. Especially someone who is so dear and yet whom he never knew.

The second box was a sword.

“A wedding sword from your father, the king. You are to give this to Prince Thorfinn when you exchange your  vows with him.”

Ah yes, Ragnar remember this sword. When Ragnar asked for the sword that was to be used for the wedding, the king pulled the sword from his sheath and threw it down at Ragnar’s feet.

_ Moving on.... _

The third box was the smallest, inside was two rings. One gold and other silver.  Two rings were intricately woven , like winds dancing with an ocean wave.  In the middle A head of the dragon bite down on a precious stone protectively ; th e golden dragon, a blood red ruby. While the silver dragon, a flawless sapphire. Overall, it was a beautiful  ring.

“Wedding rings for the ceremony. It will be tied to the hilts of the sword. This will further seal your wedding bow. The gold is  for Thorfinn, the silver is yours my prince. ”

The  fourth box was the biggest.

“Your wedding dress. To be worn-”

Canute shouted ; his voice seems to go three-pitch higher.

“No stop! Stop! Stop! Why am I to take the role of- of- Argr! I am no Argr! I have my pride!”

Ragnar kneeled and watched his prince with kindness.

“You don’t need to hid it my prince. You are free from your father here. It’s fine for you to admit  the  truth.”

Canute was in shock and he shrank back in form of denial.

“But I don’t-”

“You can fool the gods, but you cannot fool me. I have raised you since infanthood and I know. How you love to wear your sister’s dress.... and the way you have gazed at Prince Edmund  so often . I know what you desire my dear Prince.”

A blush invaded Canute’s face.

“You...you knew?”

There was a fatherly smile on Ragnar’s face as he nodded.

“Of course I did. It’s a good thing the Vikings are accepting. The Danish court would have been cruel.”

Canute was in near tears and he slowly spoke ; he begins to stutter.

“W-why didn’t you tell me that you k-knew?”

The prince leaned forward, placing his head on Ragnar’s lap. And the tears in Canute’s eyes kept flowing. Stretching his large,  c allous hand out, Ragnar petted Canute’s head in gentle reassurance and comfort.

“I wish for you to tell me in your own terms. When you were ready. But I guess time isn’t  on our side this time. ”

Canute’s frail body shook as he sobbed.

“I-is it okay for me to be an Argr?”

“Of course my prince. I treasure you no matter what you are.”

Canute’s fingers grip on Ragnar’s pants tightened. The prince’s eyes were wide, wet and blue like the sea.

“I-I thought you would hate me. T-then I w-would have been truly alone ! ”

Ragnar cocked his brow and his smile upturned his whiskers.

“Why in the world I would ever hate you my prince?”

Overwhelmed with relief and joy, Canute wailed into Ragnar’s lap. The old comforted the prince. As Canute sobbed, the Kransen fell from his head.

Marking death to his childhood and secrets, for he had entered adulthood with a lighter heart.


	4. The Wedding between a Man and a Goddess part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without love nor friendship, as perfect strangers, Thorfinn and Canute are completing the wedding ceremony. But at the end of the night, would they be ready to enact on the vow they swore by?

For Thorfinn, this was the second time he was bathing.  After he had finished the “ancestral grave robbing” the men who were with him tossed him into a clean hot spring. There, he sat and scrubbed away.  This ceremony will solidify that he is a man.

Thorfinn snorted.

_ Whatever the hell that means. _

While Thorfinn washed , the married mercenaries sat around him and started the tradition of sharing lewd stories and crude joke. Of course, Thorfinn completely ignored it because he had heard those joke so often. While Askeladd’s men fooled around, the Jomsvikings warriors stood guard. None of them batted an eye or moved an inch. Sometimes  he wondered if they were man of flesh or stone.

Askeladd wasn’t  around because it turned out that he had a lot of things to do for the wedding.  Thorfinn didn’t knew why Askeladd was putting so much effort but the young warrior decided to keep his eyes on him.

As for Thorkell he was helping Sigvaldi to catch up. Who Thorfinn was marrying and why.

His grandfather  strokes his beard and thought for a moment.

“Political marriage with a prince? Hmm. I would have done the same.”

Thorfinn stretched down to clean his manhood, and the mercenaries shouted to him.

“Do you even know how use that?!”

A b urst of laughter,  one jabbed at each other.

“Shouldn’t we give him a talk?”

“Yes! Of fatherly and husbandly duties!”

One mercenary glanced back.

“ But it would have been easier for him to marry a woman instead .”

“Bah! What are you talking about? Thorfinn’s marrying Freyja in flesh!  That’s thousand times better then marrying a regular woman!

Another objected.

“But they won’t be able to have children.”

A counter.

“Loki bare a  foal. Anything is possible.”

Sigvaldi heard their chatter and cocked his brow.

“ ’ _ Freyja _ _ in  _ _ flesh _ ’ what do you mean by that?”

The warrior chattered louder in response.

“Our  seeresses said that Prince Canute was a Freyja in flesh!”

“The warriors  and the town's folk call him the Goddess Prince because of his unearthly beauty!”

“The seeresses also foretold that if Thorfinn and Canute enter wedlock, it will bring prosperity to our land.”

Sigvaldi kept his icy sight on them.

“Hm. How amusing.”

He turned to Thorfinn and questioned the grandson.

“What about you Thorfinn? What do you think of this matter?”

Thorfinn huffed.

“I thought the “kids" don’t have saying in it.”

“I wasn’t talking about the marriage. I want to know your opinion regarding this Goddess prince.”

Thorfinn huffed, after splashing the water with his face, he spat.

“I’m fine with it. I don’t  want to be wedded to a woman anyway .” 

Askeladd’s men were surprised but none of them commented.

_ Hmm. That makes sense why Thorfinn never part take when they raped the women from the towns they raided.  _

No matter the looks they gave him, Thorfinn continued.

“They are too troublesome. Besides, if I ever want a kid, I can always take in orphans. I saw a lot ‘em in my travels. Why make one when the whole damn land is littered with abandoned children?”

The listeners only nodded in acknowledgement. Adopting or warriors having a male lover wasn’t uncommon. 

Thorfinn ruffled his hair and shook the water out of it. Then  he  added.

“…..Canute also got nice legs. It was white as milk.”

Askeladd’s men loses it and laughed.

“HE BROKE INTO THE GRAVE A MINUTE AGO AND NOW HE TALKS LIKE A MAN!!!”

“ HE ISN’T A MAN YET! HE ISN’T FINISHED WASHING!”

As Thorfinn  stepped out of the spring, he grumbled.

“So …. how do I do it with another man?”

None of the man has clear idea.

“I reckon it’s the same?”

“Um. I never spent a night with a guy”

“ Just swing your dick and hope for the best.”

The mercenaries laughed while the Jomsvikings stared.

Staring them down to shut up.

The Chief of Jomsvikings motioned for the mercenaries to move away.

“Alright enough  jokes .”

Sigvaldi took off his bear coat and placed  it on Thorfinn.

“You have completed  the ceremony. You , my grandson, are a man now. Let’s put you in new garment and  give you a proper talk.”

Thorfinn liked the fact that his grandfather was taking him seriously. While the great uncle was hugging a nearby tree and  sobbed . 

** “OUR LITTLE FINNY IS A MAN NOW! I’M SO HAPPY!!! ** ** ” **

Thorkell’s cries sounded like a bull getting  strangled . Most men found it disturbing and moved away, even the Jomsvikings warriors.

They walked back to town and as they did, the men of the town gave Thorfinn a slap on the back and a hand shake to congratulate him. Thorfinn took a notice how indeed, the town was bustling.  Women were busy cooking, for they need to feed the whole time.  The men were helping carrying the meads into the mead hall or playing tug of wars. Another group was busy carrying firewood for the massive bon fire.

It was… hard for Thorfinn to believe that they were doing this for him.  Sure, he somewhat grew up in this town but why were this people troubling himself to do this?

Of course, Sigvaldi has same questions and asked them. And these were the following answers.

“Well sure the boy is bit of a sour apple, but he  is part of the town regardless . It’s no trouble for us to help out.”

“It’s thanks to Thorfinn’s bravery that our town is living off so well. The least we can do is prepare for the wedding.”

“Wedding is a big deal!  Of course, we are celebrating ! Thorfinn works hard, he deserves a proper one.”

Hearing them out l oud, Thorfinn didn’t knew how he should feel. But for that day, he decided  to respond  to their questions or be less insulting.

They  were guided to a specific room to prepare Thorfinn. All the while Thorkell and Sigvaldi was  giving him  **_ the _ ** **__ ** talk.

Thorkell talked as if Thorfinn was about to go to war.

** “BE DOMINANT ** **!!! ** ** AND BAM! SWAT! STAB! RIGHT IN THE -!” **

Sigvaldi cuts him off and gave a sane man’s advice. 

“You are still new to it and starting out slow isn’t a bad thing. But make sure YOU take the lead. Guide your partner into-"

Thorkell gestured his hands wildly and his wild hair was becoming ever so unruly.

** “IT’S LIKE  ** ** RIDING A HORSE FINNY BUT  ** ** THERE WILL BE GREAT EXPLOSIONS OF-" **

“Mind your strength Thorfinn. You might believe you are being gentle but warriors like us are lot stronger than we realize. Controlling your strength is going to be tricky. Constantly check on your partner if you are being gentle or not.”

Thorkell crossed his arms and gave his older brother a stink  eye .

** “GENTLE? THEY ARE GOING TO FUCK SIGGY!  ** ** IT’S ALL ABOUT CONQUER AND SUBDUE!” **

Sigvaldi had it enough and  shook his finger at his younger brother.

“This is about love making not a castle cease! Thorkell, must I remind you how you destroyed the bodies of your flings? I think only one woman managed to survive because you were too drunk to use your full strength.”

** “THE WOMENS LOVE ME! YOU’RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU ARE A LOUSY FUCKER.” **

This time Sigvaldi raised his voice as well.

** “REVNA SAID I'M A GREAT LOVER!” **

“ ** PFFFFTTTTT!!!! SHE’S JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE SHE’S A KIND WOMAN!!! **

Thorfinn stared at them as if they were a mad  man . At least one of them was.  But Thorfinn had a question.

“Who the fuck is Revna?”

Sigvaldi gave Thorfinn a hard look and scolded.

“ Grandson.  The word ‘fuck' and ‘Revna' should not  come out from your mouth at same time. She’s …. . ”

Even on Sigval di’s  hard face, a fleeting  sorrow bloomed.

“ …. your late grandmother.”

Thorfinn scratched his head then looked away.

“Oh. Shit. ”

That was as good as insulting his own mother. His mom’s mom.  Awkwardly, Thorfinn offered an apology.

“ Uh. Sorry… grandfather.”

There was a light  in Sigvaldi’s eyes. For this was his first time being addressed as a grandfather from his grandchild.

“It’s alright Thorfinn. You didn’t know, actually there’s a lot of things you don’t know about your family and heritage. When you have the chance, I would like to take the time and tell you about it.”

Before Thorfinn could accept or decline,  Thorkell had to ruin the moment. The taller jabbed at his older brother’s side and winked.

** “ ** ** SURE ** ** THORFINN CAN’T SAY ‘FUCK' AND ‘REVNA' AT THE SAME TIME, BUT YOU ARE AN  ** ** EXCEPTION ** ** , HUH SIGGY?” **

This earned Thorkell a kick on the  ass from Sigvaldi. There was a knock at the door and one of the Danish King’s soldier entered.

“Is Prince Thorfinn at present?”

Sigvaldi answered.

“That he is. He’s right there.”

The moment the soldier spotted him, he got on his knees and offered  an item to Thorfinn.

“This is from Master Ragnar. A gift from His Majesty, the king.”

It was a bundle of new clothes and in the middle was a ring. Thorfinn blinked and was mesmerized by the detail and the beauty of the ring. But he also noticed it was little small for him. His grandfather peered in and nodded with approval.

“It must be the Ring for the Goddess Prince. Hold on to it until the ceremony.”

After dismissing the soldier, Thorfinn wiggled into the outfit which had been sent to him. Sure, he could have worn the outfit that Thorkell got him. But those were everyday clothes, and these are a wedding clothes and needed to be worn. Beside if Thorfinn didn’t wore it, it was like insulting the king. And Thorfinn wouldn’t hear the end of it from Askleladd. While Thorfinn dressed, Sigvaldi commanded for few of his warriors to assist Thorfin. By putting on traditional  Jomsvikings make up on the young warrior.

Thorfinn was given a white tunic with crimson thread embroidered on the hems. His belt was made of leather with smooth opals hammered in along with gold linings. His pants were made with fresh, sturdy skin and boots made with wolf furs, which was tied down by new leather strings. His wrists were cuffed with heavy, thick golden bracelets. On his neck, a golden pendant was places. It carried a shape of an eye, the very symbol of the  Jomsvikings . On his shoulder, wolf hide was brought. Secured by silver brooch shaped like evergreen leaves. Although in fancy clothes, never should anyone forget that he is a warrior. Black  make up paint was placed on Thorfinn’s eyes, sharpening them further in strength. And making his golden pupil far brighter than the sun. They managed to slick back his unruly hair and woven small braids into his hair.

One thing is for certain, Thorfinn had never worn anything so outlandish before.

The most important was a wedding sword. Thorfinn brought out one of his father’s short blade, he gave a determined look to his grandfather.

_ I don’t care what you say. I’ll be using my father’s sword for the ceremony. _

Sigvaldi doesn’t know what kind of impact Thors have left on Thorfinn. But it was clear that Thors was someone important to his grandson. And the chief of the  Jomsvikings honored it.

Thorkell let out a hardy laughter and slapped Thorfinn’s back.

** “YOU LOOK GREAT THORFINN!!!” **

Then there was a blast of the horn and Thorfinn cocked his brow.

“What is that? Is someone attacking us?”

Sigvaldi corrected him.

“No grandson, the horn marks that it is the start of the wedding.”

\-------------------------------------

Ragnar was putting a lot of effort. And he prayed to any gods who was willing to listen to his request. The retainer even went far as to send an outfit for Thorfinn.

_ They will look like a good pair. If anyone wants to object, the visual will shun that. _

Sure, for Viking wedding it’s all about the sword and the hair. But there never a rule that objects putting extra effort on the clothing they wore.

Canute tugged at the outfit and sighed.

“Ragnar, this outfit is too stuffy. I keep stepping on the hem.”

At least it wasn’t heavy as the armors. Ragnar smiled with understanding and placed a necklace on Canute.

“Please be patient my prince.”

But a sound of the horn pierced through the air, and instantly, Canute started to trembled with near tears. 

Ragnar had to breath in courage into his Prince one more time. 

“My prince, listen to me. We must go.”

“I-I can’t. I w-won’t.”

He steadied the young prince and cleared his throat.

“Prince Canute. You are an adult now. You must stand on your own two feet.”

That did the opposite and the Prince was about to crumble on the floor below. Ragnar was about to break too. He wanted to call the whole thing off but he knew better.

“My Prince. I am an old man; I cannot protect you forever. This place, among the Vikings is the best I can do with little power that I have.”

Canute  looked up, and finally noticed that indeed, Ragnar wasn’t as young as he used to be. Years have been unkind to him. The old man was covered in harsh wrinkles.

Steadily, the Prince calmed his breathing and spoke.

“H-how should I behave?”

“Stand tall and proper. Just like when you were in the Danish court. Never forget that you are a prince. What's more, in these people’s eyes, you are their goddess. Take advantage of it.” 

“What do I need to say?”

“Granny Inga is the one holding the ceremony. She will lead you through it and all you have to do is say your vows.”

And last question and Canute’s cheek was rosy.

“Do.... Do I need to kiss Thorfinn?”

“To solidify you vow, yes my Prince.”

Canute hung his head down and sighed.

“Ok....okay....”

He closed his eyes and recalled the cold and harsh Danish Castle he had grown up in. 

_ I must remain steady.... clear my mind...... silence my spirit...... _

This was a survival tactic that Canute had perfected over the years. But he knew nothing else. When Canute’s deep blue eyes turned glassy and faded, there was a pang in Ragnar’s heart.

He wanted to give the Prince a tight hug but he knew he can’t cuddle Canute forever.

It was time to leave the nest.

Ragnar  led the way and pushed the door open. Canute imagined the member of the court with harsh eyes studying him........

He takes a step, expecting the cold and darkness.

But instantly, the coldness broke into million pieces. Rushing in, a spring of life! Bright, warmth melted the cruel court that once invaded Canute’s heart. 

Flower petals invaded the high and blue sky. It fluttered and danced, gliding through Canute's silky hair. His locks wavered, for a moment Canute squeezed his eyes shut against the light. Then slowly opening them ..... he witnessed Valhalla on Earth.

Soft fluffy clouds speckled the atmosphere, scent of flowers and honey and delicious meals wafted everywhere. The people were dancing and singing. Multiple colors of fabric strung about, flaring so merrily and gleefully. There were drums playing with pure excitement, shield clanking with flat of the axes while flutes and whistles laced along with the sweet and cool winds. 

There was so much colors and smell, all warm and happy.

The glassy gaze in Canute’s eyes melted, the prince’s tight lips hung open in awe and wonder. This place.... the celebration and gleefulness, he had never known it. Yet... he felt at home for some reason.

And the moment people saw Canute, they cheered. They sprinkled white flowers above him. With enthusiasm, they carried toward him a throne made with woods and flowers. Canute was too shocked to move nor clearly understood what they wanted him to do. Thankfully, a little girl tug at his hand and pointed at the throne.

“It’s a throne for you goddess Freyja! My father and brothers spend all night making it for you!”

Nervously, Canute nodded and got on the throne. He really didn’t expect the people to start lifting him up and carrying him. The people swayed the throne along with the beat of the drum. Canute had to hold tight to the arms of the throne. In panic, he turned to Ragnar. Thankfully his good old retainer was beside him, giving him a reassurance nod.

He was carried over to a meadow, where the wedding ceremony was being held. The people never ceased singing for once. Flowers made a path and along each side, mighty warriors of  Jomsvikings stood, shining in valor and power. The head of the wedding reception, 15 torches were lit; representing the 15 major gods and goddess. And in the middle, young cherry tress was tied together at the top. creating an arch.

And underneath it waited Thorfinn. Granny Inga stood at the head, beside her was Thorfinn, his kins and then  Askeladd .  Sigvalidi instructed Thorfinn as the Throne approached.

“When throne stops, go and escort the Goddess Prince here.”

And indeed, Thorfinn approached the throne as the people stopped. But they never lowered the throne. Ragnar carefully told Canute.

“Allow Thorfinn to help you down my prince.”

At the moment Canute was too tongue-tied, but his body did as it was told. The Throne was too high up and Canute half slipped, it was a good thing that Thorfinn caught him again.

But unlike the first time, Thorfinn was holding him in bridal style.

To the onlookers, it was an image of a mighty hero rescuing the beautiful goddess, Freyja herself. Indeed, something straight out of lore's and tales their forefathers has told. In such sight, the people cheered louder.

In close proximity, Canute and Thorfinn stared.

Neither of them said anything, and each other’s emotion was unclear. But in silence they were fulfilling their duties for the moment. Thorfinn place Canute down rather gingerly and offered his hand to the beautiful goddess prince.

Canute takes it. The other free hand, he held onto the dress so he may not trip.

As they walked, everyone noticed the sheer beauty of Canute.

Canute had white hands and milky skin. His golden hair was long and simmered against the sun. His blue eyes were deep and rich, far  purer than any precious stones in the land. 

He had already fulfilled the beauty standard of Vikings and went far beyond. 

His wedding dress was made out of pure silk, which gave him a heavenly glow at every step he takes. The white silk dress matched beautifully with the crimson cape he dawned, the white fur circled his neck and the train of the cape slowly followed him. The brooch Canute wore was solid silver, two pieces were shaped like the head of wolves. Below it was his pendent necklace, curved into shape of swan. The belt he wore was thinner compared to Thorfinn, but nonetheless held up its own beauty by the school of pearls speckled like star lights. His wrists were covered by bracelets, silver rims with emerald embedded like a flower bud. On top of his head, the crown sat up gracefully. The silver was woven in elvish style, eternally graceful and true. Each stand bore silver flower buds, and right at the center was knotted silver branch. And around those silver branches were small flower blooms with emeralds in the center. Finally, at the middle of the crown had pure sapphire embedded within.

And this have enhanced Canute’s beauty by further.

Even the stoic  Jomsvikings broke. Some stared in pure awe, few had their mouth hung open, while others chattered amongst themselves.

Standing beside each other with their coordinated clothes, Thorfinn and Canute appeared like a matching pair. Thorfinn appeared like stoic and powerful warrior while contrastingly Canute had a grace and beauty.

Many men felt jealousy toward Thorfinn, for he was about to be wedded to a goddess.

They walked in careful steps. Canute did his best to not to trip and for Thorfinn he watched his strength because he did not want to yank on Canute like a rag doll.

They arrived at the head of the ceremony.

And it has begun.

Granny Inga stood and motioned for the sacrifice. They decided to offer a goat sacrifice for the Frigga, the goddess of wedding. Canute did his best not to faint when he heard the goat scream. Thorfinn did his best to keep a  straight face but he wanted to roll his eyes when he noticed Thorkell sniffling and crying.

All the on looker were far more excited than the couple who was getting married. But it was  Askeladd and Ragnar who remained stern, they need for this ceremony to go smoothly. 

The old sorceress then called the attention of the young couple.

_ “May Odin give us knowledge on our way to come, may Thor bless our union with strength and courage, may Loki never deny us laughter.” _

Granny Inga turned to Thorfinn and used  her calm voice.

_ “You swear before the gods on this day that you want to take this man, goddess in flesh, Freyja among the humans, as your wife?” _

Thorfinn didn’t believe in the gods but he found it ironic that his taking life changing vow under their names. Thorfinn did a quick side glance at Canute, then he answered with sturdy voice. He made sure that he sounded less pissed off.

“I swear by Odin and Frigga.”

She then peered over at Canute; Granny Inga’s tone were much kinder to him.

_ “You swear before the gods on this day that you want to take this man as your husband?”  _

Canute licked his drying lips, and spoke little too quick.

“I swear by Odin and Frigga.”

She nodded.

“Exchange your swords.”

Thorfinn pulled out his father’s dagger from his belt, while Ragnar presented Canute his father’s sword on long, red fabric. The young warrior thought that it was good he had chosen the short  sword; no way Canute would have been able to hold Sigvaldi’s long sword. The two exchanged the swords, Canute was eager to hold the short sword because it was lighter. For Thorfinn he noticed how clean the sword Canute had given him. Chances were, it was never taken to a battlefield.

Granny Inga prayed.

_ “To our father of all, Odin his holy name.  _ _ Ragnarok _ _ will come, his destiny must be fulfilled. On earth and in  _ _ Asgard _ _ may Odin’s will guide us.” _

Granny then  instructed .

“Exchange your rings.”

From behind, Ragnar takes the short swords while Sigvaldi takes the King’s long sword so that Thorfinn and Canute had a free had for this part of the ceremony. 

Thorfinn was the first one to reach and held Canute’s hand. He noticed how soft and white his hands were. A hand that lacked callous nor scar, and hand which never held a sword.

It was.... very pretty hand.

Thorfinn thumbed at Canute’s long digit then slid the ring into his slender ring finger.

As Thorfinn stared with his hard eyes, it was Canute’s turn. 

Although Canute was taller, he realized that it was Thorfinn who had larger hands. His knuckles were unbelievably rough, covered with scars and callous. Canute wondered how many battles and fight Thorfinn had to endure to earn a hand such as these. But before Canute let his mind wonder any further, he took out the ring and wiggled it into Thorfinn’s thick ring finger.

Then the swords were returned to them. The two them gathered the tongs together and joined hands. Granny Inga took a step forward, then wrapped their tong gripped hands together, symbolizing that the two house hold have become one.

And during the whole time, Thorfinn looked into Canute’s face. Yet for the feeble prince his gazes were away.

Granny Inga was on the last part of the  incantation .

_ “Father of everything, make us fast and prices, allow our swords to strike accurate. Make our arms stronger than anyone who wants to destroy us.“ _

Most adults nodded with approval, then Granny Inga gave them final instruction.

“Now you may share a kiss to solidify the vows you have spoken.”

Instantly, Canute’s reaction becomes alive. Canute gaze down and his cheek turned rosy. Seeing Canute’s reaction, for the first time Thorfinn became nervous as well. He knew a kiss was supposed to happen during wedding and Thorfinn was unbothered by it at first.

But now, he too was becoming bashful.

When the two of them fumbled, the crowd laughed. Not out of malice but because of the young couple’s bashfulness. Someone in the crowd  yelled .

“GET TO IT THORFINN!”

This time Thorfinn’s patient ran out and his face morphed into his usual pissed off expression He knew who that voice belongs to and he’ll fling a sword at them later.  Whereas Thorfinn was thinking about possible murder, Canute was doing all sorts of calculation in his head. Thorfinn was at least a head shorter than he was, how will they kiss?

_ Should I bend down? Would that offend him? Should I go on my knees? No, that would look like I’m begging for my life. Should I pick him up? No, that would really get me killed. _

He thought of all sort of scenario, then recalled how courting couples kissed at the Danish court. That’s all he had and decided to go for it.

Canute closed his eyes and leaned forward. 

When Thorfinn noticed Canute approaching, the warrior froze. Such beautiful person was descending toward him, with their thick eye lashes closed and their rosy lips puckering shyly. Without realizing Thorfinn swallowed thickly, but when he thought that Canute was coming toward him, the Danish Prince stopped half way. Canute peered open his eyes slowly, and when he saw how close Thorfinn was, the goddess Prince’s face became a shade brighter. He fluttered his eyes closed and....

Waited for Thorfinn.

This time, the young warrior understood what he needed to do. He moved closer and angled his head so that it lines perfectly with Canute’s. Thorfinn leaned in and pressed his lips with Canute’s.

It was their first kiss and one with great weight behind it.

It was a simple touch of the skin, but Thorfinn wondered why were his hearts drumming as if he was running in the battlefields. Thorfinn could feel how Canute’s eyes lashes fluttered against his cheek. Canute’s shoulder bucked but he did not pull away. Instead, Thorfinn felt how Canute’s lips were warming up more. For Canute, he was terrified, he was feeling nervousness, terror and.... something he was not familiar with.

As they stood still in their kiss, the crowd wolf whistled, howled and screamed with joy.

As they take a step back, Thorfinn with apple red face glared away and blushing Canute only gazed down at the pebbles. Flower petals were being tossed and the crowd congratulated them.

They were married now.......and neither of them  congratulated each other.

\-------------------------

The wedding celebration went on a full swing. People danced around the bonfire and meads came like a river. 

At his point of time was late, but the mead hall was rowdy as ever. So far it was  Askeladd VS Thorkell on the drinking contest. The humble drinking horn was long forgotten and the two men was drinking straight out of barrel. Even the  Jomsviking warriors was kicking back and enjoyed the food and music, they shared laughter with  Askeladd’s warriors as well. 

And the man of the hour, Thorfinn, sat at the edge of the table and huffed. Thorfinn was feeling the buzz; as a groom so many people had offered him a honey mead and he was obligated to drink every each of the horns that was thrust to him.

Suddenly, there was a familiar deep voice.

**_ “Son.” _ **

Besides him, as Thors. Large, powerful man with such gentle honey-colored eyes. Six years old Thorfinn sniffed.

“F-FATHER!”

The little boy in adult clothing threw himself in his father’s lap and sobbed. Thors said nothing as he strokes his son’s little blonde hair. Little Thorfinn sniffed.

“I miss you so much father! I miss you  every day !”

In Thors’ smile there was sorrow as he held his child tight.

**_ “I do too my boy.” _ **

Thorfinn held tightly to his father and let himself calm down. When he wasn’t crying anymore, he wiped his snot on his sleeves and gave his father a big news. Thorfinn flared in his over-sized clothes with excitement.

“I got married father!”

His father chuckled and ruffled Thorfinn’s hair.

**_ “I see that you have. I can’t believe it. You were so little.” _ **

Thorfinn flexed his tiny arms and beamed.

“I’m a man now!”

Nodding, Thors set Thorfinn on the chair and hummed.

**_ “Who did you marry son?” _ **

Six-year-old Thorfinn stuck his tongue out in disgust.

“Canute. He’s  soooo girly!”

Thors took  a look at his new son in law. The goddess Prince was sitting alone on an oak throne. He had only drunk one cup of honey mead and was already buzzed. Ragnar was in close range and was watching him over. Thors made a comical kissy face and tease his son.

**_ “Oh! He’s so much prettier  _ ** **_ than _ ** **_ all the girls in the village! Well done son!” _ **

In  embarrassment , Thorfinn whined.

“Faaaaatthhherrrrrrrr~~~!!!!”

**_ “What?” _ **

Thorfinn huffed and crossed his arms.

“At least the girls in the village knew how to fight! Canute doesn’t! He’s no prince! He’s a princess!”

The father nodded slowly, he placed his warm hand on Thorfinn’s shoulder and guides his son’s sight.

**_ “Thorfinn, I don’t see a Prince nor princess. Do you know what I see?” _ **

“What is it father?”

On the throne sat beautiful Canute, a straggler blocked their view for a moment. When the view was cleared again, they saw doe eyed child. Small, Sickly and ever fearful. 

Thors sighed with pity.

**_ “I see a lonely child, sitting on a cold, unforgiving throne.” _ **

With stern voice, he pinched at Thorfinn’s cheek.

**_ “Be good to him, never abuse the one who is weaker than you.” _ **

“Ow! Ow! I  know father! I know!”

Thors lets out a small chuckle and crossed his  arms .

**_ “You’ll have lot of responsibilities now my son.” _ **

In a flash, Thorfinn once again became an adult, he scratched at his combed hair and coughed.

“Yeah... they told me I have husbandly duties to  fulfill ......”

Thors throws his head and laughed, then slapped Thorfinn’s back.

**_ “Why are you getting all moody son?” _ **

Thorfinn fiddled with his hands, then murmured quietly.

“How am I supposed to  ya know? Do the bed stuff when neither of us love each other?”

**_ “Is that what you were worried about? Well, aren’t  _ ** **_ you _ ** **_ a romantic soul?” _ **

Thorfinn’s face becomes a shade brighter.

“It’s a common concern.”

Thors scratched at his beard and smiled.

**_ “Hmm. Don’t let it bother you son. Love will come naturally between the two of you IF you guys are willing to put effort into it.” _ **

“Really?”

**_ “Yes. When your mother and I married, neither of us felt love. It was by the time your sister was born I had true love for your mother.” _ **

“Huh....right then.....”

They sat by each other in silence, and in comes the regular topic they always talk about. Thors gazed at the  unseen horizon and questioned his son.

**_ “Are you still thinking about revenge?” _ **

Thorfinn was back wearing his old clothes, his hands gripping the bright short swords. It was dripping with guts by the teeth of the blade. And the young warrior was covered in ugly crimson from head to toe, sitting in stanching blood. His eyes were in glare,  threatened to kill anyone who gets in his way.

“Yes.”

This displeased Thors, making the father frown.

**_ “I have told you to give it up. But it looks like you aren’t  _ ** **_ changing _ ** **_ your mind. Then let me give you one more advice.” _ **

Blood begins to drench Thorfinn’s hair, the source was unknown. In brooding hate, he sits in silence.

“.......”

The father’s phantoms  know that Thorfinn won’t change anytime soon. But he tells him anyway.

**_ “Make sure you don’t hurt Canute because of  _ ** **_ your _ ** **_ strive for vengeance. As a husband, you have responsibility to make him happy.” _ **

Before Thorfinn had a chance to argue, he was back.

Back into his royal clothing, back in the mead hall  where there was merry making. And yet, Thorfinn felt back of his head heated with anger. 

Or again, it could have just been a mead.

Just then his grandfather approached him and carried a medium sized box.

“Thorfinn?”

Sigvaldi called out to him.

“ Mmm . Uh, yes?”

“They have completed it at the armory. Have a look.”

Thorfinn does a quick check on the seat that was beside him, where his father was sitting. Of course, no one was there. The young warrior recovered quickly and peered inside of the box.

“Oh. That time already?”

“Yes Grandson.”

Thorfinn makes a quick snort, but grabbed the item out of the box. It was a hammer that symbolized Thor’s hammer. The young warrior makes his way toward Canute and everyone in the mead hall realized the item Thorfinn was holding. They started to clap, howl and make lewd jokes at him. Ragnar saw that Thorfinn was  approaching and he too handed Canute an item.

Never once Canute had done this, but he wasn’t a slave for pouring a drink to someone. This all had its own meaning. As Canute sat on the throne, he poured a honey mead into a horn and handed to Thorfinn. Thorfinn takes it and swig the honey mead for the 12th time. Canute watched and Thorfinn’s Adam's apple bobbed. He did his best not to stare for too long.

Thorfinn threw the horn away and held up the hammer. 

“Here Princess.”

He takes a step forward, and placed the hammer on Canute’s lap. The warriors wolf whistled and clapped louder. Canute’s face turned a shade redder and it wasn’t because of the mead. He carefully held the hammer so it won’t fall off from his lap. The hammer symbolized many things, such as power and even god Thor himself. But a wedding hammer? It symbolized the genital and it was basically Thorfinn offering Canute his penis. 

Askleladd made his way with drunk Thorkell and informed the prince’s retainer.

“It is time.”

Thorfinn and Canute was led away while sounds of whistling and laughing followed after them. The newlyweds plunged into the dark hallways and into the night.

The sacred part of the wedding has arrived. 

It was the consummation of the marriage.

\-------------------------------

Thorfinn and Canute meet again once more. This time the two of them wore nothing but white. Thorfinn was wearing a long tunic without pants. For Canute, he wore long white silk sleep dress. This time he was thankful that he was wearing a dress. He wasn’t fond of having a wind blowing between his bare ass. On their heads a circlet made with evergreen and white flower was placed.

And during this walk, it was critical that no one talked. Even Thorkell remained respectfully silent. 

The elders were leading the way with torches in their hands.

Three in the front and three in the back.

While Thorfinn and Canute walked side by side in the middle.

Their foot step was the only thing that echoed through the long hallway. It was easier to  differentiate the witness’s step and the wedded. For the Thorfinn and Canute was walking on bare feet.

Canute almost believe that his whole walk was a dream. And at each step they took, Thorfinn and Canute’s heart beat became louder and louder. And they thought that out of all the  ceremony they had attended, this one felt so much sacred. Purely because of the silence alone pulled on the weight of this ritual.

In the dark, the torch light hazed and the sparkle of the embers dragged across the shadows.

They walked seemingly like forever, until  Askeladd stopped and motioned at the door. Inside was beautifully furnished room. Askeladd really did went all out.

The first thing the young couple noticed was the heavy, black oak bed. It sat heavily at the head of the room, reminding them something the both of them had to do together. The bed frame was black and beautifully curved out heroes and gods from famous lore's. On the bed was fluffy white wolf belt and hefty blanket. Beside the bed was a small table with single candle holder with lit candle. The floor was made with smooth stone with turquois hue to them, covered by a bear carpet. On the wall colorful blanket of red and green embroidery hung up. Then there was a dark window seat offering a grand view of the mountains. They could still see the bon fire. At the side of the room was fire place with deer’s head as a mount. At the opposite of the wall was a table vanity mirror, with writing materials (no doubt this was for Canute)

And a chandelier made of elk’s horn was strung on the ceiling.

Indeed, this bed room was fit for a king. 

And the fact that he and Canute was supposed to sleep in it made Thorfinn shudder with horror. 

Thorkell now decided to open his big mouth and whistled.

“Oh this is a nice place for them to get it going.”

Thorfinn said nothing as Askleladd pointed at the bed.

“Try not to ruin the sheets.”

The young warrior snapped back.

“Go fuck yourself.”

Bjorn sneakered.

“I think the fucking is your job Thorfinn.”

The witnesses laughed and they have to make such jokes. For this was part of the ceremony. The six witness are the ones who makes sure they enter their marriage bed together. And those were Sigvaldi, Thorkell,  Askeladd , Bjorn, Ragnar and a single soldier (they needed one more witness from Canute’s side and the soldier got picked in the last minute.)

Regardless, Canute appeared rather uncomfortable. 

The two of them slid into the bed, Thorfinn was very distracted by the fact that how disturbingly soft the bed was. He had no idea people slept on something like this. For Canute, he was getting nervous because he felt the heat wafting out from Thorfinn’s much  muscular body.

Thorkell snapped his finger and pointed at the bed.

“Finny! That bedspread is  real special.”

Thorfinn’s eyes narrowed. He wondered if he should ask or not, but he decided to do it anyway.

“Yeah. How?”

His great uncle wore his biggest grin.

“That bed spread is where your mum and Thors made you!”

Thorfinn’s eyes shot up wide and stared down at the bedspread. For Canute, he struggled against the fluffy sheet. This caused Thorkell, Bjorn, and even Sigvaldi to make a peal of hardy laughter. The giant slapped his knee and threw his arm around Sigvaldi.

“Hee  hee hee !!! I made sure your granddaddy brought it as your wedding gift!”

Sigvaldi added.

“It’s a family heirloom, take good care of it! Your grandmother and I consummated on that bedspread as well! Then my father and his wife and the rest of our forefathers!”

Thorfinn thought that family heirloom was disgusting.

After the witness threw few more crass jokes at them, it was time for their departure. Thorkell shouted toward his great-nephew .

** “REMEMBER FINNY! SUBDUE AND CONQUER!” **

The chief of the  Jomsvikings mood soured and he growled.

“Would you give it a rest already?!!!”

Askleadd reminded Thorfinn.

“Thorfinn. Don’t fuck this up. But make SURE you fuck him up.”

Bjorn scratched at his head.

“Boss that made no sense.”

The last one to leave was Ragnar. He brow was in a knot in concern but his eyes remained stoic. The retainer gives Canute a deep bow ..... he made sure to hid his face as he closed the door behind him. Their footsteps echoed once more, this time it was going further away from them. Like on que, the down stairs become louder. They made sure to make noises to cover the newlyweds consummating.

Thorfinn lets out a huff.

_ Wow they really are expecting us to fuck. _

Then Thorfinn felt a tremble, beside him, Canute was shaking a like leaf. His  complexation has paled and he made a death grip on the bedsheet.

The two of them sat in the bed in silence.

Gradually, it was Thorfinn who first moved. The Viking prince leaned toward Canute and the goddess prince froze in shock. He wanted to scream and  protested , he wanted to kick and run out.

But he didn’t.

Instead, he held up his hands in a pathetic attempt for self-protection, tears were trickling down on his face. He was expecting Thorfinn to grab him and have his way with him, just like how everyone was expecting for them to do. 

Yet such never came. 

When Canute squeeze his eyes, he saw how Thorfinn has leaned over and blew on the candles. He gave a side glare at Canute and got out of the bed.

“The bed’s all yours princess. I’m taking the window seat.”

Like so, Thorfinn tosses away at the circlet on his head. Then marched to the window seat and sat himself down. He inclined on to it, studying the bon fire glimmering from afar. 

Seeing Thorfinn occupying the window seat, Canute exhaled. He did not realize that he was holding in his breath. Canute glanced down at his own hands as they shook violently. His monotone expression finally broke, and twisted into something pitiful and small.

Everything Canute held in; it came all out. 

The circlet that he wore fell to the side, branches tugging at his locks, messing up his once beautifully combed hair. It was now all  knotted and out of place.

Canute buried his face on his knees and held it close; he cried. He cried so hard that he drenched dress, he cried so hard that he was shaking, he cried so hard that his once pale skin became pink. He cried so hard that no sound came out.

He did it so by remaining so silently.

Thorfinn sat steadfast, more than once he wanted to turn his face toward Canute and say something. But he decided against it.

He’ll give Canute all the time he needed. 

Thorfinn knew it’ll take time. It was just like everyone had said to him.

He just didn’t know if the two of them will put on effort for their so-called “love”. 

For both of their hearts are shut tight. 

And neither of them knew if the keys for it existed.


	5. Cries of Silent Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's after the wedding. Canute must adapt in order to survive among the Vikings. But will he adjust?  
> Will Thorfinn be of help or become a downfall to Canute's survival?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for language. violence and attempt of rape for this chapter!!!!!

On his travel, Thorfinn has become a light sleeper. For who know when an enemy attack? So, when the door was knocked at the crack of the dawn, Thorfinn’s eyes flied open. 

He groaned and shook at his hair. The hangover was finally hitting him at the same time and he felt like a shit. 

_What the hell happed last night?_

Why did he drink so much? He wasn’t the type to overdo his mead. Then it dawned on him. 

He got married. 

**HE.GOT.FUCKING.MARRIED.**

His eyes swept his surrounding and landed on the bed. Indeed, someone was sleeping on top of it. All Thorfinn saw was back of Canute’s long golden locks as the goddess prince slumbered away. His body gently rise and fall underneath the blanket. Thorfinn stretched and scratched at his neck. Sure, he slept on a window seat but it was roomy and had soft sheets furnished with it. The Viking warrior had slept on rocks, fields and on boats. The window seat was pretty comfy compared to all of that. 

Then there was a gentle knock again. Thorfinn got on his feet quickly and slowly opened the door, there stood Ragnar. 

Thorfinn blinked. 

“Ah. Cone head.” 

Ragnar was taken back by the strange nickname but he quickly recovered and kept his manner. 

“It’s Ragnar your highness.” 

“Oh. Right. And don’t call me ‘your highness’ or any of that fancy shit. Thorfinn’s fine. Why are you here? You need Canute?” 

Thorfinn jabbed his thumb toward Canute’s direction, but Ragnar declined. 

“No your- uh, I mean, Thorfinn. If you allow me, I wish to speak to you.” 

The young warrior cocked his brow at Ragnar, but the old retainer motioned for him to follow. 

“Come. Come. And let’s allow Prince Canute to sleep. I’m sure he had been nervous all day since yesterday.” 

“Sure, but let’s stop at the prep room. I think that’s where they kept my clothes.” 

“Yes Of course.” 

After Thorfinn had dressed, he walked along with Ragnar. The two walked in silence as they descend the castle. It was the older who started the conversation. 

“So have you and Prince Canute-” 

“Nope.” 

Ragnar’s eyes became large as a saucer. 

“Really? Not even-” 

Thorfinn crossed his arms and huffed. 

“Nu-uh.” 

“Has he displeased you or-” 

“Ugh. No. Princess started to cry as if I was a troll who kidnapped him. I let him cry it out.” 

Ragnar sighed. He wasn’t sure if he was happy or disappointed. 

“I’m, I’m terribly sorry Thorfinn. It shouldn’t have been like this.” 

Despite how Ragnar said it, Thorfinn shrugged. 

“It’s not a big deal. I wasn’t feeling it either. This is all too.... weird for me.” 

“Marrying another man?” 

Thorfinn pushed his lips out in pout, as heat rose in his face he grumbled. 

“No. Marrying.” 

Ragnar recalled that less than a day ago, Thorfinn was a boy. This was his first day as a man and marriage was indeed a big change. Surely the newly wedded warrior was still finding his bearings. The old man nodded in acknowledgment; he lacked any malice nor judgment. 

“Ah. I see.” 

The two of them walked to the court yard and Thorfinn noticed the carriage. The Danish soldier had finished packing and waited. Thorfinn realized what was happening and shot a glance at Ragnar. 

“Wait. You’re leaving without telling Canute?” 

The old retainer nodded. 

“That I am.” 

Thorfinn didn’t care enough to ask. But knowing that Canute would probably react badly, he has to ask. 

“Why?” 

“I can not bear to say good bye. I will come and visit of course. But in order for this arrangement to work. I must take my departure now.” 

Ragnar blinked slowly, his grey eyes studying the old castle. 

“If my Prince sees me departing, he’ll beg me to take him back to the capitals. That is not possible. It’s safer for him to be here.” 

Thorfinn frowned. 

“Do you really believe that? That Princess is safer here?” 

Ragnar’s sight returned to Thorfinn and made an eye contact with the wedded warrior. 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” 

The retainer got on his knee, but never once he broke eye contact. 

“Prince Thorfinn of Jomsvikings, I beg of you-” 

Thorfinn nearly took a step back, he peered around if anyone was watching them. The young warrior’s brow knotted and he motioned awkwardly with his hands. 

“Hey- don’t-” 

But Ragnar continued. 

“When the late queen was in her death bed, I promised her that I will do everything within my power to keep Prince Canute safe. The late queen adored her youngest son, but his majesty did not fulfill her wish. I am only a mere commoner and I raised my prince as best I could. I may have been overly protective of him, but that was a must in the Danish court. As long as I stay beside him, my prince won’t be able to spread his wings in this world. You, as Canute’s husband, please.....my master.... I beg of you.... “ 

Never once Ragnar flinched away, his face strong and determined. Yet tears ran down passionately on his face. 

“Even if you cannot show love to my Prince, I beg of you that you show him mercy.” 

Thorfinn didn’t know what he wanted to say. 

He just met Canute two days ago and already this was a responsibility he had to endure? This was beyond husbandly duty. It was more of babysitting the pretty faced Prince. What kind of answer could he give? Well, for started he could ignore the old man and walk away. 

But Thorfinn couldn’t do it, the longer he saw Ragnar’s face...... he saw something familiar. 

The love, sorrow and passion in Ragnar’s eyes. How he was begging for the life of a person whom he had raised like a son..... it was almost as if.... 

Suddenly, Thorfinn saw his own father’s face in Ragnar. In a blink, Thorfinn’s hard face broke. 

It was just like that faithful day, when Thorfinn saw how his father begged for his son’s life. And in return, Thors lost his. 

Immediately, Thorfinn gripped on Ragnar’s shoulder. The young warrior’s honey-colored eyes were stern but yet... there was hint of sadness into them. Thorfinn spoke slowly and firmly. 

“I promise.” 

A sorrowful smile bloomed on Ragnar’s face, and he half laugh and half sobbed. 

“Thank you, Prince Thorfinn. I owe you my life.” 

With simple reassurance, Ragnar and the soldiers departed. 

Leaving Thorfinn with much more he had bargained for. 

\-------------------------------- 

It was half of day by the time Canute woke up. He too was groggy, and found his sleep spread softer than normal. Then the event from the day before streamed into his mind. He gasped and peered over from the blankets. 

Thorfinn wasn’t there. 

Good. 

Although nothing happened between them last night, it might have been too much for him to handle. Canute slowly got out of the bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He cringed. 

He was far from presentable and searched for a comb. Canute shuffled through the room and on the small table, there was a small wash bin for his face and comb for his hair. The water was cold, it must have been sitting here for a while. 

After washing up, he wondered where Ragnar was. His old retainer usually helped him prepare but it didn’t seem that he was around at all. 

Canute noticed the outfit he was still wearing... 

Silk dress...... 

Sure, the fabric felt like touching the smooth ocean wave, but he really needed to change out of it. This was clothing for a beautiful woman, not for a prince. 

Canute slowly opened the door, and when he saw Thorfinn standing outside he nearly spat out his own heart. Thorfinn huffed. 

“Good morning Princess.” 

Canute stared down at his own toes and didn’t look up. He fiddled with his long locks out of nervous habit and tried to move away from Thorfinn. 

“Looking for something?” 

Canute doesn’t say. 

“If you are looking for Ragnar, he left this morning.” 

That really got his attention. Shell shocked Canute stared at Thorfinn in disbelief. He opened and closed his mouth but nothing came out. 

From his pocket Thorfinn pulled out a scroll. 

“It’s a letter from him. He wanted me to give this to you.” 

Canute trembled once again, he twisted around and shut the door. Thorfinn only rolled his eyes as he stored the letter back into his pocket. 

He saw this coming. 

“Great. Just great.” 

He was supposed to give Canute a morning gift for the wedding, but obviously it wasn’t a mood for it. 

In sheer panic, Canute walked back and forth in the room. Then he pressed himself against the window. All he saw was giant mountains, they felt like unforgiving obstacle. No matter how long he stared, there was no trace of Ragnar nor the Danish carriage. In Canute’s mind, he screamed at Ragnar. 

**_HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOOD BYE??? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME RAGNAR?!!!!_ **

Unable to express his distress, Canute crawled back into the bed. After burying himself in the blanket, he sobbed until he fell asleep again. 

This was how he was for the remainder of wedding festival. 

\---------------------------- 

The Wedding feast lasted about a week and the said bride, the goddess Prince, was nowhere to be seen. Bjorn suggested dragging Canute out of the bed, but Askeladd rejected the idea. The chief said that the people of the town and the warriors truly believe that Canute was Freyja in the flesh. And having the weak, frail prince shrouded in mystery wasn’t such a bad thing. 

As for Thorfinn, he gazed upon the mountains of honey mead he had to drink for the month. No doubt the quantity was too much for him to finish it alone. This was a bigger reminder for him that Canute wasn’t around to help. Canute refused to talk to anyone and the only human presence he tolerated was Granny Inga. She would comb his hair, prepare hot water for his face and deliver his food. The old woman had the patience of gods and never enforced Canute to have a conversation. 

But still, Canute’s eyes had become glass. And the more days pass, he only gazed at the world with foggy, distant look. 

Thorkell and Sigvaldi gave Thorfinn all sorts of advice and none of them didn’t fit right. 

“Slap bouquet of flowers across his face.” Sigvaldi said. 

“Bring him the head of his enemy!” Thorkell said. 

Thorfinn was sure Canute found all of this behavior distasteful and the wedded warrior did none of those. 

As the festival drew to close, Sigvaldi was taking his leave. The chief of Jomsvikings left mountains of wedding gift for his only grandson before he departed. He wanted to visit Thorfinn again when he didn't have too much on his plate. And the grandfather said he wanted to visit Thorfinn’s mother. It had been too long last since he saw his dear daughter and granddaughter. Sigvaldi made sure that he will pass on a message for Thorfinn. 

All he wanted tell him mother and sister were. 

“I am well. I got married.” 

Thorfinn did not wanted to be wordy, and he thought that this was enough. Perhaps if he sees his mother again, he’ll have questions for her regarding relationships. 

\--------------------------- 

So far, there was two places Canute dwelled. The bed room or the latrine. He spends his day staring out the window or read scrolls. If he gets really bored, he’ll go through the gifts that had been brought to him during the wedding. None of them brought joy. 

He was still mad at Ragnar. 

_If I was to be wedded to the Viking prince_ _,_ _f_ _ine. But why couldn’t Ragnar stay here with me?_

Dealing with Thorfinn was stressful event to Canute. The Viking prince had no manners whatsoever, he never knocked when he entered, burped after eating and Canute was pretty sure Thorfinn barely washes his face. The first time they met and during their wedding ceremony Thorfinn wasn’t half bad looking. But now he marched around in filthy outfit with his hair sticking out in all directions. How crude! Can he really be a prince?! 

To him, Thorfinn was a wild animal and Canute could not second guess what he will do next. On regular basis Thorfinn tried to start a conversation with him. But as more time passed, Canute noticed the aggression and frustration in Thorfinn’s voice. And that frightened Canute further. 

“Hey Princess try eating this for once.” 

“Come out of the room princess. People might think I have broken your legs or something.” 

“Are you listening Princess?” 

“Are you just going to stare?” 

“SAY SOMETHING PRINCESS! YOU CAN TALK CAN’T YOU?!” 

In Canute’s eyes, Thorfinn’s pissed face was morphing into something demonic and monstrous. This caused Canute to avoid any conversation that might happen during the day. 

At night time Canute would wrap himself tightly so that he may not see Thorfinn. Thankfully the warrior enters their bed room while being heavily intoxicated. He doesn’t even give Canute a second glance and just plop himself on the window seat to sleep. 

Canute didn’t know how he was going to survive, but at least he didn’t feel that he was in immediate danger...... 

It was around noon time of the second week when Canute felt something. 

Something unnerving. 

He felt eyes on him anytime he walked down the hall to use the latrine. He thought it might have been a spider creeping or mice cleaning at its whiskers. And yet, the gaze felt like drenching sweat, unpleasant and felt eyes on him anytime he walked down the hall to use the latrine. Canute ignored it and thought that it was a chill that bothered him. 

It wasn’t until the 4th day that he had it enough. 

He thought the walls were moving and eyes between the crevice leaked and swirled just to watch him. He debated rather to talk to Granny Inga about it. 

But he didn’t. 

The young prince made his way to the latrine again. This time, he definitely noticed the foot step that wasn’t his. 

He takes a step. 

A step was heard from behind. 

He takes two. 

A two as well. 

Canute walked faster. 

So did it. 

The young prince held onto the collar of his silk gown (yes, he was still wearing it. But it was a fresh pair) and ran. Loud foot step slapped behind him in pursue. Canute’s breathing hitched and he glanced back fearfully. 

He saw nothing but shadows. 

When he faced front, he smacked into wall of meat. Because of impact, Canute falls backward. He groaned softly. Recalling that he was being chased, Canute jumped back on his feet. In front of him was Thorfinn. The young warrior gave him a weird look and peered behind. 

Nothing. 

Thorfinn didn’t sounded concern when he asked. 

“Something the matter princess?” 

Canute was catching his breath; his legs were still shaking. Although his body screamed, it all got caught in his throat. Thorfinn was beginning to frown deeper. 

“If you don’t say anything. I won’t know what’s going on.” 

Although Thorfinn was frowning because he was concerned, his expression only frightened Canute. When the warrior reached out for the prince, Canute flinched and backed away. He kept fumbling, unsure what to do. For Thorfinn, he could not understand Canute’s dilemma. 

_What are you so afraid of? Can’t you just come out and say it?_

“Did you see something? What happened?” 

Of course, Canute gave him the same response just like any other from past whole week. Canute closed his lips tight and look away, and Thorfinn finally snapped. 

“YOU AREN’T A PRISONER HERE PRINCESS! YOU CAN GO ANYWHERE AS YOU PLEASE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A COWARD?!” 

Getting shouted made Canute to shrink further. Even though it was Canute who was taller, he appeared much shorter than Thorfinn. The trembling Danish Prince could not meet Thorfinn’s eyes and only stared at the earth below. Thorfinn only growled and spat. 

“Don’t stare Princess. If there’s something you want to say, say it yourself!” 

Canute’s mouth trembled, he tried saying words but they all died on his lips. 

In frustration Thorfinn huffed. 

“Don’t you have a tongue? Or are you stupid?” 

Instantly, Prince Canute recalled the same words from a person who was so condescending and hateful. He saw his brother, Harald in Thorfinn’s shadow. The unforgiving shadow stretched onto the wall, growing bigger and bigger. It looked down on him, and laughed. The elder brother’s insults echoed. 

**“Don’t you have a tongue? Or are you stupid** **? Father should have tossed you in the snow the day you were born** **.”**

Canute’s face morphed into fear and dread, his shoulders pulled in as he quivered. And with tears in his eyes, he dashed away from Thorfinn. 

Thorfinn shouted. 

“HEY!” 

But as Canute ran without looking back, Thorfinn ruffled his own hair. 

“Shit.....” 

His short temper got the best of him again. And he was sure that he had ruined all the efforts he had put for the past week. 

Canute ran back inside of the room and this time, he slammed it shut and locked it behind him. He wanted to be left alone and he didn’t wanted to see Thorfinn’s face. Canute’s face turned red and he sobbed. 

_A demon was using my brother’s voice....it was saying those horrible words......_

Must he stay here and be miserable? He then heard a fluttered beyond the window. And saw sparrows flying off to the woods. How can animals who were naked and possessed nothing had so much freedom then a prince? 

If only... if only he could fly away too..... 

Then Prince Canute recalled. 

_Yes, I’m not a prisoner_ _....._ _he said I can go anywhere as I please._

Against his better judgment Canute grabbed his cloak and decided to head down. His foot step was quick, he prayed to the gods that he didn’t met anyone on his way out. Thankfully, most guards were drunk thanks to the wedding feast. He descended down stair and followed along the hallway until he was at the back door. 

Leading up to the dark woods. 

The sky was ashy gray, red has bled out. Sun have died and on coming darkness was a promise. Canute hesitated for a moment, but he made up his mind. 

He breaks for it. 

The young prince ran and all sorts of thought jumbled in his mind. 

_Where am I going? Can I survive alone? No, not without Ragnar. I miss Ragnar so much. I need to find my way back to the port. Demand that I ride one of their boats. I must go back the Danish Castle. I’m sure Ragnar can beg for me. Beg to my father to take me back. Call off this whole marriage. But_ _does_ _father want me back? W-what if he kills me?_

_No!_ _No_ _he won’t! Father loves me!_

_Doesn’t_ _he?..._ _._

Branches swatted at Canute as he ran between it. It yanked at his hair painfully and Canute yelled. He lost his footing and rolled down to a crevice with a painful crash. Sound of broken branches, mud water slushing and crushed leaves were all around him. Bird cackled at him before flying away. 

Then... late snow fell softly as if the sky was crying for him with pity. 

Canute rolled himself into ball and sniffled. 

This was pathetic. He was prince but here he was crying in a mud. 

He whimpered and called out his old retainer who will never hear him. 

“R-Ragnar....Ragnar....” 

He didn’t understand why this had to happened. What has he done to displease his father so much? That he had forsaken him in this part of the world? 

But the marriage was Ragnar’s idea.......... 

Just before Canute fell deeper into self-pity, he heard something. Actually, he didn’t. Suddenly, the forest was too quiet. There wasn’t a sound of the crickets or the birds. No winds cut across between the woods. Making the world too still and too eerie. 

Canute slowly got up and winced. 

He...he wasn’t wearing shoes.......... 

_Damn it all_ _.........._

The prince pulled himself out of the crevice and brushed his hair with his fingers. He managed to get all the leaves out of his hair until... there was a foot step. 

Yes...that’s what he heard before the forest decided to shut its mouth. 

He looked around his surrounding, as snow, the slowly descended. The heavy snow fall created an illusion that everything was the same. Dark, white and grey. The only thing that popped was Canute’s blood red cloak. His eye brows furrowed as he quickly turned his head. 

He then listened. 

Off from his left side, he heard a sound of breaking branch. 

Canute runs from it. 

And they pursued. 

He ran as fast as his feeble body could carry him but felt a shocking pain coursing through his body. His lips nearly spilled a cry but his oxygen exhausted, it became a mere choke. Canute didn’t get too far until someone harshly grabbed his hair and threw him across the grass field. When he crashed, his face turned pale and his back was hot. 

His ankles was screaming at him. 

Canute trembled in pain but his survival instinct told him to notice who the stalker was. 

He....he didn’t know who they were. But it’s no doubt that they were Askeladd’s mercenaries. The man was beefy and tall. And they reeked of alcohol. They gazed at Canute like a hungry hawk before a lamb. They laughed lustfully and studied Canute. 

“Well, doesn't he have a pretty leg?” 

“Why don’t you give us your time Oh beautiful goddess?” 

Canute’s eyes widen and he attempted to get up but fell backward. The pain was too much, he had never gotten hurt this bad before. 

When one man took a step forward, the second man grabbed him by the shoulder. 

“Where the hell do you think you are doing?” 

“What do you mean by that? I’m going to have fun with this Freyja prince!” 

**“THE FUCK YOU ARE! I’M GOING FIRST!”**

**“THE HELL YOU ARE!”**

The hunters started to think with their dicks and they begin to start an argument amongst themselves. Canute by all means wanted to get away from them as far as he can. He couldn’t put pressure on both ankles and resort to crawling. As he crawled, his teeth chattered with fright. And the snow kissed his tears. 

One Viking with a black beard realized that Canute was crawling away, he grabbed his ax and threw it at the prince. The ax twirled and stabbed Canute’s cloak, pinning him down to earth. Canute flinched in shock and ceased moving. The two hunters argued. Again. 

**“WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE DOING?!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?!!!”**

**“HE WAS GETTING AWAY! I DID SOMETHING ABOUT IT UNLIKE YOU LAZY ASS!!!!”**

**“FUCK YOU!!!”**

The Viking with a black beard used his fist to punch his partner in crime. When the red beard hit the ground, the black beard man stomped his way toward Canute. He yanked the prince painfully by the hair and tear his cloak off. He tears at the gown, exposing Canute’s shoulders and his long legs. Canute was still shaking but he crossed his arms over his body in a pathetic attempt to cover himself. The assaulter pushed the ax up to Canute’s throat and panted like a bear in heat. 

“If you behave, I’ll make it enjoyable for the two of us. Thorfinn wasn’t able to bed you because he wasn’t man enough. But I’ll make a good little wife out of you.” 

In utter fear, Canute’s eyes glossed over like glass. He doesn’t respond. 

The red beard got back on his feet and hollered. 

**“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!”**

With a swish, a blade ran at his throat. The red beard Viking gurgled and spat blood. He staggered and fell limp on the snowy ground below. 

Behind him stood Thorfinn. 

He examined what was happening before him, and saw that a man was holding an ax to Canute. The beautiful Prince’s clothing was tarnished, his once flawless hair was a mess and his muted, pale face was muddled with tears. 

Instantly, Thorfinn felt overwhelming rage. 

_How…how dare they? HOW FUCKING_ _DARE_ _THEY?!!!!!!_

And he allowed it to take over. The Prince of Jomsvikings pulled out two of his father’s short swords and charged. The assaulter tossed Canute to the side and held up his axe. He growled and swing his weapon with a force. Sounds of wind getting cut were tremendous. It was cutting Thorfinn’s hair by the inch. Although the black beard Viking was bigger, he was slower compared to Thorfinn. He grabbed the assaulter's thick arm and used it to maneuver upward. The first thing Thorfinn did was slashing off the man’s eyes. 

As Thorfinn jumped back down, the assaulter cried out in pain. He swung his ax furiously as he cursed at Thorfinn. 

**“MY EYES!!!! YOU ARKA!!! I’M GOING TO HACK YOUR LITTLE DICK OFF!!!”**

Thorfinn dodged at every swing that was thrown at him and in each doge, he landed a slash on his foe. At every strike, he viciously tears off the flesh of the assaulter. Making him pay for the clothing he had ripped off from Canute. More blood was sprayed around the red snow, making whoever stood made the ground squelch in sickening sound. And each time Thorfinn stabbed his opponent, the young warrior screamed with rage. 

**“RAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!”**

_He’s going to pay!!! He’s going to pay for what he did to Canute!!!_

Thorfinn was going to send this man to his early grave. 

Canute only watched in horror. 

This wasn’t the first time he saw violence. On multiple occasion he saw his father taking a head or two. But this fight he was witness was raw, brutal and untamed. Each strikes he saw was angry, hateful and greedy, greedy for chunk of human flesh it can rip out of. And all Canute saw was a demon wolf taking a bit out of a sinner. 

Thorfinn had slashed most nerve in the assaulter's hand and he lost his grip on the axe. His minced arm dangled uselessly on the side. 

**“I’LL KILL YOU!!!! I’LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!”**

Thorfinn grabbed both of his short blades in one hand, he jumped on the assaulter's back and delivered the final blow. He buried two blades in the black beard Viking's neck and twisted the blades. When he pulled them out, tendons, muscles and blood veins followed out. The assaulter coughed blood and crashed onto the ground below. 

Thorfinn walked off and swing his blades to clean off the filthy blood. 

Then he heard a yell, the red beard Viking wasn’t entirely dead. He pulled out his sword and screeched at Thorfinn. He held up his sword high and ran toward him. 

Thorfinn retrieved the throwing axe his attacker once used and tossed it at the second assaulter. The axe buried in his brain, rendering him to halt on the stop. 

He screamed out in pain; the man wobbled but got a grip. He glared at Thorfinn with one good eye while the other eye slowly rolled up to the back of the skull. Thorfinn stood low and held up his swords while baring his fangs as Canute lay behind him. The sinner saw a wolf demon protecting ethereal goddess Freyja. Knowing that he can’t have what he desired enraged the attacker. 

**“You… YOU LITTLE FILTH! YOU WANT TO DEFEND AN ARGR?! JUST USE HIM AND LET EVERYONE ELSE HAVE THEIR FUN!!!”**

Thorfinn dashed toward the second attacker then leaped. He as he roared, he kicked in the axe further inside of the skull. Because the kick was so strong and fast, the axe slide in. Like as if a knife was being pushed into a crisp apple. The assaulter’s remaining good eye crossed, blood and brain mattered spewed from his nose and mouth. Then he dropped his sword, slouched and sitting up dead. 

The only sound that remained was the harsh breathing of Thorfinn, pure snow was tainted by blood. 

Thorfinn spat at the corpse then let out a raging scream, fire like anger finally subsiding him. It shook the silent forest, echoing toward the gods in Valhalla. 

Then his eyes were on Canute. 

The young prince jolted and he attempts to crawl away again. When Thorfinn was walking toward Canute, all Canute could see was a demon dressed in blood. In fright, his hands fumbled and grabbed anything his hands could reach. He threw branches and rocks at Thorfinn. Who made his way toward Canute with wild, angry eyes. One of the stone managed to strike Thorfinn, causing a cut on his brow. Thorfinn glared down at Canute as blood streamed down from the injury.

Canute shook and sobbed, he wanted to know what kind of sin he committed to received such punishment such as these? To be hated by his father and brother since the day he was born. To be left all alone in strange land. To be wedded off to a barbarian. 

_And now I’m going to be killed here. Buried in unmarked grave or worse, eaten by crows._

Thorfinn stretched his hand at Canute and the Danish prince was expecting to be struck. But the pain never came, instead he felt a tug on his wrist. 

“Hey Princess, are you okay?” Thorfin’s voice horsed due to his previous wolf screams. 

Canute stared with his glassy eyes, his lips going agape. Thorfinn licked his lips because of the rolling sweat and peered down at Canute. 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” 

The Prince only shook, he was having hard time getting out of it. Normally Thorfinn would have to the Danish prince to knock it off. Yet this situation wasn’t normal, he'll have to treat Canute delicately or he will break. Thorfinn didn’t how to approach the issue at hand, until he recalled something his mother have done when he had a nightmare. Thorfinn got on his knees and held Canute’s face with both hands. Canute jumped and struggled against the hold. For the time being, Thorfinn attempted to calm him by shushing. 

“Hey! Hey! Shsssh! Shsss! It’s okay.” 

Although Thorfinn was imitating his mother, he was surprised how gentle his own voice was. He looked deeply into Canute’s glassy eyes and asserted him. 

“It’s okay. I took care of those guys. You are not in danger anymore. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

They stare in silence and the snow gently falls around them. 

Canute slowly blinked; his once glassy eyes melted. A light returned to his eyes. The creature he saw was no longer a wolf demon, instead it was a man around his own age. 

For the first time, Canute spoke to Thorfinn. 

“T.....Th.....T-Thorfinn?......” 

The warrior was surprised but he didn’t show it. 

“Hey Princess. Are you hurt?” 

Instantly, Canute tried to talk. He did his best to say something, but it came out a wobbly cry. He sobbed and he was sure he was saying something but it wasn’t cohesive. 

Thorfinn calmed him. 

“It’s fine. You don’t have to answer me right now.” 

Canute felt Thorfinn’s hand on his face and realized how rough but warm they were. The goddess prince's lips wobbled; his pretty eyes crinkled with tears. He then threw his arms around Thorfinn's neck, hugging his warrior husband close and sobbed so quietly. 

In shock, Thorfinn only blinked. But he allowed Canute to hold him and in return he awkwardly petted Canute’s back. 

“It’s alright… I’m here.” 

Thorfinn wasn’t too sure if his words were a comfort to Canute at all. But it was the best thing he could come up with. As he petted, Thorfinn gazed up at the gray sky. 

“We should head back.” 

Thorfinn slowly pulled away in order to not spook the prince and tried to get Canute to stand. But when the Prince winced and fell back on the ground, Thorfinn was definitely alarmed. 

“What’s wrong? Where does it hurt?” 

Wild, angry eyes returned, he glared at the corpses. 

“DID THEY-?!” 

Quickly Canute shook his head. He placed his hand between his legs and shook his head again to clarify. 

_No.....they didn’t get me there._

Thorfinn huffed. 

“Oh. Then where does it hurt?” 

Canute bend his legs and pointed at both of his ankles, by then purple bruises were very apparent. Thorfinn studied the injury. 

“Shit, you twisted both of your ankles. I guess you can’t walk back.” 

Then he noticed how Canute was doing his best to cover his body against the cold. His pale shoulder and knee were becoming pink because of the cold. Not to mention, he wasn’t even wearing shoes. Thorfinn sighed, then took his top off. 

He handed to Canute. 

“Wear it. It should keep you warm.” 

Canute stared at the bloody garment and Thorfinn clicked his tongue. 

“It’ll keep you warm until we get back Princess.” 

The goddess prince clenched his finger for a moment, then he took the offered garment. He wiggled inside and braced for the stench of blood. Instead, he smelled something else. Earthy, sweaty, musky and scent of the sun. It was Thorfinn’s scent and it wasn’t as bad as Canute had imagined. 

Thorfinn bent on an angle and scooped up Canute, holding him in a bridal style. The goddess Prince was amazed how someone as short as Thorfinn could pick him up with such ease. Canute felt the tight muscles that was Thorfinn and understood that the shorter was clearly stronger than he was. 

Thorfinn walked, taking Canute away from the blood bath. 

Snow crunched underneath Thorfinn and on Canute’s lashes caught few snowflakes. They traveled in silence, until Thorfinn spoke. 

“When you were running down the hall. Was it because someone was stalking you?” 

Canute held Thorfinn’s shoulder tightly, then slowly nodded. Thorfinn had a hard expression as he looked off to the distance. 

“.... shit......sorry I didn’t understand you. I’m an impatient ass. I’m not smart enough to second guess what you were trying to tell me....and I, ugh...sorry.” 

As always, Canute said nothing. But he closed his eyes and buried his face into Thorfinn’s neck. The warrior jolted and stared at Canute. The beautiful prince’s body was limp, fully trusting Thorfinn to carry him back to safety. 

And Thorfinn does. 

\------------------------ 

By the time they got back, the castle was in a commotion. Granny Inga had sensed something terrible and informed Askeladd about it. And like wise because the Prince who barely left his hallway was unpresented at the castle, Askeladd had everyone going on a search party. 

At the watch tower, the watchman screamed. 

**_“CHIEF! I SEE THEM! THORFI_** ** _N_** ** _N IS CARRYING_ ** **_PRINCE_ ** **_CANUTE IN HIS ARMS!!!”_ **

Askeladd saw the newlyweds and yelled at them from the distant. 

**“WHAT THE** **FUCK** **HAPPENED THORFINN?!”**

Askeladd and his men surrounded Thorfinn. Canute nervously glanced at Thorfinn while the young warrior wore a deadpan expression. Thorfinn answered the awaited men. 

“Kidnappers.” 

Canute, the chief, and the warriors blinked. 

“What?” 

Thorfinn said it again. 

“Kidnappers. Some of the hooligans who were your mercenaries kidnapped Canute. The bastards got too lustful and couldn’t keep it in his pants I guess.” 

Askeladd studied Canute; the young prince was dirty and he was shaken up. The chief frowned at what he was seeing.... could he have been raped? If Ragnar or Danish court found out, they’ll be done for. And surely a war will rage on once again. 

“Is Prince Canute injured? Have they taken advantage of him?” 

There was simmering anger in Thorfinn’s eyes. But he allowed it to die this time. 

“No. I got to them before they tried anything funny. But I think Canute twisted both of his ankles when he got away from them. I killed them off.” 

“Where are their bodies?” 

“North from here. It’s at the small grass field.” 

Askeladd lets out a heavy sigh and he scratched at his reclining hair line. 

“I’ll send Bjorn. You take Prince Canute and have Granny Inga take a look at his injury.” 

Thorfinn glared whilst Canute watched wearily. 

“Is that it?” 

The chief searched Thorfinn’s eyes, then added. 

“I’ll make an announcement tomorrow. Anyone who thinks about touching the Danish Prince, they’ll be severely punished.” 

Canute quickly glanced at Thorfinn. 

No one has defended him before. No one except Ragnar...... 

Thorfinn held Canute tighter and took him inside. 

“Let’s take a look at those wounds Princess.” 

From the back, Thorfinn could hear Askeladd groaning at Bjorn. 

“I think I’m losing my hair faster Bjorn! This is more than I had bargained for.” 

\-------------------------- 

Canute was cleaned up, fed and was placed back in the bed after examination. Although nothing was broken, his sprained ankle will take about a week or two to heal. For the Danish Prince, he never thought that he would be happy to return to this bed room again. He settled against the soft sheet but had hard time relaxing. Thorfinn who sat beside the bed watched him like a hawk and Canute felt himself shrinking. 

Outside, there wasn’t a moon tonight. Instead, harsh storm was brewing. It no longer snowed but the melted snow had become stinging rain. Chances are, the bodies of the assaulters were left at the woods until the weather clears for tomorrow. 

Rain tapped wildly against the window, until Thorfinn called out to catch Canute’s attention. 

“Oi. Princess.” 

Canute jolted, he looked away and bit on his lower lips. Thorfinn felt the frustration rising, but this time he remained steadily patient. 

He huffed. 

“Why are you cowering? We already established that I wasn’t going to hurt you. Little reminder, we are fucking **_married_ **.” 

Thorfinn stopped for a moment in order to fight the blush that was creeping over his face. In between grumble, he finished what he wanted to say. 

“And one of my duty as your husband is to keep you safe.” 

The goddess prince blushed. 

_Oh yeah._ _I_ _completely forgot about that._

Canute slowly made eye contact, then nodded in agreement with Thorfinn. Thorfinn eyed at the frail prince suspiciously. 

“Then how come you aren’t saying anything? You aren’t a coward, are you princess? Well for starter, you certainly had the balls to run away without shoes or even a map.” 

Canute gasped. 

_He…he knew?_

As Thorfinn watched with heavy gaze, Canute wiggled his lips. 

Then spoke. 

“The reason I d-don't talk isn’t that I’m a coward. I-I'm cautious. I have to be cautious. I’m s-sure you survived by sword. I- I have survived by silence. It’s w-what I do. So, I…...I'm cautious.” 

A big smirk grew on Thorfinn’s lips as he leans back on the chair with his hands resting at the back of his head. 

“Ha. Not bad for an excuse. It looks like you’re smart enough, my dear Princess.” 

Canute gasped as his cheeks flushed. 

“How- dare- y-you're mean!” 

Thorfinn shrugged. 

“Get used to it. This is how I am. You married a real asshole that’s for sure.” 

Canute pouted like a child, suddenly noticed the raw scar on Thorfinn's forehead. It was the spot that Canute had thrown the rock at....his wounds were not dressed, as if it was neglected to be healed naturally on its own.

Dawning on what he has done, Canute slowly reached toward Thorfinn's face.

"I-I'm sorry I-."

Thorfinn knew exactly what the Danish Prince was talking about. The warrior pulled his head away and shrugged.

"It's just a scratch. I had worse."

Although Thorfinn meant to ease Canute, to Canute it was a cold response. Ashamed, Canute held his head down and Thorfinn rebuked himself internally. They sat next to each other without saying a word.

In silence, Canute recalled Thorfinn’s statement then questioned him. 

“W-why did you say I got kidnapped? Y-you knew I ran.” 

Thorfinn snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“And what? Make the problem bigger by saying that the Danish Prince was running away from the political marriage that has been enforced? Breaking off the peace treaty? Insulting the sacred vow? People are gonna buzz like a fucking fly and it’ll be annoying to handle.” 

Canute chewed on his lower lips and hung his head down. 

They sit in silence for a moment. Allow the fireplace to whisper with ember and warmth. Thorfinn’s honey-colored eyes were on Canute the entire time. 

“Why’d you run?” 

Canute blinked as if he didn’t understand the question. 

“I said why’d you run princess? If you were bothered by the stalker, we have a castle full of warriors to help you with that. You runaway for a different reason. Usually, when someone runs, it’s because they are scared of something.” 

Canute clenched on the bedsheet and slowly admitted. 

“I'm a-afraid of being w-without Ragnar. I’m useless w-without him.” 

Without missing a beat, Thorfinn gave Canute the letter. 

“Like I said before. It’s from Ragnar.” 

The Danish prince hesitated before taking the letter. He unrolled the scroll cautiously, then read the letter which was addressed to him. 

**_“My Prince, you must be upset about how I left without showing my face to you. But I am a weak old man. If I had saw you weeping, I would have crumbled and taken you back home. For your marriage with Prince Thorfinn, I had to gamble everything I had for this day. The moment you were born, the moment the Queen had placed you in my arms, I wanted to do everything within my powers to protect you. The King’s court is cruel and unforgiving. There, you won’t receive once of respect from others. In the Castle, you will only be treated as a spare son.”_ **

Canute had to stop because he was shaking too much, Thorfinn noticed it too. As soon as Canute takes a deep breath, he continued. 

**_“But here, among the Vikings, you will be treated like a Goddess, people will adore and worship you. They believe that you are Freyja. Chances are they might treat you like a female goddess, but it’s better than being treated as an enemy. At this place, I know you will be safe from your brother and father. I know this is too much for you to handle my prince, but this is for your own survival. When you enter maturity and your appearance changed, that of unearthly beauty. I noticed how so often the Vikings compared you to Freyja, I had to take chance. Be strong my prince and hold your head up. It seems that they are indeed, good people here. People who will protect you. I must take my leave, for I am a mere servant of the king. But if I dare and if you allow me to say, I've loved you like my own, my dear prince Canute. I pray to the gods that our paths will cross again. And if you have it in your heart, forgive this old man for making such rash decisions. Your loyal servant, Ragnar.”_ **

Canute held to scroll into his heart and sobbed painfully. 

“Ragnar….it would’ve been b-better if I was born as your son….” 

The prince wanted to say that he loved Ragnar, he just wished he told his retainer sooner. 

Thorfinn sat awkwardly, unsure how to go about it. The warrior ruffled at his wild hair and huffed. 

“Shit, you cry too much.” 

He yanked out a cloth and lightly tossed it at Canute. 

“Don’t fret princess. Ragnar isn’t dead or anything. He'll come and visit. I don’t think he’s the type to sit around and fiddle with his beard for too long.” 

Canute nodded as he blew his nose on the cloth, then tossed the said fabric into the fireplace. He lets out a tired sigh. It had been an exhausting afternoon. When Canute saw Thorfinn walking away, he peeped. 

“W-where are you going?” 

Thorfinn shrugged. 

“Sleeping on the window seat like how I did since last week?” 

Canute reached for Thorfinn’s hand and stared him up with liquid eyes. 

Thorfinn frowned at the frail prince. 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

It was an expression that Thorfinn was completely unfamiliar with. 

It was sad, pleading, and ever so doe. 

Prince Canute of Denmark was making puppy eyes at Thorfinn the vengeful warrior. 

“C-could you stay beside me?” 

“Why the fuck would I-” 

Outside, the thunder screamed at the world. It seemed that Thor was having a wild day. At every bright flash, the thunder shook the whole castle. 

Canute's eyes widen and stared at the window. 

“...what if they c-come back?” 

“Who?” 

The prince nervously glanced at the door then at the window. 

“...them.” 

Thorfinn realized who Canute was talking about, then shook his head. 

“The bastards? No princess, they are dead.” 

Canute wasn’t convinced that he was safe, he held onto Thorfinn’s hand tighter. 

“What if someone t-tries to do what they d-did to me?” 

Thorfinn let out a long sigh of annoyance. With one free hand, he pulled out his father’s long sword and held it up to Canute in a non-threatening way. 

“If anyone attempts to hurt you, I’ll kill them. I’ll kill all of them.” 

It was a scary threat, but for some reason, such terrifying words put Canute to ease. He blinked slowly with his full lashes and leaned toward Thorfinn. 

“Truly?” 

Suddenly Thorfinn’s heart skipped a beat and the warrior avoid eye contact as he stuttered. 

“Y-yeah. I’m strong. I can fight anyone. So... just go to sleep Princess. I’ll guard you.” 

Canute quietly settled against the pillows and fluttered his eyes tiredly. 

“G-good night Thorfinn.” 

In silence Thorfinn watched Canute becoming engulfed by slumber. The angry thunder has hushed down, allowing rains to fall upon the world. There was gentle popping from the fireplace, dying fire burned like a beautiful jewel. And Canute’s soft lips were drinking the light of the ember. Thorfinn’s gaze widens and his mouth goes agape. For once Canute’s terrified and pale face and relaxed, his lips full and soft while his lashes stilled. His golden tresses spread and pooled around Canute like gold. 

He was so ethereal and beautiful...... 

Thorfinn wondered. 

_Can he really be real?_

Just then Thorfinn noticed something and heat muddled his face. 

This entire time, they were still holding hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arka- it means a coward, but more insulting to the vikings.


	6. The Bathday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Viking bath day.  
> Although Canute enjoys cleanliness, fear lingers in his heart. Thorfinn must stay in guard to protect Canute.   
> But watching someone beautiful bathing is truly intimidating and intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for non-sexual nudity. but it's comical and sweet! i promise

When everyone was up and about, Askeladd and his warriors made their way to the town’s square.  The chief had to formally announce that if anyone wanted to even attempt to assault the Goddess Prince, they will face severe consequence. They  will be forced to dual with Bjorn who will be consuming five mushrooms, or become dual mate for Thorkell  until he decapitates them. This will happen AFTER the assaulter get public genital mutilation.  Askeladd hoped that the warning would work. But he made sure  to h ave extra guards around the hallways and asked Bjorn to pick out honest and strong men to work as guards. 

Thorkell definitely enforced the warning with scary face.  Thorfinn had bee n told that on the night Canute was “kidnapped”, Thorkell and 50 other powerful  warriors went around the storm covered mountains and screamed for Canute to answer. After Thorkell found out that Canute had been “kidnapped, the giant now stomped around the town and give frightening glare to anyone who was unfortunate enough meet his eyes. For the corpse of the assaulter, they never received proper funeral. They don’t deserve such honor. Instead, rocks were heaped on their corpse and was left them to rot. Only the heads were retrieved, stabbed on a stake and placed at the mouth of the town to serve as reminder.

Overall, it was already a tiring day for everyone. Construction was still underway for the castle too. But lucky them, for it was bathing day.

At the outskirt of the town, there was a clear hot spring. And the town folks and the warrior take full advantage of it. The Spring was hidden by thick woods which served as  a nice covering for the nudes. Women and children to the left side of the Forest Spring while the man on the right side.

Granny Inga thought that washing in fresh hot spring would be better for Canute and instructed that he should do so.

Ever since the incident, Thorfinn stared daggers at everyone. And right he should be! Two men tried to assaulted his “wife”, which was a huge insult to his man hood and their vows. As Thorfinn carried  his trade mark  dagger one hand, he carried something far more delicate with his other hand.

In his arms was Canute. Because of his injury, Canute had become immobile. Thorfinn carried Canute around without question and silently Canute was grateful. Although, Canute does get bothered when people stared at them....

It wasn’t stare of malice or spite but of giggles and tease.

And today, Thorfinn was carrying Canute to the hot springs. On their small trip, there were too many exposed dicks for Thorfinn to feel comfortable. The young warrior wore his regular clothes while Canute was rolled up in a new crimson cloak.

As they made their way on the dirt road, naked warriors whistled and teased at Thorfinn.

“Taking your little wife to bath? How sweet of you Thorfinn!”

While Canute nudged his face into Thorfinn’s neck (in order to hide), Thorfinn snapped at the onlooker.

“Shut the fuck up.”

They keep a safe distance but the warriors continued their gossips.

“I thought Canute was a male?”

“He is.”

“Oh.”

“But what of it? Loki shifted his gender all the time. Freyja in flesh can come to us in a male body. It’s nothing new to us.”

“True.”

“A goddess among us....”

The warriors stared at the frail beauty.

Indeed, the goddess Prince was so easy on the eyes.... how will it be a treat to witness him bathing....

Instantly Thorkell walked between the ogling warriors. Buck naked, with fresh  washcloth thrown over his shoulder  and uncomfortably too close for comfort. Thanks to his outrageous height, whenever he stopped to talked to anyone, they get a nose full of his cock.

Thorkell’s cock bobbed as he greeted cheerfully.

** “ ** ** Greetings ** ** gentlemen!” **

The warriors cringed and looked away but accepted his greeting out of self-preservation.

“Hello Earl Thorkell.”

Yes, he was an Earl now. Mainly because elevated status was promised by King Sweyn.

** “You flatter me, boys! But ** ** just ** ** Thorkell is fine. So! What you talking about? Me great nephew and his pretty little prince?” **

Recalling the warning, t hey all backed away and denied it.

“No! We-!”

“Just teasing the newlyweds! Really!”

“Yeah!”

With that, they ran off with their dicks between their legs. Thorkell let out a burst of barking laughter and made his way beside Thorfinn.

** “Nephew!” **

He boomed.

“Uncle.”

Thorfinn huffed.

“Cover it up, it’s flapping like a fucking fish.”

“Oppsies!”

Thorkell drafted a cloth around him self  and grinned at Canute.

“Sorry about that  goddess in law !”

Yes, a goddess in law was a new nickname Thorkell had come up with for Canute. And the newlyweds couldn’t stop him.  Canute flinched when Thorkell noticed  him . The goddess prince resumed hiding his face on Thorfinn’s neck. 

The great uncle peered down and scratched at his beard.

“Shy one  ain’t he?”

“You could say that.”

Suddenly he recalled the day when he himself became a newly wedded husband. Young Thorkell grinning at the wonderfully shy woman who had become his wife. There was something soft in Thorkell’s eyes as he sighed wistfully.

“Reminds me of me wife......Sheila...my bonny lass.”

Every men who was on their way to the hot spring stopped on their track and stare. Even Thorfinn’s eyes widen like a saucer. Now that was something, he didn’t see it coming. Thorkell living in domestic life. 

“YOU WERE MARRIED UNCLE?”

Indeed, who had the right mind and strong enough body to take in Thorkell? Apparently, one woman caught his fancy that’s for sure. 

Thorkell glanced down with duck lips.

“Didn’t I tell ye Finny?”

Thorfinn closed his eyes and shook his head.

“You know what? I don’t  wanna know. You’ll probably give me weird sex advice.”

Canute's face turned redder  when he heard that.

The giant cackled and winked at his nephew.

“Another time then!”

They arrived at the hot springs,  aside from  nude men who were washing, there were also few warriors with armors and weapons stood around. Bjorn kept watch and when he saw the three, he motioned them over.

“Thorfinn, take Prince Canute and head to the far left side of the springs. There’s a private one  we reserved for him.”

Thorkell picked at his nose with his pinky and flicked the booger away.

“What’s the arrangement for ?”

The second in command shrugged.

“Extra cautionary. Askeladd’s order. Thorkell could you wash with the rest of the  warriors? Make sure they don’t try anything  fishy . If they do-”

Thorkell wore a wide grin.

“I FIGHT THEM!”

The giant slapped at his  pectoral m uscles and shouted.

** “WHO WANTS TO  ** ** WRESTLE  ** ** GOOD OLE’ THORKELL THE TALL! ** **? ** ** COME NOW, MEN! IT’S THE DAY WHEN YOU TEST YOUR STRENGHT!” **

Thorkell was welcomed with clapping and excited whistles from the warriors. Bjorn then focused on Thorfinn.

“I never doubt your  abilities , but have his majesty wear this.”

He handed Thorfinn a horn  attached by a string. Canute takes it, safely putting on the unfitting necklace. 

“The guards and I will come if we hear it.”

Thorfinn nodded wordlessly as they walked. Clouds rolled across the high sky, warms sunlight streamed between the heavy woods. The pebble path slowly and surely morphed into  a  field of soft moss. 

Canute watched carefully a s a curious newts and tiny flowers delicately crossed their path. And just like Bjorn had instructed, there was a spring. The spring was a good size, large enough so that at least three people could move comfortably. There was a shallow part of the spring then exceeded to a  deeper end. The spring hidden by the old, thick cherry  trees . It cried and the soft petals swirled inside of the hot spring below. Sweet fragrant air wafted, kissing any bare skin that was exposed. 

As Canute stared in awe, Thorfinn sat him down on a rock. Canute’s feet dipped in the warm water, causing the frail prince to sigh.

Thorfinn sat by the thick tree with his blades drawn out.

“Comfortable princess?”

Canute turned his head curiously a nd softly spoke.

“Y-you aren’t washing?”

Thorfinn shook his head.

“Maybe later. I’m on guard duty, remember?”

Canute thought that it was indeed strange. Although Thorfinn wasn’t good at keeping his own personal hygiene, he was on top of keeping his swords polished. He produced the polishing rag from his pocket and proceeded to clean his blades. 

As Thorfinn focused, there was a soft stir of the water. Canute had entered.  Few splashes were heard until body fully emerged. Thorfinn doesn’t look up, only  gazed down at his swords.

He continued to buff the sword until gloss returned back to the metal. He turned it over and examined it. When satisfied he moved on to the next one. His hands glided swiftly on the edge of the blade, And the cloth followed along with him.  He takes the blade at his palm and saw his own  reflection; he moves it at an angle. There was of the shimmering of the light.  The blade reflected  falling cherry blossom petals and  then  a figure wet and white. Thorfinn stopped , he glanced up for a moment then look back down.  His eyes widened , with hung open lips he gazed  up  slowly  at the figure before him.

Droplets of water ran down long back line ,  wet fabrics clung to Canute’s skin. For he had worn a white gown  as he bathed. He was too shy to be completely naked at  outside , so he chosen to do this. As Canute bends over to  wash his face, the wet fabric clung at his wide, plump ass. It revealed only little bit of his skin while rest was covered like an innocent tease. Canute’s  once straight hair was wavy  with water dews , the long tress was alluring and Thorfinn desired to run his hands through it.  The goddess prince’s thick lashes dripped with sparkling droplets. He  gaze d back ; the heat of the  spring caused him to have color on his pale skin . His cheeks and fingernails tips were  pink, as if roses had kissed him there . When Canute fully turned to  Thorfinn, the shorter man nearly choked.  Thorfinn  uttered a curse  under his breath .

“By Odin….”

Canute’s chest ….it was like  two  strawberries  poking out of  snow field .  Thorfinn thought that his blood was traveling south at alarming  rate and nearly had a nose bleed.

The beautiful prince frowned and  tilt his lo ng , swan like neck.

“T-Thorfinn?”

It was Thorfinn who was ogling, but he snapped at Canute.

“What the hell are you looking at?”

Canute bit on his pink lips. He had noticed that Thorfinn had stared for a while. Maybe because he wanted to bathe too? After all, the water felt wonderful.

The Danish prince offered.

“W-would you like to bathe too?”

Thorfinn’s face turned redder  than an  apple and the young warrior spat.

“Why the hell do I want to do that?”

Canute fiddled with his wet locks. He was sure he had  figured Thorfinn out.

_ Maybe not?  _

If Thorfinn was adamant  about keeping on guard, perhaps he  needs an excuse to take  bath? 

Canute takes a breath then spoke.

“You… smell  Thorfinn... you should wash. Especially your pits….”

He said it as  in offensive as possible but hopefully Thorfinn  wasn’t insulted . The Viking sniffed at his own arm pits, then cringed. 

_ Ok. Bath is overdue. _

Grumbling with spite and  flusters , Thorfinn stood up.

“Alright princess, you win. I’ll bathe.”

Canute suppressed his smile at the small victory but his face fell when Thorfinn begins to strip in front of him. The Viking warrior started with his top,  taking the shirt off he tossed it at the ground. And Canute’s  eye followed each discarded  garment .  Thorfinn  di d not hesitated , he thought slowing down would  have been weird.  He stripped without a care and little aggressive too. He worked at his pants , letting it pooled down by his feet.  But made sure to keep his blades close.  In nude he then made his way to the spring.

Canute  c ouldn’t help but to notice Thorfinn’s  s tout and muscular body.  His short height really belied what was underneath all those clothes.  He  only had h ard  muscles ; they were strong and covered in terrifying  scars.  This easily explained how he could carry Canute with one  arm. N o doubt he fought and trained many hours to have such body. Th ey were raw and vicious and certainly wonderfully sculpted. Thorfinn  had a b ush t hat matched his head, and impressive  manhood  with f ull  loin s.  Canute looked away for a moment and blushed. But his gazed pulled at Thorfinn once again 

E ven in nude Thorfinn walked like a warrior , he was clearly comfortable and confident in his own skin .  S uch raw and untamable strengths, and Canute thought that  the Viking prince looked  absolutely  gorgeous. The entire time,  Thorfinn had his golden eyes locked on Canute.

Compared to Thorfinn, Canute thought that his body was like a squishy, wheat dough. His own hips were too wide and thought that his ass was little too  plump.  Not to mention, his blushed nipples stuck out  inappropriately. Feeling  self-conscious , although he was wearing wet gown, Canute used his hands to cover himself.

Thorfinn  reacted to Canute’s bashfulness. 

“What?”

Canute murmured.

“Never…did this…”

“Public bath?”

“I had  never taken a bath with someone before  ….”

Red faced  Thorfinn turned his back as he sunk into the springs.

“ Don’t make it awkward princess. This is part of being  a  Viking. We bathe often and nudity is common. You'll be seeing me naked a lot.”

Canute’s eyes widen and twisted his head away from Thorfinn.

….  Thorfinn regretted saying that …...

N ow ne ither of them  could look at each other. They sat  inside of the warm spring,  arm length away from each other.

Thorfinn glared down at his own feet which had been submerged.

_ Why the hell am I getting nervous?! This isn’t MY first _ _ - _ _ time bathing with someone. _

True, but this was different.

This was their  first bath as a married couple. 

Between their awkward silence, birds showed their mercy. Their  voice was clear as marbles and it rang throughout the forest.

Canute  allowed  the  hot  spring to ease his  nerves. H e raised his cupped hands and let the cherry blossoms  f lutter into his palm . A gentle smile pulled at his lips , he  closed his eyes and held his head  up at the  s ky and  drank the gentle sunlight. Canute was glowing......

The light weaved between the cherry trees and danced across the spring. Sweet scent of cherry blossom intensified thanks to the  steam. Sweat rolled down from Thorfinn’s neck, he grabbed another handful of water and rubbed his face furiously. Hating the strange, heated  silence, Thorfinn spoke out.

“You stay in your room a lot. Doesn’t that get boring ?”

“I- I can’t  walk right now r-remember?”

Thorfinn wanted kick his own ass to next winter. Canute peered at Thorfinn, then carefully answered.

“I- I do get bored.  I read sometimes, but-but I would like to do other things. Um, do you  get to do something for fun Thorfinn?”

Thorfinn snorted.

“I train to get stronger. Train to kill. I don’t have time for shit like that.”

He saw how Canute visibly  shrank. Scratching at his head, Thorfinn  recalled old memories .

“…. The last time I had fun, it was back at my home town. I was a little fry, and I played war with other boys in my village. We were obsessed with playing war. I was always the first one to die because  I was really weak.”

Canute’s soft lips dropped in disbelief .

“ R-really ? You? Weak?”

Thorfinn shrugged.

“Hey we all have to start somewhere.”

The Danish prince rested against the rock and hummed wistfully.

“I'm… envious. I never had a play mate.”

“How come?”

“I was… sickly as a child. My f-father kept my brother and sister away because he feared my s-sickness would spread. So….”

Canute  smiled; it was mixed with  joy and  sorrow.

“ Ragnar was my only play mate. He  use d to pu sh t he  sleigh for me. I would play  with him  for hours and !...”

He trailed off like snow dying under the sun.  The frail prince  fiddled with his hair and doesn’t finish his words. Thorfinn side glanced at  Canute, then offered.

“If you’re bored, I can take you out more often. ”

Canute perked ; he doesn’t say anything but attentively listened to  Thorfinn.

“You  can watch me when I train or when I spar. I don’t know if  you’ll find that fun but  ya know….oh wait , I can show you around the town. You didn’t  have the chance to go, right? I’m sure we can find something that catches your eyes.  If you want something more entertaining, Thorkell could probably show you around the ropes. Stuff like throwing axe, drinking contest, dancing. Yeah, Thorkell would have few good ideas.”

Thorfinn halted, he didn’t realize that Canute has half swam and half  crawled to Thorfinn. His silky hair fluttered around him like a water goddess. Canute’s large, clear eye sparkled as he closed the distance between him  and Thorfinn.

“D-do you really mean it? Taking me to the town?”

In close proximity, Thorfinn could see his own reflection in Canute’s ever blue eyes. His face burned but Thorfinn blamed it on the hot spring.

“ I don’t see why not. Not just the town, but other places too. ”

Canute grabbed Thorfinn’s much callous hand and  beamed .

“T-thank you Thorfinn! That means a lot!”

It turned out that both of them didn’t take off their wedding rings.  Their clasped hands  and wedding rings lined up next to each other in kind, warm, unison.  This was first time Thorfinn saw Canute smiling so brightly. It was absolutely dazzling.  Yet Thorfinn played the tough guy.

“Come down it’s not a  big deal. You’re the prince remember? You can go anywhere you want.”

Canute blushed and tried to act princely. But he failed as soon as he smiled like a newly bloomed flower. He was too excited ! A nd Thorfinn  will never admit that Canute was being too adorable. The prince of Denmark chided.

“ You’re a prince too! But I don’t see you behaving.”

Thorfinn half snorted as he laughed at his own situation.

“I didn’t even  know that I was a prince  until day I met you.”

Canute’s jaw dropped.

“You serious?”

“Yeah. Askeladd and Thorkell knew about my pedigree but didn’t tell me a  jack  shit until last minute.”

The goddess prince murmured.

“That explains quite a lot.”

Thorfinn frowned.

“What?”

Canute hummed.

“Oh nothing.”

He  released Thorfinn’s hand (Thorfinn didn’t realize they were still  held) and half swim to  where his cloak was. It was sprawled on the rock he previously rested and cherry blossoms already evaded the red cloth. From the cloak pocket, Canute pulled out a  leather case. He held it one hand and swam back to Thorfinn. 

The Danish prince sat next to the Viking prince,  and revealed the contents of the leather pouch.

It was hygiene kit made with pure gold embedded with sapphires. Canute held a flat brush  that shaped like a  lion bearing  its fangs. He carefully fingered at the comb and fiddled with it.

“My...my sister gave it to me for my wedding gift. She was one of the few people who was kind to me.”

Canute sat up on a stone that had sunk in the water.

“Let me brush your hair Thorfinn.”

Thorfinn cocked his head to the side.

“Why?”

The Danish prince held up the comb and spoke  with  much more  confidence .

“For a prince, y-you are kind of messy. I know I’m not g-good at a lot of thing. But I know how to up keep my looks. We are bathing already; I think a good brush work is appropriate. Don’t you agree?”

Well, it did make sense. Clean hair, clean body. 

Thorfinn blew at his front bangs.

It should be better than having Thorkell brush his hair.

“Okay, have at it.”

Canute motioned for Thorfinn to sit closer and the shorter man obliged. First Canute handed Thorfinn a soap from the pouch. 

“Wash your hair first.”

Thorfinn saw that clearly it looked and smell far more pleasing than homemade soap. Inside ,  flower petals were encased in the wax. And when the soap met the water, it released a  calming fragrance . It smelled like field of lilies after a crystal-clear rain. Thorfinn used it to wash his face and his dirty locks. 

When Thorfinn finished he sat stiffly and Canute begins to work. He separated each layer of hairs, then worked through brushing each section. He brushed at the knot and plucked off any stubborn leaves. For Thorfinn this was so much preferable then other previous washing he had to endure. He could feel Canute’s gentle hand in his hair, there was soft rhythm Canute was moving along with. And sometime, Thorfinn even thought that Canute was playing with his hair.

Or he could have been imagining it because of the heat of the hot spring.

Having his hair brushed was more calming than Thorfinn had given credit for. The warrior’s stiff body was melting, gradually he slid off and......

Fell asleep.

Canute blinked.

“Thorfinn?”

The warrior’s head bobbed to the side, then rested his face on Canute’s chest. At first Canute panicked because he didn’t know what to do. He feared that some hooligan would come marching in . But the song birds called out to him, telling him that there were no frightening intruders. Canute glanced down at the horn necklace he was given. If anything happened, he had back up.

Regaining ease, Canute slid down from the rock and pulled Thorfinn closer. The warrior flopped to the side and released a loud snore. His angry, rebellious face lost its edge, for once Thorfinn looked his age. Not a man of 30s but 19 years old young man. Holding Thorfinn with both hands, Canute studied the warrior’s feature up close. His brows were thick and darker compared to hair; his face was rounder  than Canute had realized. Thorfinn’s eyes were sharp but also big like a cat. He had defined nose and tight lips. But there was also a presence that lingered on Thorfinn’s face, it was weary, battle hardened  and strong. 

Canute’s hand slowly reached out and palmed at Thorfinn’s face. The warrior’s  brows knotted for a second or so, but he sighed into the warm touch. Canute held in his breath and continued to watch the sleeping warrior with a gentle smile.

They stayed like that for a half of an hour.

It was until Thorfinn frowned and blinked his eyes in confusion.

His eyes widen and studied his surroundings.

He was naked and a beautiful goddess was holding him as she stroking his face. Thorfinn blinked.

_ Okay. I have died and gone to  _ _ Folkvangr _ _ and Freyja is here to receive me. _

Canute cleared his throat and greeted. 

“D-Did you sleep well Thorfinn?”

His memories came rushing back. Snapping himself awake, Thorfinn glanced around.

“Princess? Why are you here- wait. Did I fell asleep?”

“Y-you did.”

Thorfinn tried his best to not to sound pissed but was already failing.

“Why didn’t you wake me ?”

Canute winced.

“You l-looked t-tired so I....I wanted you to rest.....”

Face palming at himself, Thorfinn sighed.

“Nothing happened while I was out?”

“Yes.” Canute plainly answered.

Truth be told, this was one  of the best sleep he had in a very long time.  Thorfinn then realized that he was using Canute’s chest as a pillow.  If Canute was naked as well; it would’ve been a full-blown Valhalla in Thorfinn’s cock.  He quickly moved away and fought the blush that was so evident on his face.

“Um. Thanks for brushing my hair.” He didn’t know why he thanked him and it sounded dumb, but he did it anyway. 

A gentle smile graced Canute’s lips, he pulled out a mirror and offered it to Thorfinn.

“Take a look.”

More than often, Thorfinn saw his own reflection in his short blades. But this time, his own self-image looked unfamiliar. His hair combed to a golden shine; it matched his honey-colored eyes nicely. Dirt had come off from his face, giving his skin a healthy glow. Thorfinn scratched at his chin and snorted.

“It’s not half bad, I think I cleaned up nicely.”

Canute giggled and sighed at Thorfinn.

“You look handsome.”

Thorfinn’s expression dropped and glanced up at Canute. For the goddess prince his brow knitted as he blushed. He couldn’t face Thorfinn, so he half swam away, his fluttery wet gown  following behind.  Thorfinn only stared at Canute’s back.

_ The last time anyone called me handsome was m _ _ y mo _ _ ther and that was well over 13 years ago... _

Canute had  swum into the deeper part of the hot spring, and Thorfinn joined him.

“Hey Princess.”

The beautiful prince bit on his lower lips, then peered up.

With handful of water, Thorfinn splashed at him. The water caused Canute’s hair to stick at his face and the prince sat in the spring with shock and confusion. A huge grin pulled at Thorfinn’s mouth, inviting Canute to a play. The prince wore a grin for the first time, and he too started to splash  back  at Thorfinn.

Water and flower petals spewed everywhere. 

Canute could not stop laughing.

_ So this is how it feels to play with someone around your age. _

Well, Canute was sure there was more civil and mature way to play, but he’ll take it for what it is. The prince sat at the bottom of the spring and Thorfinn approached him. The warrior reached out and touched Canute’s cheek. He jolted and gazed up at Thorfinn with a blush. Thorfinn scowled as his studied Canute’s complexion.

“ I think you are overheated; we should leave.”

“Oh?” Canute replied.

Thorfinn walked over and grabbed Canute’s cloak.

“You look like overcooked lobster right now.” 

Canute checked on his arms and indeed, it was little too red. That also explains why he was feeling dizzy and fuzzy. Thorfinn placed the cloak on Canute then held up the beautiful prince like he had always done. But this time, Canute’s reaction was different. He seemed shy and more hesitant, instead of grabbing Thorfinn’s shoulder to steady himself, Canute  gathered his hands to his own chest. Thorfinn didn’t understood the reaction until he peered down at himself. Thorfinn held Canute in bridal style while he was completely (for Canute, semi-) naked. 

This seemed too......intimate.......

Thorfinn cleared his throat and made his way back on the moss ground. He temporary set Canute down to dress. The warrior also wiggled back into his pants, but for his top he wrapped it around his waist. Secured by the sleeve he had tied into t a knot.

In silence they traveled back . Behind them, the wind shook the branches. The cherry trees were waving them good bye, encouraging them to come again next bathing day.

\------------------------

Before and after bath, bath goers usually use the back road instead of the main entrance to the town. As for Thorfinn, he used a different road entirely. It was used for anyone who lived at the shambling castle. Most town’s people don’t use that road out of respect. But children weren’t most people.

Young boys and girls ran after Thorfinn.

“Thorfinn! Thorfinn!” The boys shouted. 

While the girls  squealed when they saw Canute.

“It’s Freyja!”

The boys in the town liked Thorfinn. Sure he was scary looking but whenever they asked him about how to fight, Thorfinn told them straight up how. He even taught them how to do proper stance. So despite that Thorfinn was intimidating, the boys declared that they liked Thorfinn and chased after him. For the girls, Thorfinn was alright, but their latest obsession was the goddess! They only had a glance of the beauty during the wedding and have not seen the goddess for about a week.

The girls hopped in front of Thorfinn to get a better look at Canute. Of course, it was all in vain because Canute was wearing the hood of his cloak.

“We  wanna see her Thorfinn!”

“He.” Thorfinn corrected them.

Canute gently tugged at the hood and greeted.

“Hello. I am Prince Canute.”

Thorfinn blinked.

_ Huh, I guess he doesn’t mind kids. Maybe he’s just intimidated by adults. _

All the children stopped at their tracks and stare in awe. They did saw the goddess prince at the wedding but none of them had the chance to look at him up  closely . Even though Canute’s hair was still drying, his silky golden hair and blue eyes were dazzling.

The girls gasped in awe and delight while the boys developed mini crushes. Excited, the girls squealed.

“HE’S SO PRETTY!!!!”

Canute chuckled.

“That’s very kind of you to say.”

The boys were lost for words so the girls did all the talking.

“Have you guys kissed yet?!”

“My mommy said they did on their wedding vows!”

“Do you guys hold hands?!”

“Are you guys going to have babies?!”

“DO YOU GUYS LOVE EACH OTHER??!!!”

Now the boys chimed in and pointed at Thorfinn, they sang song in mocking voice.

“Thorfinn loves Canute~!!  Neenee nee  nee nee neeeee !!!!”

Canute placed on hand on his cheek and blushed.

“Children are so bold these days.”

Thorfinn spat.

“No princess, they are stupid.”

One girl pointed out.

“Why do you call the goddess a Princess?”

“Because I feel like it.” Thorfinn plainly answered.

The girls handed Canute a flower crown. Their eyes sparkled as they offered their gift.

“It’s for you!”

The flower crown was made with daisies, it was plain, yes. But Canute wore it gratefully. This reminded of the time HE made a flower crown for his sister. He smiled and gazed down at the children.

“Thank you.”

The youngest boy offered something to Thorfinn as well.

“Here Thorfinn. I found a really cool pebble. You can have it.” 

The blue hued pebble’s shape resembled a turd and he stuffed it into Thorfinn’s pocket. Thorfinn squinted.

“Um. Thanks.”

The kids giggled and poked at Thorfinn .

“Don’t you think he’s pretty?”

Thorfinn wanted to get it over with,  he answered without thinking too much.

“ Of course I do.”

Canute interrupted.

“Do you really mean that Thorfinn?”

Thorfinn halted.

_ ….Shit..... _

He blamed his loose tongue at the hot spring. Canute with wide curious eyes, expected an answer out of Thorfinn.  The Viking prince refused to make eye contact, but answered Canute.

“Why do you think I call you Princess this entire time? I don’t ever call anyone princess but you.”

The Danish prince suddenly realized what Thorfinn meant.

_ That means.... this entire time when Thorfinn called me a Princess.... he was calling me pretty? _

One of the most beautiful and shy smile bloomed on Canute’s face. His smile alone would have made all the flowers in the mountain to bloom.  Canute batted his long lashes at Thorfinn.

“You’re a sweetheart Thorfinn.”

Thorfinn felt his heart racing and hoped that Canute, who was in his arms, didn’t notice it.

“SWEETHEART?!”

This time, it was Canute’s turn to tease.

“Don’t be shy Thorfinn, we are married remember? Since you call me a princess, I should give you a pet name too! How about Honey Bunny?”

The children laughed while Thorfinn was horrified.

** “FUCK NO!” **

“ Huggy bear.”

** “DON’T EVEN-” **

“Sweet Potato.”

All the kids jeered in.

“Thorfinn does look like a potato!”

A little girl  piped .

“An angry potato!”

A confused younger boy tugged at the older girl’s sleeves.

“How come the  goddess married a  potato ?”

“Because she can turn the potato in a prince!”

Then all the kids chanted.

“POTATO! POTATO! POTATO!”

Thorfinn growled at them in embarrassment.

“SCRAM BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS BACK INTO YOUR MOTHER’S WOMB!”

The children screamed and ran away in delight.

“IT’S THE POTATO MONSTER! RUNAWAY!!!”

Canute chuckled and saw the children running off to the rolling hills. The blue sky stretched far beyond it.

“They are sweet.”

The warrior continued his way.

“They are annoying.”

Canute thumbed at Thorfinn’s muscular shoulders and hummed to himself softly. Thorfinn wasn’t sure what kind of song Canute was humming, but it was pleasant to the ears. The air smelled sweeter that day, as the gust of winds hugged the couple. The Viking warrior takes his  goddess  prince back home.

And he too hummed as well.


	7. The Departure and the Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restless, Thorkell goes off on a new adventure. As for Thorfinn and Canute, they explore the ports. They see new things, experience new food and make an unexpected encounter.

Canute had been smiling more often now. The castle had completed its renovation thanks to the extra fund they had received from the king. And of course, there were new places for Canute to explore.

He was delighted by the study that was made for him. But when he saw the private garden, he nearly cried. The design and the choice of flowers, it was just like the one he had back in Danish Castle. It was Ragnar whom instructed Askeladd; allowing a piece of home to find his way to Canute. The private garden was strictly for Canute and Thorfinn. Only few people knew of  its existence. Canute was especially  happy with the swans. It  turned out that  Thorfinn greatly underestimated the graceful birds.  They were strong enough to  almost break his arms. It was as if Ragnar had installed a guard dogs, except this guard dogs had beautiful  white feathers and a nasty temper to match with.

For Thorfinn, he was happier because Canute was opening up little by little. Sure, he only spoke to either him or the children, but Canute was blossoming. And Thorfinn was glad, of course he won’t admit it to anyone.

Spring was in full session and plants and fishes were coming in like a tide. The town’s folk and the warriors thanked Canute. They thought that the bountiful natural provision came in because of the goddess prince had come to them. Their faith in the goddess and  Granny Inga tripled. Offerings of flowers and gifts never ceased, Canute felt weird about it but Askeladd told him that it was fine.

Everyone seemed to be happy and enjoyed the rare peace that has arrived.

Well, except one.

Thorkell lay on his bed and reached toward his great nephew.

“I’m dying~~~~!”

Thorfinn slapped away his hand.

“No, you’re just bored.”

The giant sobbed and screamed into his pillow like an adolescent girl .

** “THIS IS TOO MUCH FINNY!!! THERE ISN’T WAR FOR ME TO FIGHT!!! THERE IS NO PLACE FOR THORKELL THE TALL!!!!” **

Other warriors busied themselves with gaining new craft, finding different occupation or getting married. For Thorkell, none of these had a shine to him. The giant wailed and thought of his glory days.

** “This isn’t right! Why are people so happy about staying put?! Don’t they want to draw some blood? To find new enemies to fight? To-” **

Thorfinn cuts him off and tossed a map at Thorkell.

“You aren’t the only one itching and bitching. There’s bunch of guys gathered for huge raid expedition. It’ll be about three to five months.”

Thorkell bounced back and wore comically huge smile.

** “I’LL TAKE IT!” **

** \-------------------- **

Thanks to the warm weather, the port has finally opened up! The sky was littered by sea galls, eager to steal an easy meal from the fisher m e n. Large river expanded, making bored men dream of the ocean and the treasures that lies beyond. Fishermen was haling in the morning catch, while travelers haggled for a ride or a good deal on  items .  The port was extra restless because of the buzzing expedition crews.

Thorkell’s crew were young men, one brimming with potential but lacked experience. And clearly, they were intimidated by Thorkell’s presence. The giant smiled down at Thorfinn.

“Nephew! Aren’t you  gonna miss me? But then again, I’m sure being married keeps you busy!”

Thorfinn still had immobile Canute in his arms.

“Shut Up old man.”

With exaggerated sadness,  Thorkell pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

“You wound me Finny!”

The giant leaned down so that Canute won’t have to strain his neck. He made sure to speak gently instead of screaming at top of his lung.

“Goddess in law! Would you like me to bring you a souvenir? What would you like? Gold? Long sword? Rare pelt? Pretty jewelries?”

With half lid eyes, he jabbed his thumb at Thorfinn’s direction.

“New husband?”

Thorfinn kicked at Thorkell’s knee caps and hissed.

“Get going before I cut off rest of your fingers!”

The great uncle cackled and squealed.

“Oh! He’s all possessive! How cute!”

Just then, Thorkell felt a tug. It was Canute. The prince wiggled his lips and timidly spoke.

“H-have a safe journey Uncle Kelly ..... ”

Thorkell beamed like the burning sun, he threw his head in the air and laughed.

** “AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! THE GODDESS PRINCE CALLED ME UNCLE KELLY!!! **

The giant leaped in to the boat,  causing it to rock violently. While his crew mates  floundered and fell in to chaos, Thorkell called out to him.

** “GODDESS IN LAW! I WILL BRING YOU AND THORFINN ALL THE TREASURES OF THE WORLD! JUST YOU WAIT! I WILL RETURN WITH MANY STORIES!” **

High on excitement, Thorkell pulled an object out of his bag.

** “TO COMMEMORATE THE START OF THIS EXPEDITION! WE SHOULD ALL KISS CRUSTY TO BRING US LUCK!” **

He held up Crusty so everyone could see it. Many were horrified. 

“BY ODIN WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!”

“IT MUST BE ONE OF LOKI’S OFFSPRING!!!”

“IT’S A SIGN! THIS VOYAGE WILL BE A CURSED ONE!”

“WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!”

The item “Crusty” was a stuffed taxidermy lamb. The animal looked like it was frozen to death, then had its eyes forcefully open. Its black teeth stuck out in all direction and the lamb had permeant frown on its face.  Its belly had obvious stitch marks, indicating that it was indeed very dead thing.

And Thorfinn played with it when he was kid.

“Huh. It’s Crusty.”

If he remembered it right, it was given to him when his sister out grew it. Thorfinn even recalled sleeping with it like a cuddle toy because his mother believed that Crusty could keep demons away. He was also told that Crusty belonged to his mother then her father, her uncle and then their father. It turned out that his family heirloom was often disturbing looking.

_ Hmm. Thorkell must’ve taken Crusty  _ _ back  _ _ when he visited Iceland _ .

As the crew mates screamed, Thorkell held the ugly stuffed creature closer to them.

** “ ** ** OH ** ** COME ON! HE’S NOT SO BAD! HE’S A LAMB! GET IT? CAUSE HE’S- NEVER MIND. OKAY HE CAN DO TRICKS!” **

Thorkell squeezed the taxidermy lamb’s side and its empty belly sucked in oxygen. Resulting a horrendous belching scream crawling out of its dry throat.

**_ “ _ ** **_ Bbbbbellllleeeegggggaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh _ ** **_.” _ **

By then, half of the crew men jumped out of the boat and into the  water below.

Thorfinn rolled his eyes while Canute watched with worries. After a rough start, they set sailing. Thorkell kept on waving until he was  bu t of speck in the horizon. Thorfinn gave Canute an annoyed look.

“You didn’t have to call Thorkell, ‘uncle Kelly”. If he bothers you just tell him to fuck off.”

Canute shook his head.

“I don’t mind Thorfinn. And besides ..... it was kind of him to ask me that.”

“What? Souvenir?”

Winds glided into Canute’s tresses as he brushed his locks behind his ears.

“When....ever my father prepared for expedition, he would ask the same thing to my older brother. But he never asked my sister nor me.”

Thorfinn frowned, then muttered.

“I know technically speaking, King Sweyn is my father-in-law, but let me tell you he’s a bastard.”

Canute sighed and looked long away.

“He is. And I know that he doesn’t love me ..... but....I.”

He stopped as the sea gulls screamed, Canute shook his head with determined face.

“You know what? Never mind.”

Smiling brightly, Canute clapped his hands together.

“Show me around Thorfinn.”

Thorfinn grinned and held up Canute securely.

“Lucky us we got traders coming in right now.”

People from all shapes and  size came. Each colorful booth called out to the customer with different smells and sounds. Man with beautiful  head wrap was selling a drink called _ kahve _ _ , _ he said if one drinks it, they’ll have energy throughout day and night. Another man, who had dark skin and white beard was selling spices Thorfinn and Canute had ever smelled nor seen before . There was also merchant who wore red silk, he had pure black hair and eyes. With a smile, he was selling cups made of glass! It was painted so beautifully and crafted with elegance that Thorfinn was sure if he grabbed it, he would have broken it.

There was so much to see and enjoy! The only problem was that gorgeous Canute attracted a lot of attention and merchants were show casing their stuff to him.

“Beautiful , colorful fabrics! For beautiful lady! If you make garment out of it, you’ll be twice as beautiful!”

“Buy an amber necklace bonny lass! It matches  yer hair nicely!”

“A lovely song bird to sing for you! If your husband loves you, he should buy you one!”

“Young, beautiful lady! Buy some ginseng! It will pump up your husband’s libido during lovemaking!” 

One thing for sure, these merchants spoke excellent Norse. Thorfinn snorted at the last one while Canute blushed and shook his head at each offer. But one item did catch his attention. An Arabian man and his wife held up a beautiful, silver bottle. The Arabian man spoke in his mother tongue, while his wife translated for him.

“Rosewater from far away land. You can drink it, pour it in your bath or wear it as perfume.” 

Lovely scented perfumes were Canute’s vice. It was Thorfinn’s first time seeing Canute’s eyes twinkled with desire, it was more than dreamy. Thorfinn tossed a coin at them and held the perfume bottle up to Canute.

“R-really?” Canute gapped.

The warrior pouted with annoyance and there was apparent blush.

“I never had the chance to give you the Morning wedding gift. So, consider it done, got that?”

Canute was now beginning to see the tough act his husband puts on. Behind the killer and moody glare; there was man who was kind and considerate. And honestly? It was kind of sweet.

“Thank you Thorfinn, I’ll treasure it.”

Thorfinn did not face Canute but there was an obvious smile tugging at Thorfinn’s lip.

But a young merchant  had to ruin it for Thorfinn. The merchant  smiled charismatically at Canute.

“You’re a fine woman! Has anyone offered his hand in marriage yet?”

Canute was used to being mistaken for woman so he doesn’t correct it, instead, he chuckled and held up the wedding ring he was wearing.

The young merchant got little cocky and flirted.

“Who? Could he do better than a rich merchant?”

Canute hummed and gazed down at his husband. With freehand, Thorfinn held up this fist, doing so showing off his ring as well.

The merchant didn’t get it.

“H-how?”

All he saw a flawlessly beautiful person married to a dirty warrior. 

Comically everyone was so busy focusing on Canute they hardly noticed that he was being carried by someone. And Thorfinn was glaring bloody daggers at the young merchant. His anger could have burned through a boat if it was possible. The young merchant shrank with fright and inched away from them. Half of the young merchants who wanted to flirt with Canute was keeping at bay.  B efore Thorfinn could maimed anyone, Canute took a whiff of the air.

“Thorfinn do you smell that?”

“What?”

“Something ..... sweet!”

“Yeah. I smell it too.”

They make their way to the food vendor and saw huge cooking pan, frying a round doughs in oil.  Its sizzling sound sang to them! After fishing out the dough, the old vendor sprinkled sugars on it. His son called out to the pass byers.

“TRAVLER! BUYS SOME OIL  CAKES ! FRESHLY MADE! GET YOUR OIL  CAKES !”

Thorfinn and Canute give each other a quick glance.

They make a purchase.

When they took a bite, both  of their eyes sparkled. The dough was crispy and sweet on the outside, and warm and fluffy on the inside! The oily after taste was truly a guilty pleasure. Canute held the package full of oil cakes, he ate at least three and Thorfinn ate nine. The prince munched on the cakes and smiled.

“You have a sweet tooth, don’t you Thorfinn?”

He shrugged but doesn’t deny it.  After chewing the last bite, the warrior motioned for Canute to hand him another one.

“I never ate something sweet like this before.  It’s not so bad.”

Canute thought that the way Thorfinn was stuffing his face like a child was rather adorable. Perhaps Thorfinn didn’t get to have a childhood and was catching it up in small moments like this.  Not to mention, Canute guessed that Thorfinn  didn’t knew about his nobility  and the luxury that was supposed to come with it until recent. 

_ Eating sweets might have been rare for Thorfinn… _

Canute decided that he’ll learn the recipe.  If it was alright for Thorfinn .... Canute w anted to make an oil cake for Thorfinn. They walked pass few more vendors until Canute pointed at an exotic fruit.

“Are those apples? I had never seen something like this before.”

The seller quickly held it up to Canute.

“These are pomegranates! Fruits for  goddesses !”

How befitting for Canute, Thorfinn paid for two of them. He sat Canute down on a stacked-up box. As Canute carefully studied the fruit, Thorfinn take a bite out of it.

Immediately he spat it out. 

“What the hell?!”

The fruit seller laughed and called out to him.

“Young master! You can’t eat the skin! You have to  peel it off and eat the  fruits within!”

Thorfinn growled.

“What kind of fruit I have to peel it off before I ate it?”

It was too tedious for Thorfinn so decided not to eat it. He checked on Canute, who had already peeled off the skin and gazed at the content. The fruit looked like a pouch which was carrying rubies. It shined delectably and Canute pluck out the little edible ruby seeds. He popped it in his mouth and smiled.

“It’s delicious.”

He continued to pluck the pomegranate out, and rich juice ran down to his hand. Canute licked at sucked at his fingers to lap off all the trailing juice. Every  time Canute ate,  it colored his plump lips.  He indulged until his lips drank the color of  vibrant  ruby, it scandalously matched his milk white skin.  M aking his soft mouth more scrumptious than the fruit itself. His beautifully  colored lips pulled into a smile and his  half-lid eyes glistened.  Alluring slurping noise  were drawn out as Canute delighted on the fruits.

But he stopped when Thorfinn stared too much.

“Is something matter Thorfinn? Ah sorry, I must be improper right now.”

Thorfinn swallowed thickly and thrust his fruit at Canute.

“You can eat mine.”

“Oh! Thank you.”

Just then, along with bellow of the horn, a new boat arrived. The boat belonged to  Halfdan and he had brought new slaves to be sold. Thorfinn kept weary eyes and decided to ignore it. He pulled Canute into his arms and lifted.

“Let’s get going.”

However, Canute shook at Thorfinn’s shoulder.

“What’s Uncle Kelly doing on that ship? Has he come back?”

“Don’t call Thorkell- wait. What?”

Thorfinn turned around and saw a strange sight. A person with same height and build AND FACE as Thorkell was coming off the slave trade boat. The biggest oddity was that their hands were bound by a mere rope, if it was Thorkell, he would have broken the rope with a mere sneeze.

Canute noticed that Thorfinn was fixated, and suggested.

“Let’s have a closer look.”

Wordlessly nodding, they approached.

Halfdan was discussing price with a buyer until he spotted Canute in the crowd. Honestly, it was hard to miss Canute. Anywhere he went, he radiated. For weary slaves, it was like seeing Freyja herself among the crowd of mortals.  Halfdan had dealt with all sorts of people and right away knew that Canute was a royalty. But his face strained when Canute and Thorfinn made their way to  Halvar . 

Halvar’s ropes were cut away and the slave trader instructed for “him” to carry the load of cargos. The slave did it with ease and as  Halvar set the boxes down, she was meet with new pairs of eyes.

A goddess and her stoic warrior were watching them.  Halvar was in awe, she had always imagined Freyja whom she prayed to at lonely nights, but to see someone as beautiful.... she wondered if she was dreaming. While the goddess said nothing, the warrior spoke.

“Oi. What’s your name?”

Halvar was taken back by how sharp and dangerous eyes such a short young man had. But out of habit,  Halvar answered.

“It’s  Cor -! I mean, my name is  Halvar , young master.”

Canute and Thorfinn stared dead pan at the person before them. Indeed, he had the body and facial structure of Thorkell. But this person had such completely different presence. Unlike Thorkell’s wild locks, Halva’s hair is combed to submission and tied neatly into two braids. And the biggest difference was the eyes, Halva’s gaze was  soft and frightened.

Thorfinn cocked his head to have a better look.

“Do you know who your father is?”

“My father? I don’t have much memories of him. He’s-”

“ Halvar , why are you slacking off?!”

The slave driver stomped his way toward them with a wipe in his hands.  Halvar cowered in fear as she fell on her knees.

“I’m sorry master! I was  wrong! Please have mercy !”

The crooked nose slave driver kicked at  Halvar’s massive back and spat.

“A cow would have listened better then you!”

He then glared at the young on lookers. When he took one glance at Canute, the slave trader flushed, but got more pissed when he realized that Thorfinn was holding the said beauty.

“This  ain’t a show! Get out of my sight!”

He struck only at Thorfinn, hoping that it would cause him to drop the gorgeous beauty. But of course, the opposite happened. Thorfinn leaped and kicked the slave driver on his kisser while he held Canute securely. The slave driver fell backward at least 10 feet before crashing to the crates.  Halvar stared in shock and amazement.

The crowds murmured at the sight.

“Did you saw that?”

“That boy got some strong kicks!”

Halfdan approached and demanded at Thorfinn.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

He thought that the young warrior seemed familiar but chose to ignore it. 

Canute whispered into Thorfinn’s ears and he answered.

“Your employee was about to strike at Prince Canute of Denmark. I took necessary precaution by removing him.”

The slave trader pried. 

“He’s the Goddess Prince? I heard his marriage to Prince Thorfinn of Jomsvikings brought peace to our land.”

Thorfinn blew at his bangs. Getting called a “prince” was still too weird for him.

“I am he.”

The crowd ogled at the said rumor which have stormed the land. 

“Really?”

“It’s them?”

“The goddess Prince?”

“And the Prince of the Jomsvikings?”

And indeed, it was true! A breathtakingly prince who was Freyja in the flesh was being held by a rugged and battled hardened warrior. The contrast between them was huge! Sight alone revered a fairy tale or a lore to the on lookers. 

If he could, Halfdan would have laughed. Yet, he knew that the warrior before him wasn’t a mere child. He had gone through a wedding ceremony, so treating him like a boy was an insult. Secondly. His presence was a vicious one and Halfdan knew that this wasn’t a battle he should throw himself into. He needed to make wise move.

“So, why is the Freyja in the Flesh and the Prince doing here at a dingy old port?”

Thorfinn  glared and blushed, he  answered like an actual 19 years old.

“Husband and wife’s outing.....”

A pink hue surfaced on Canute’s face but he did not budge.

Halfdan frowned and continued on.

“What do you want with my slave?”

Canute closed his eyes and delicately spoke to Thorfinn. Once again, Thorfinn spoke.

“Sell  Halvar to us.”

Halva’s mouth agape and wondered who these youngsters truly were.

“No can do. Halva is my best slave; you’ll have to pay me at least 20 sheep for him.”

The listeners gasped.

“20  Sheep ?”

“By Odin, who could pay that much?”

Canute hummed and instructed Thorfinn to give this offer.

“Prince Canute offers you something better than a mere livestock.”

Halfdan crossed his arms and stood tall like an unmoving mountain.

“Oh? Try me.”

“An elevated status. Give us  Halvar , and you’ll go from being a commoner to a Baron.”

Now Halfdan wasn’t foolish enough to reject an offer like that.

“Take him then. And I will look forward to the paper works sent to me regarding my elevated status.”

The older merchants saw business opportunity! A Prince of the legendary  Jomsvikings ? Imagine how much money he had! The professional merchants begin to flocked toward Thorfinn and he knew it was time to go.

\-----------------------------

Her name was Cordelia. 

She was born as male but raised as a woman. And she indeed had woman’s heart. She was adored by her mother, Sheila, but Cordelia had hard time recalling her father. He did provide provision and riches so that her mother and she lived comfortably. But her father always came and go. Visiting once in every 10 years. He was a Lord, she vaguely recalled.

And was also a Tornado Demon.

Thorfinn nearly spat because it was perfect description of Thorkell. Cordelia leaned down to face the young princes.

“But I don’t understand. Why have you shown kindness to an odd slave like me?”

Thorfinn and Canute shared a glance, then the warrior answered.

“Your father’s name is Thorkell, or better known as Thorkell the tall. He’s my great Uncle.”

The giantess blinked and tired out a name that was supposed to be familiar to her.

“Thorkell....”

But she halted.

“Great Uncle?”

Thorfinn nodded.

“Yes. By blood that makes you my first cousin once removed.”

The warrior peered at Canute.

“This is... uh,  Canute is married to me, so that makes him your…. ..um. Help me out here  princess ?”

Canute bit on his lower lips and spoke in hushed voice.

“Family. That makes us Family.”

That time, Canute did not need for Thorfinn to speak for him. It might have been because Cordelia resembled Thorkell that Canute did not feel nervous speaking to her.

Cordelia was in awe.

“Family......”

Her eyes watered and she started to sob. Then scooped the two of them in a bear hug. 

“My-my mother was an orphan. She never had relative. It had always been me and her. And when mother passed, I thought I was left completely alone in this world. To think that I would meet my family here. I give Odin my thanks.”

Canute and Thorfinn made a chocking noise as air got squeezed out of their lungs.

Thorfinn coughed.

“So, we purchased Cordelia.  What now Princess?”

Canute petted Cordelia’s broad shoulders.

“Could you put us down? W-we can’t breathe.”

Sniffling,  she placed the couple down.

“Oh goodness I’m sorry about that.”

Cordelia recalled  an information and smiled at them softly.

“Your marriage was all over Denmark! Let me give congratulation to your wedding.”

Thorfinn scratched at his head and wondered how and why the story of their wedding was so wide spread. For Canute, he rubbed at his own chin.

“Cordelia, what kind of skills do you have?  Halfdan was  hesitant to let you go. You must have many talents.”

Cordelia had her hands together and sigh.

“He only wanted me for my strength, he often said I can work like ten men combined. Master  Halfdan don’t care for what I am good at though.”

And yet, instantly, she laced her fingers and beamed.

“But my princes! I assure you I am good at many things! I can cook and sew; I can make the most beautiful gowns! I can make fragrant soaps and candles. I’m also good at coordinating clothes and apply makeup.”

That caught Canute’s attention.

“Make up?”

Cordelia nodded and her eyes twinkled.

“With the money sent by my father, I could afford makeup. I used to apply makeup on my mother and the girls in my village! It was something I greatly enjoyed. ”

Canute had an idea.

“Cordelia, we bought your freedom so you can go anywhere you like. But if you want, would you like to be my lady in waiting? I can have Granny Inga to train you. She’s a very lovely and kind elderly woman.”

Cordelia glanced with nervousness.

“Would…my father be there?”

Thorfinn cocked his brow.

“Wait. You don’t want to see him?”

The  giantess shook her head.

“I’m not ready to face him . The last time I saw him, he tried to get me to marry . If you can, please keep it a secret that  he and I are related. ”

The warrior  shrugged.

“That’s fine by me. But that also means we  can't reveal to others that we are cousins either. Everyone in the town knows that I’m Thorkell’s great nephew.”

Canute twiddles with his locks.

“We need to come up with a cover-up story for you….”

Then the beautiful prince  clapped his hands.

“I got an idea! But it requires some shopping. ”

“Shopping? What for?”

“You'll see.”

\---------------------------

But the time they were done, Cordelia looked like a new woman. Canute came up with a background story. 

**_ “Lady Cordelia” is a daughter of nobility (which is technically true) she is lady in waiting for _ ** **_ Princess Estrid, Canute’s older sister. Out of worry, she had sent her maid to watch over her young brother, the prince _ ** .

They shopped and searched for a dress that would fit Cordelia. She was adorned with humble but elegant green dress with white lace up. Her body washed, shaved off the unnecessary facial hair. Instead of having her hairs in pigtail braids, it was rolled up into a single bun. She was given a necklace and rings to show her status as nobility. They also bought items she will need to be Canute’s lady in waiting, such as sewing kits, gorgeous fabrics and make up.

And to ensure their story, Canute had Thorfinn hire a carriage for the ride back home.

The whole time, Cordeli a was in  a  daze. She studied the sunset  pulling down at the horizon. Yellow and yellow melted together and the  dark purple pulled like a  curtain . Early  stars trailing behind the calm radiance.

“I woke as a slave this morning. But the sun  is setting down as I am a free woman. And not just free woman. Free woman of nobility.”

She gripped the dress fabric on her lap. Tears gathered on  in her eyes as she  whispered.

“Why did you go this far to help me?”

Thorfinn shrugged. 

“ I hate  Halfdan's guts. But mostly because Canute asked me to.”

The beautiful prince softly  smiled .

“I did it for Thorkell.”

Cordelia beamed and clasped her hands together.

“Oh.  Was it because my father  showed support for  your marriage?”

The warriors snorted  and shook his head .

“No. Just the opposite. Thorkell won’t stop bitching about because I was marrying an  Argr .”

Cordelia blushed and her face saddened. 

“ Truly?”

Canute nodded.

“It’s true.  Thorkell was the most vocal and went against Thorfinn and my marriage.”

The Danish prince  fiddled with the wedding ring he wore.

“He was terribly angry. My first impression of that monstrous man wasn’t good.”

Before the giantess could offer and apology, Canute continued. And his voice became light hearted.

“But then Thorkell decided to give me a chance. And although I  could not fight or go off to the battle like he had wanted, he was kind to me.  Soon he became protective and I too, think of him as my great uncle.”

Canute  gazed at  Cordelia with assurances .

“I wanted you to have that chance as well Cordelia.”

Her lips trembled, and Cordelia cried once again. This time however, it was a happy tear.

In matter of moment, they had arrived back at the castle. Thorfinn said they needed to brace themselves. If they couldn’t fool the  other warriors , they won’t be able to  fool Thorkell  when he returns.

That day it was Atli and Torgrim who was on the guard duties. The brothers saw Thorfinn getting out of the carriage with Canute in his arms.

Atli called out to the youngster.

“THORFINN! GOING ON A DATE WITH YOUR SWEET GODDESS?!!!”

The brothers laughed in  unison but stopped when they saw the third person getting off the carriage. Atli gawked.

“IS- THAT??? WAIT, HOLD ON A MINUTE. IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS? WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD THORKELL-”

But it was Torgrim, the younger brother, who hushed his elder.

“What the bloody hell are you talking about? That’s not Thorkell! That’s a woman! Judging by her clothing, she’s probably a noble too!”

Torgrim slicked his hair and there was a twinkle in his eyes.

“Probably the finest woman I had ever saw in my damn life.”

Atli nearly bit on his tongue.

“You can’t be serious?!”

Mustering up his confidence, Torgrim ran toward Cordelia.

“I’M GOING TO ASK HER IF SHE WANTS TO BECOME MY MISTRESS!!!!”

The elder brother called after the younger.

“TORGRIM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

From afar, Atli witnessed it all. He saw his younger brother flirting with a giant, noble woman. Judging by how he was  gesturing with his hands, his words were probably lewd. Cordelia squeaked in embarrassment, she covered her reddening face and slapped the flirting Viking. 

…...He was sent flying and twirling at least 40 feet before crashing back down on earth.

\---------------------------------

The mead hall was rowdy as usual. And Thorfinn was chugging away at the honey mead, it was something he had to keep drinking until he finished. It was part of the wedding ceremony that lingered on. Thorfinn had told Askeladd about Cordelia (because he rather get it over with then having the older man prod around). Askeladd was fine with it as long as Cordelia took care of the frail prince. Thorfinn wasn’t sure how colorful powders was going to help but he decided not to doubt Cordelia’s skill before seeing the aftermath.

Askeladd and Bjorn was having their meal until Thorfinn called out to them.

“Oi, old man.”

The chief cocked his brow at him.

“Hmm? What Thorfinn?”

“I took the princess to the port today.”

Sipping on the ale, Askeladd chuckled.

“Oh lovely. Try bedding him  too why don’t  ya ? ”

Thorfinn wanted to groan but held it back.

“Why do you care so much about that?”

“Sticking your cock inside of him is like stamping a seal on  the deal. Better get to it before Canute realizes what an asshole you are.”

If Thorfinn could, he would  throw the fork at Askeladd. However, since Thorfinn wanted to kill Askeladd with his father’s sword, he decided to be patient (yes, he have preference. Everyone does) .

“If I bed him or not, it’s none of your business. Anyway, when Princess and I was at the port. People knew who we were, especially about our wedding. Now why the hell do they know about that?”

The chief popped the cork with his teeth and  proceeded to pour himself another ale.

“Well first of all, your wedding to Canute is a peace negotiation. It is a big deal. Secondly,  our town folks are a chatter box.  And third, peoples are dreamers Thorfinn. They enjoy shit like that.”

Thorfinn frowned.

“I don’t get it.”

“Of course, you don’t. You’re too focused and narrow minded. These are the people who does have time to day dream or gossip. And let me tell you Thorfinn, people love the story of how a poor, Sheppard boy becomes a mighty king. Or how a princess falls in love with brave, fisherman. And for you and Canute, you guys fall in same categories as these. Don’t you agree Bjorn?”

Bjorn nodded.

“Listen to this Thorfinn, ‘a rugged battle-hardened warrior falls in love and marries a prince who is Freyja in the flesh.’ Now doesn’t that sound like a good story?”

Thorfinn shook his dirty blonde head in denial.

“We aren’t in love.”

Bjorn snorted and drank his ale. And Askeladd continued.

“Look, you guys are basically celebrities. People are probably going to recognize you two and write poetry or lore. Get used to it.”

The young warrior rested his chin on his knuckle.

“People can’t be THAT stupid. Princess isn’t a goddess. He’s a whiny baby with long lashes.”

Just then the door to the mead hall opened.  First, they noticed Cordelia and comment. 

“Look at the size of that dame.”

“Who she?”

“Is it me or does she look awfully similar to Thorkell the tall?”

“ Nah. That’s  Lady Cordelia.  I heard that s he was sent from the capital to take care of the goddess prince.”

“ Ya think she’s engaged?”

Torgrim ,  who was covered in bandages, barked.

“Back off! I saw her first!”

The men laughed.

“Clearly!”

Cordelia walked in with Canute in her hands. The Danish Prince instructed for Cordelia to drop him off in front of Thorfinn and she did. 

As Canute stood in front of Thorfinn, all eyes were on Canute.

Canute was wearing crown of white baby’s breath and a flowing blue gown. His long hair was freshly brushed and the tress glistered against amber of the fireplace. Tonight, his choice outfit was simple but he was radiating. His lips were lushes, wet and pink, his complexion looked far better. Instead appearing pale, his cheeks had a rosy glow to them. Maroon eyeshadows were applied to him, defining his around eyes and brought out the color of his blue iris. 

The onlookers gawked in awe.

“Freyja.”

Canute  cautiously spoke to Thorfinn.

“Thorfinn?”

The warrior stared with gaped mouth.

“Thorfinn? May...I have a seat? My sprains hasn’t healed all the way yet. ”

Thorfinn was sitting on a bench and scooted to make room. The whole time, Thorfinn did not looked away. Canute cleared his throat and moved. But in stead of sitting next to Thorfinn, Canute sat ON Thorfinn’s lap. The prince reminded.

“I’m... supposed to sit on your lap, remember?”

It was one of public sign that Canute was taken if any men needed a reminder. The act of sitting on Thorfinn’s lap was precautionary and also for Canute’s safety. This was also Thorkell’s idea since he won’t be around to scare off bachelors with itchy twitchy dickies.

Canute could tell that Thorfinn was definitely out of it. Swelling with pride, Canute tapped at Thorfinn’s cheek.

“I’m wearing a  makeup .  Cordelia did it for me. How do I look? ”

When Thorfinn tried to talk, he had to catch his own saliva falling out. 

“Make up? How did she do that?”

It had to be magic, Thorfinn thought.

Canute hummed.

“It’s little hard to explain. But I think she will serve me well. She’s already taking great liking to Granny Inga. Cordelia is adjusting  wonderfully.”

“Uh-huh.”

The goddess prince was sure Thorfinn didn’t register half of what he said.  So the prince resorted to teasing.

“What’s the matter Thorfinn? Am I so beautiful that you have no words to say? You really are my Sweet Potato.”

Although Canute was speaking so gently, Bjorn caught the last word. And he had an announcement.

** “HEY EVERYONE! THORFINN’S PET NAME FROM HIS  ** ** GODDESS  ** ** IS ‘SWEET POTATO’.” **

Nearly every warrior  roared with laughter ,  chewed up food particles  was  sent flying. T he unfortunate ones who were drinking spewed ale from their noses and unto their beards.

Instantly, Thorfinn snapped.

“CALL ME A SWEET POTATO ONE MORE TIME, I’M GONNA PLUCK YOUR HAIR UNTIL YOU TURN BALD!”

It was indeed harsh words but it was so hard to ignore the blush on Thorfinn’s face. Canute had to cover his mouth when he giggled.

“Thorfinn your ears are completely red.”

Thorfinn stuck his lower lips out in angry- pout.

“ No they aren't!”

“ Yes they are.”

“Shut up Princess!”

Thorfinn was  a warrior but Canute found it so amusing how even  a  powerful warrior could struggle  so  adorably when he was bashful.

In Canute’s heart, he felt a surge of warmth. And he knew what it was.

**_ Adoration _ ** **_ ….. _ **

Canute leaned in and pressed his forehead with Thorfinn and everything fell into a hush. The anger in  Thorfinn’s face melted away as he  sta r ed  wide-eyed  at Canute .

This was first time Thorfinn received affection before. Something he haven’t felt in very long time. This wasn’t like the kiss they shared on the wedding ceremony. That kiss was impersonal, a simple touch without meaning for each of them. But this forehead touch.....it was voluntary.....Thorfinn was more so surprised because it was shy Canute who was initiating it.

Canute fluttered his eyes and Thorfinn could feel Canute’s lashes against his cheek. In close proximity, Thorfinn could smell a sweetness. It was the rose water he had bought for Canute….

The goddess prince murmured.

“It pleases me that you can’t keep your eyes off me...”

That caused Thorfinn to swallow thickly. He wanted to push Canute away, he  was having difficulty identifying his feels.  But ..... his palm pressed on Canute’s back and brought him a little closer.

“You…. you smell nice princess ….”

This caused Canute to chuckle.

“At least you can admit that….”

In nearby Cordelia watched.

She had heard stories about these two, but in every story, Thorfinn always made snide comments that he and Canute weren’t in love.

The giantess giggled  at the young newlyweds.

It wasn’t because they weren’t in love. 

It was simply because they  did not realize it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kahve- ancient word for our dearly beloved coffee!  
> oil cake- ancient donut.


	8. The Dual Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally the time...the dual that was promised to Thorfinn will commence. And Canute finds out why Thorfinn agreed to marry him in the worst possible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up for Viking-level violence!

Ch 7 –The Dual part 1

It was time.

Thorfinn had been looking forward to this since the day he was wedded to Canute. This was the day that Askeladd have agreed to dual him, the beginning of every month. This was the only sole reason why he had agreed to marry the Prince of Denmark.

Thorfinn cleaned his father’s sword, buffing and sharpening it until he could cut  the air.

As Thorfinn  quietly prepare, even Canute could sense the heavy atmosphere. Whatever it was, Canute didn’t like it.

He  sent for Cordelia to find what was happening. And his lady in waiting brought concerning news.

“Thorfinn is about to have a dual with  Askeladd ? I was part of their deal?”

“What kind of deal?”

“ My goddess, it’s t he marriage ! If he  married you, Askeladd promised a fight.”

This did not made sense to Canute and he dearly wanted to ask Thorfinn why. But the mood he was giving out was a dangerous one.  No way in the heavens he could stop Thorfinn.

This gave Canute a reminder that there  were so many things he didn’t know about Thorfinn. While he lived within the castle walls, Thorfinn had traveled  aimlessly. It is likely that Thorfinn experienced many things.

W hat frightened Canute the most was Thorfinn’s eyes. Sure, Canute had saw Thorfinn when he was fighting the  assaulters, but that was anger. Right now, Thorfinn’s glare dripped with pure hatred.  Hatred that could kill.

Canute wordlessly watched Thorfinn preparing. Until  Thorfinn headed out, and  Canute followed. They make their way to the training ground of the castle. It was littered with wooden shields and  training dummy. Today the air smelled musky and wet, choking the air they breathe in. The sky  was marbled with greenish yellow sky, it was brewing for a storm.

Warriors gathered  around the training  circle expectedly.

Canute  has a terrible feeling.

_ They  _ _ kn _ _ o _ _ w _ _ , they all kn _ _ o _ _ w except  _ _ me. _

Askeladd stood awaiting.

And Canute could tell the old chief was different.  His face was calm and dark, no doubt he was a dangerous man. And this very man was going to fight Thorfinn.

The prince of Denmark felt something dropping in the pit of his stomach.

Canute slowly reached out.

“ Thorfinn?... .”

But Thorfinn’s strive was faster. He went out of the range before Canute’s hand nor voice could reached him.

Bjorn  shouted for all to hear.

“I’ll be the referee! I'll stop the match if it’s necessary!”

Cordelia became nervous and leaned down to Canute.

“My goddess, should we be here at all?”

He appreciated Cordelia’s worries but Canute had made up his mind.

“I must witness this with my own eyes Cordelia. But if you are scared, you  may excuse yourself.”

The giantess shook her head, she clenched her hands in determination.

“If my goddess wishes to be here. Then I stand as well!”

Canute smiled with appreciation.

“Thank  you, Cordelia .”

Thorfinn makes his way to the center, the warriors begin to  howl and clap. Thorfinn’s choice weapon was  of course, his father’s short swords. He held two in his hands while clenched another blade with his teeth.

For Askeladd, he did have a long sword but did not draw it out. Thorfinn only  cocked his brow but  Askeladd ushered him.

“What are you waiting for? Get to  it.”

Thorfinn’s face crinkled, he swung his swords and roared.

So it begins.

The warriors become rowdier as swords thruster in the air. The sharp sound of the blade was ever apparent. 

Thorfinn swing his blades but  none of them landed. Askeladd moved away ever swiftly, he did so while making eye contact with Thorfinn.  The young warrior become angrier as he went for Askeladd’s heart. The chief leaped away, this time, he twisted around and kicked Thorfinn’s side. This had him tumbling to the side, but before he found his footing,  Askeladd grabbed him by the hair and struck  Tho rfinn’s face. Painful crack rung throughout the  air. Thorfinn screamed and slashed at Askeladd but only managed to get  the hem of his clothes. The chief’s eyes narrowed and quickly kicked Thorfinn away from him.  Blood trickled down from Thorfinn’s nose, but he snorted then spat the blood and saliva on  to  the ground.  He bared his fangs and once again moved forward.  This time he moved behind Askeladd and went for the side of his neck.

But  Askeladd read his movement. He grabbed Thorfinn’s wrist then twisted him arm. With his knee  Askeladd struck Thorfinn’s elbow.

Breaking his  right  arm.

The warriors cringed but Thorfinn does not scream.  Askeladd yanked on the broken arm and pulled Thorfinn for another punch to the face.

He strikes.

The strikes again.

He continued to do so five more times.

Thorfinn stagger backward and as he did, Askeladd kicked in his guts. But no matter how much he was hit, Thorfinn never  fell to the floor. With a dangerous growl, Askeladd  struck him without mercy.

“Just give it up brat, you’ll never defeat me.”

Hate brew in Thorfinn’s eyes.  In defiance, Thorfinn swung with sword with his good arm. 

“ ** RRRRAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!” **

Askeladd quickly moved to the side and when Thorfinn was in low angle, he  kicked at the side of Thorfinn’s head. 

Thorfinn made a choking noise but he bared his fangs.  Never looking away at Askeladd.

His father’s murderer spoke poisonously.

“I’m getting sick of seeing your  pathetic face.”

Thorfinn was barely standing but Askeladd continued to  struck Thorfinn’s face. By this time, Askeladd’s knuckles had become raw and red.

Sound of bone sticking meat rung throughout the training ground.

The warrior’s ho o t and  cheers died down.  They all stared in  utter shock and disgust.

This was no longer a  dual.

** B ** ** ut a beat down. **

The pregnant sky groaned, and released  a heavy rain.  Askeladd and Thorfinn’s foot work scraped at the earth. Creating mud, mixing it with blood.

Their harsh breathing broke between the rain.  Neither of them backed down.

Unsettled  Bjorn called out to his chief.

“Boss, I think  that’s good enough.”

Askeladd threw Thorfinn to the ground and pulled out his sword.

“The boy needs a lesson Bjorn. It has been a while since he was put in his place.”

C ordelia  was shaking and in near tears, her voice shook terribly.

“Dear Odin, how could he do that? Is this what they do to their prince?”

Canute was pale and  horrified.  The fight itself was brutal but he was in more shock at Thorfinn’s  condition. To Canute, Thorfinn was a powerful warrior and to see him suffer this badly, Canute had  n o words.

On the ground , barely conscious  Thorfinn held tightly to his sword ,  blood and saliva ran down from his nose and mouth. Drenching it on his clothes, defiling the earth below. Askeladd spat and there was savage glint to his eyes.

“Disgusting. You haven’t  learnt  anything , h ave you? This time you’ll pay the price for  your idiocy.”

He held up his sword.

And  lightning struck.

Canute jumped over the wooden fences as Cordelia screamed in fear.

“My goddess!”

The prince ran between Thorfinn and the blade.

There was a flashing light from the heaven,  making the world bright white then black.

Askeladd panted, he halted his sword an inch from Canute’s head. The Danish prince thrown himself on top of Thorfinn, using his frail body as a shield. Cordelia passed out from the sight, at least five men had to catch her.

Canute bit down on his so b as he commanded with shaky voice.

“ Stop.  That’s enough. He passed out. You win.”

Askeladd chuckled darkly as he  retracted his sword .

“Well, well. I'd never imagined  I would hear your voice. Dear Prince.”

Canute held  Thorfinn’s bloody face toward his chest and  questioned Askeladd.

“He…he married me for this?”

Askeladd huffed and walked away.

“This is all he  thinks about.  A day  to dual me. Looking for a chance to kill me. Honestly, he’s been at it for 10 years. This idiot will never learn.”

The crowd  split in two and made a path for Askeladd. He glared down at the young warrior and clicked his tongue.

“Get him out of my sight. It’s an eye sore.”

With grief, Canute examined Thorfinn as Bjorn walked up to them.

“I’ll carry him inside your majesty.”

Instantly, Thorfinn snapped awake and the grip on his sword tightened. He got back on his feet and searched for his target.  Bjorn quickly informed him.

“It’s already done.  The dual is over.”

Thorfinn was in denial as he  shouted like  a wild animal.

** “SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! I CAN STILL FIGHT!” **

Bjorn shouted back so that the message can go through Thorfinn’s thick skull.

“YOU PASSED OUT!  ASKELADD DELIVERED HIS DEATHBLOW! YOU LOST THORFINN!”

In the cold rain,  Thorfinn panted harshly but it finally dawned on him.

“ ** Fuck……FUCK! FUCK! FUUUCCCKKK!!!!” **

Thorfinn punched at the muddy ground with rage. He was sinking deeper, deeper into hate, frustration and vengeance. Every time he struck the ground, the skin of his knuckles peeled and cracked, resulting more bloody mess.

Canute reached out  and gripped on Thorfinn’s shoulder. The Viking glare bloody  dagger at the Danish prince. Thorfinn’s face was dark with blood and  his whole body  filled with rage.  Once again, Thorfinn wasn’t a human but a wolf demon. But this time, Canute wasn’t frightened.

Just... heart broken.

“Thorfinn, won’t you stop?”

Thorfinn tried to shake off the touch but Canute held tighter and asked again.

“ Won't you  stop?... .”

Between Thorfinn’s fang, bloods dripped. His eyes shuttered and turned pale. He falls forward and Canute catches him. Bjorn commanded for others to help.

And the whole time, never once Canute left Thorfinn’s side.

\-----------------------------

Thorfinn was moved to their bed room . Granny Inga patched up his broken arm but she was more worried about his head injury.  Canute excused Cordelia for the night. Today brought too much excitement for her and the last thing  she needed was seeing Thorfinn’s bloody face.

Granny Inga bowed her head before departing.

“Summon me if he takes  a turn for the worse .”

Canute nodded in acknowledgement. He sat on the chair and by the bed. This echoed his  run-away incident . Except the result was reversed.

Canute takes a  cloth that had been soaked in herbal water, then dabbed at Thorfinn’s face. He was black and blue all over the place. His left eyes were swollen shut and he had busted his lips badly.  Canute washed the swollen parts of his face and body, hopping that would bring down the  bruise and ease the pain.

Outside the rain tapped at the window. The nasty part of the storm had passed and  calming rain took over. The fire burned low, with red amber breaking between the ashes and  coal. The shadow glided against  walls, contrasting orange glow of the room.

Unconscious  Thorfinn groaned and he thrashed about under the bedding.  Canute worried that he would hurt his arm further. Clenching  his eyes shut, Thorfinn bared his fangs and growled.  His arms trembled. He was fighting again. Fighting  enemies to enemies.

He had to kill.

He had to fight.

Then he will get to fight Askeladd  and  avenge his fallen father.

Thorfinn  flared and  grunts , and Canute did all he could to steady him. At  first, he pressed against the sheet but that did no good.  Thorfinn’s ki cking  become worse. He was twisting around too much and Canute had to crawl  under t he sheet with him. He used his whole body to stop Thorfinn and the injured warrior threw a fit.  He rolled and kicked until his face landed on Canute’s chest. 

Sound of heart beat  rebuked Thorfinn.

The shadow of his father plagued his mind, he was slipping away.

Tears leaked from Thorfinn’s eye  and in pathetic whimper, he called out.

“Father ….father ….”

W ith his soft hand,  Canute  caressed Thorfinn.

“It’s okay Thorfinn …. shhhh ….it’s okay….”

The warrior’s shoulder shook , his tears , drool and snot ran down  to Canute’s shirt. He didn’t  mind it. The goddess prince  p etted Thorfinn’s sticky hair in order to soothe him . He thumbed Thorfinn’s muddled face  and wanting to comfort him,  Canute sang  ever so gently .

_ “Dreamed a dream last night. _

_ About silk and fine fur. _

_ Wore a gown so light and smooth. _

_ In the bright days of the sun. _

_ The clear morning awakens. _

_ I went along with the  _ _ youngsters. _

_ I was allured by singing and dancing. _

_ Bravely I met  _ _ his gaze. _

_ Placed my hand in his. _

_ The clear morning awakens _ _.” _

Thorfinn ceased shaking, even though he was unconscious, his soul was listening. Canute brushed through Thorfinn’s lock with his long fingers, his wedding ring glimmering against the  fire.

_ “ _ _ Everyone looked upon us. _

_ Smiling and laughing. _

_ The dance came to a halt. _

_ Only the two of us were still  _ _ dancing. _

_ The clear morning awakens. _

_ Dreamed a dream last night. _

_ About silk  _ _ and _ _ fine furs. _

_ Distantly he raised his hat to salute me. _

_ And my dream faded to grey. _

_ The clear morning awakens _ _.” _

Thorfinn’s breathing evened out, his  scrunched-up face  had calmed. Canute takes another cloth and wiped Thorfinn’s face.  In his arms, Canute  allowed Thorfinn to fall further into deep sleep.

And throughout the night, Canute never let Thorfinn go.

\------------------------

In the morning  Cordelia helped him prepare. Canute wore  long, dark green cloak and silver gown. With flawless make  up  and a dorned beautifully, Canute instructed for Cordelia to watch over Thorfinn who was still  sleeping.

Alone, Canute made his way down. Each guard turned their  head  to gaze  u pon his beauty. 

The older warriors watched over the new  generation  sparing.  Just because it was time of peace, that didn’t mean slacking off was allowed.  Of course, most of the youngsters  got distracted because of Canute.

He stopped at the  round fence where the dual  had  taken place. There was phantom of foot trails and the earth looked redder  than others. It made Canute sick to his stomach.

At the  training  ground; a small hut was made as sort of an headquarter.

There, Canute finds Askeladd. The small hut contained a single table with two chairs, map took over the surface of the table. And beside them, old hunting dog was taking a nap. The older m a n  was viewing trade route  with Bjorn before noticing him. Unlike the other day, Askeladd was in better mood.

“Oh! The  goddess is here  to grace us with  his presence!”

Bjorn takes his helmet off and bowed.

“Your majesty.”

Askeladd chided at his best man.

“Well look at you Bjorn! All nice and proper! Next thing you know you'll try to  swoon a court lady!”

Bjorn grunted and placed his helmet back on, he tried his best to hide his blush. Canute rather not  talk , but from what he witnessed yesterday , he had to speak out.

“Di -di d you get me to marry Thorfinn only to take him  away from me?”

The chief only chuckled , he didn’t even bother to look up at Canute.

“Looks like I  made Thorfinn’s little wife angry.  But don’t worry little princess,  toss him some bread and  water and he'll be good in no time.”

Beside him was breakfast, Askeladd  reached for the roasted herring and was about to take a mouthful. Until Canute revealed a bow hidden in his cloak. Quickly  he released an arrow, shooting toward Askeladd.

Bjorn shouted.

“Chief!”

The arrow struck between herring’s eyes and was pinned against the supporting beam. Askeladd still has his mouth open for a bite. Askeladd’s old hunting dog barked at Canute. It’s growl and howl disturbed the heavy silence.

The chief glared at Canute.

“ Clearly I made his majesty, VERY. Upset.”

Canute stood at the  mouth of the  hut; he retracted his bow. His brows were knotted in anger , eyes wet with tears and his  painted  lips trembled in  a  frown.

At this strange place,  Canute had no one but Thorfinn. The dual was meant to frightened Thorfinn but instead Askeladd realized he had  gone up and scared Canute instead.

And that wasn’t his intention at all.

He realized that if he had accidentally killed Thorfinn yesterday, the chances of Canute becoming vengeful was high. He would have repeated 10 years of a youngster trying to kill him, ALL OVER AGAIN.  Sighing, Askeladd scratched at his reclining hair line. He then commanded to his second in command.

“Bjorn. Get me another breakfast.”

The  man with the helmet was about to apprehend the prince but halted.

“Chief?”

Askeladd got up from his chair and made his way toward Canute. Then he got on one knee and bowed.

“ Forgive me your  highness.  This old fool  has forgotten  his place. I behaved disrespectfully to the sovereign prince.”

Canute  b i t on his lower lip and he clenched  his bow tightly. And for once, he did sound like a prince who exercised his authority.

“Raise your head.”

With his pretty eyes, he glared down at Askeladd.

“You could have killed Thorfinn.”

“Within reason young master. But because of your marriage to him, I would have not slain him.”

“I want to know that reason.”

Askeladd stood and offered a chair.

“Then we will talk.”

He noticed how Bjorn was still watching, then snapped at him.

“Well? Why are you still here Bjorn?”

“Are you sure about this Chief?”

Rolling his eyes, Askeladd barked at his friend.

“GET GOING OR I'LL CUT OFF YOUR MUSHROOM SUPPLY!”

That caused Bjorn to definitely listen. When others approached because of the commotion, Bjorn waved them off.

“Get back to your training! It’s none of your concern.”

Askeladd pulled the arrow out the supporting beam and examined it. The arrow went in shallow, so there wasn’t much strength. But the accuracy was keen on. He pulled the herring out and tossed it to his old dog. It caught the roasted herring in the midair and gulped it down.

Perhaps Canute wasn’t the lily frilly prince he had chalked up to be. He has potential....

“I’m impressed. I didn’t know you knew how to use the bow.”

Canute had the bow on his lap. He did not answer, he only allowed Askeladd to talk. The chief sat across Canute, the table between them separated them.

“I wasn’t going to kill him Prince Canute. And this isn’t our first dual either.”

“W-what I saw wasn’t a dual. There was no honor, no glory. It was despicable.”

Askeladd nodded.

“ Yes you are right. It wasn’t beautiful. It was a dirty fight. But my intention was to scare him off. I wanted him to give up.”

“Give up on what?”

“Give up killing me. I had mentored Thorfinn for 10 years. I taught him how to kill me. But he could never manage to do it. He lost all the time because he allowed his anger to control him. And still does.”

This was something Canute wanted to know the most.

“Why is he so bent on killing you?”

Askeladd laced his fingers together, and smirked like a devil.

“I killed his father when he was little boy. The day I killed his father, Thorfinn walked beside me. Constantly looking for a way to dual me so he could avenge his father.”

That was shocking to Canute. Thorfinn and Askeladd walked side by side. They eat at the same mead hall and used the same hunting ground! And yet.... for them to have such history was baffling to Canute.

“I don’t understand. Why did you keep Thorfinn around?”

Askeladd takes a deep breath, he wasn’t sure why he was telling the lily frilly prince this. But it was too late to turn back anyway.

“I don’t deserve to live long Prince Canute. If I were to die, why not get killed by a hand of a warrior who was like myself during boyhood? But of course, the clear difference was that I made my vengeance within two years. For Thorfinn it has passed 10 years and he still haven’t accomplished it. And I have gotten tired of playing this game.”

Canute prodded.

“If you don’t care for him, why didn’t you finish him off? Instead, you arrange for him to marry me? A Prince.”

The old warrior shrugged.

“At first, it was no doubt but political. Both sides would gain a lot if the two of you marry. But personally?  Maybe to d istract him? Or perhaps I am fulfilling something through him. I figure if I get him married, he’ll settle down a little. Have a family of his own and busy himself with married life and what not. Clearly that wasn’t on his plan though.”

As Canute sat in silence, Askeladd continued.

“But let me tell you, having you around is the best thing that ever happened to him. Remember when he took you to the port?”

Canute nodded.

“Yes. I remember.”

“He never does that. EVER. His life is  eat , sleep, fight and repeat. He had never broken out of that little world of his until you arrived.”

Yet, Canute reminded.

“Yes. But I heard that his solely agreed on marrying me because you promised him a dual.”

Askeladd exhaled, as he did, his hunting dog came to him and nudged his nose at his master’s lap. The chief scratched at the black dog’s greying chin.

“Let me tell you something prince, are you prepared to care for a broken man?”

The goddess Prince blinked in confusion.

“Prince Canute, I’m not immortal. I made  too many enemies and I’m not a man who deserves to live a long life. When I DO die, rather Thorfinn does it or someone else, the moment I die, Thorfinn will lose a purpose.”

Canute shook his head in confusion.

“What are you talking about?”

Askeladd scratched at his beard and glanced at the opening of the hut, soft glow steamed in as dust flied through the sparkling air.

“What drove him for 10 years is to kill me. Okay? After that? He becomes man with no purpose nor goal.  What is going to when that happens?  What are  YOU going to do when that happens?”

Canute never taken a responsibility for someone like this before. Part of him wanted to cower and back away... and yet.... when he sees Thorfinn’s face in his mind, Canute mustered his courage.

“I don’t know. But I will be there for him. I’ll help him find his purpose.”

That caused Askeladd to laugh.

“It sounds like someone is in love.”

The Prince’s face turned red and he  twiddled his hair out of self-soothing.

“We aren’t in love.”

“He said the same damn thing.”

Canute shook his head and focused.

“Askeladd?”

“Yes Prince?”

This time it was Prince Canute’s turn to stab at the soft spot.

“You worry for him, don’t you?”

Askeladd kept his composure but his lower eye lid twitched.

“Never speak of this to him.”

Canute took this chance to make a bargain.

“If you can promise me to dual Thorfinn properly, without breaking any of his bones. It scares me to sleep next him. I don’t want to further his injury.”

“Ha....of course. Not to mention, he won’t be able to bed you if I break his bones.”

The prince yelped.

“Why....do you care so much about if he beds me or not?”

Askeladd made a shit eating grin and rubbed his index finger and thumb together.

“Let just say that I made a huge bet and I am looking forward to see my winnings.”

Canute gasped in shock and horror.

“ Oh dear Odin.”

Just then, Cordelia ran inside.

** “MY GODDESS!” **

Cordelia was making a terrifying expression, Askeladd jumped up from his chair while his hunting dog whimpered. Only Canute wasn’t frightened but indeed was concerned.

“What’s the matter Cordelia?”

The lady in waiting screeched in distress.

“I TRIED STOPPING HIM! BUT HE WON’T LISTEN!”

“Is it Thorfinn?”

Askeladd cocked his brow.

“With all due respect Lady Cordelia. I think you have all the capability to stop him.”

Her terrifying glare choked Askeladd.

** “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK SIR ASKELADD! UNLIKE YOU, I DIDN’T WANT TO HURT FINNY!” **

She  turned to Canute to answer, Cordelia’s face returned to gentle but also worried expression.

“Yes! I told him to stay in bed but he got up. He’s training right now!”

Canute shoot up from the chair.

“With messed up body of his?”

Askeladd huffed.

“Like I said, he’s an idiot.”

Canute quickly followed Cordelia and found Thorfinn where the training dummy was. 

Thorfinn was covered in bandages from head to toe, he wore nothing except his pants. 

The wounded warrior struck at the dummy but his broken arm could not hold on to the short sword. He growled with frustration and tear the hem of his  pants . He forcefully made his injured hand to clench onto the sword, and used the ripped cloth to secure the blade. 

The  on looking warrior became concerned as blood leaked out of Thorfinn’s hand. But none of them had the death wish to approach Thorfinn when he was angry.

All except Canute.

The Prince gasped in horror.

“Thorfinn what are you doing?”

He went up and tugged at Thorfinn’s good arm.

“Stop! You are going to hurt yourself.”

Blinded by rage, he threw Canute aside.

** “GET OFF ME YOU  ** ** BITCH! ** ** ” **

Canute crashed and Cordelia came running to his side.

“Are you okay my Goddess?”

The prince nodded but motioned for Cordelia to back away. Thorfinn continued to slash and stab at the dummy. Canute cautiously walked up to Thorfinn; he spoke with clear voice.

“Thorfinn, it’s time for you to rest and heal. You won’t be able to fight Askeladd with a broken arm.

Thorfinn’s face darkened, wounds on his head reopened. Wetting the white bandages with blood. The vengeful warrior screamed and begins to punch the dummy with his knuckles.

** “NOOO!! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!!” **

Every time Thorfinn stuck and retracted his hands, drips of blood splattered around him like a gruesome flower. He had tear opened the wounds in his hands, and now, Canute was getting desperate.

“Won’t you stop Thorfinn? Won’t you stop?”

Thorfinn’s hollow eyes glared, he looked no different than a demon. He appeared much bigger than Canute as he growled with bloody face.

** “WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE?!” **

He twisted away from Canute and was prepared to struck the dummy again. Just then, he felt a weight on his back. 

At first, Thorfinn thrashed about and kicked, he screamed like a cage animal that wanted to kill. His violent roared ripped the sky in half. Blood dripped between his white fangs and tainted the dusty ground. He twisted his arms around but Canute held onto him for dear life. 

Thorfinn shook and kicked for a good minute or so until his energy depleted. His hoarse voice dripped with venom as he repeated his question.

“Why...do you ....fucking care?....”

Canute with trembling hands was still embracing him.

“ ..... Because...... you are my  wedded  husband Thorfinn.”

The prince tried to remain strong, but he couldn’t stop his tears flowing down.

“I won’t stop the dual. But I must stop you from hurting yourself like this. I suffer  when  I see your blood.....Thorfinn.... please ....won’t you stop? If not for yourself, then for me?”

Canute’s warm tears dropped on back of Thorfinn’s neck. His dark eyes gained light, then in the shadows, Thorfinn saw his father.

…. _ Father _ ....

Thors with sad face, said nothing and watched his son with disappointment.

Thorfinn’s harsh breathing slowed, with colors returning to his eyes, he peered back. Canute had shut his eyes and bit on his lower lips, and sobbed silently. His once beautiful face was contorted with pain and grief.

For the first time since the two of them met, Thorfinn called Canute by his name.

“ ..... Canute......”

Briefly they make eye contact. Their iris searched something within each other, for meanings or perhaps of comfort. Thorfinn’s harsh breathing was calming, warmth from Canute’s body had brought him back. The warrior’s hard face had become free f rom murderous glare. To Canute, a demon wolf had morphed back to a human again.

Thorfinn fully turned to him and reached out. Slowly, he thumbed at Canute’s warm tears. The prince take’s Thorfinn’s bloody and dirty hand and pressed it up close.

“... H i Thorfinn.... welcome back.”

Gradually, Thorfinn slouched. His forehead smacked against Canute’s collarbone. He gripped on Canute with one head and slipped into  unc onsciousness. And Canute was there to receive him.

Lose was a failure to Viking warriors.

But to see a young, injured warrior had his bloody head resting on the lap of beautiful, radiating goddess prince, was absolutely glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing Thorkell, he is so unfiltered and has no restraint.  
> The word "Argr" was the biggest insult anyone could give. in fact, this word was banned and anyone who used it was punishable by death. it is roughly translated to "feminine" or "gay bottom"
> 
> ~~~~~  
> i was in unfamiliar waters with norse myth, land marks and it's culture. So i want to thank https://twitter.com/scol1ppi who was basically my Vikings history teacher. Thanks to them, i learned a lot!


End file.
